De las cenizas
by ZAAMEI
Summary: Shepard despierta después de la guerra contra los segadores en medio de ruinas y escombros de los que antes era una ciudad mientras que su tripulación esta perdida en un planeta al otro lado de la galaxia. [No acabada]
1. Consciencia

**DE LAS CENIZAS**

* * *

 _Esta historia esta situada después del final de Mass Effect 3 con femshep de protagonista. ¡Esperemos que disfrutes tu lectura!_

 _femshep/garrus (mencionado),Jack, Shepard(f),Hacket,Liara(mencionada),Garrus(mencionado),Anderson(mencionado)._

* * *

 ** _Atención:_** _Los personajes e historia de Mass Effect son todos propiedad de Bioware._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: CONSCIENCIA**

* * *

Todo está negro. No puedo sentir nada. ¿Estoy muerta? No estoy segura. No puedo respirar, pero intento con las fuerzas que me quedan volver a respirar. No lo consigo. Empiezo a asustarme. Una segunda vez. Lo consigo con una desesperada aspiración llenando mis pulmones del humo del fuego y del polvo de todo lo que pudiera estar a mí alrededor. Consigo volver a respirar, pero es doloroso y costoso. Seguro que tengo un pulmón perforado, puede que los dos.

Intento abrir mis ojos, pero de nada sirve ya que estoy sepultada entre las ruinas de los edificios que antes se encontraban en la Tierra. Todo se ve negro, todo menos un pequeño agujero por el que entra un pequeño haz de luz y el aire que necesito para sobrevivir.

Intento recordar todo lo que pasó. Pero el gran dolor lo hacía casi imposible. Me duele realmente el brazo, seguramente lo tenga roto, igual que varias costillas y el otro brazo. No puedo mover el cuello, así que es probable que también lo tenga roto. Noto como se marcha la sangre del cuerpo formando un gran charco rojo a mí alrededor. Pero hay una cosa que no noto que no sabría si preocuparme o dejarlo estar por mi estado. De cintura abajo no podía sentir nada, como si no existiera. Intento mover el brazo que no tengo sepultado bajo las ruinas para averiguar que le pasaba a mi cintura. Bajo poco a poco hasta que noto algo sólido, algo frío, sólido y bastante pesado. Toda la parte inferior del cuerpo la tengo aplastada…inutilizada.

Intento abrir una brecha con mi mano por el agujero, pero es inútil. Como lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme tal y como estoy es intentar recordar que es todo lo que ha pasado. Me cuesta, pero lo consigo, a duras penas, pero lo logro.

' _La Normandy estaba llegando para recoger a Garrus y Liara, que habían sido herido. ''Pero, Shepard'' dijo Garrus queriendo quedarse con ella hasta el final. ''Te quiero'' fue lo único que supe responderle. ''Yo...también te quiero''. '' ¡Vamos! '' grité mientras la Normandy volvía a despegar. Todos los soldados corríamos hacía el haz de luz cuando el segador apareció y arrasó con todo. Creó que era de las pocas supervivientes, pero aún con mis heridas conseguí dirigirme hacía el haz a cojas. En cuanto llegué me teletransportó hacia un lugar que nunca antes había visto en la Ciudadela. Tras pasar por aquel lugar me encontré a Anderson y al Hombre Ilusorio. Ambos discutía sobre que debía hacer. Todo acabó con una bala en Anderson y el Hombre Ilusorio muerto. Conectamos el Crisol. ''Estoy orgulloso de tí'' fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente._

 _Pero al parecer no se había acabado. No recuerdo en gran parte lo que sucedió. Pero acabé parando en un lugar donde un espectro en forma de niño me decía que escogiera. Y así lo hice, la destrucción de los segadores. Disparé y disparé, de forma de lo que era mi blanco debió explotó haciendo activar el Crisol y dejándome inconsciente'_

No sé cómo he llegado aquí la verdad. Intento recordar algo más que pueda darme una pista de donde estoy. Pero entonces escucho a unos hombres hablando por omniherramienta con Hacket. Estaba dando órdenes de que debían encontrar supervivientes.

Intento decir que estoy aquí. Nada. Intento gritar pero lo único que consigo es toser y vomitar aún más sangre. Espero que al menos eso les haya llamado la atención. ''¿Habéis escuchado eso?'' dice un hombre con una extraña y realmente familiar voz. Pero no llego a reconocerla

''Sí. Echad un vistazo'' Otra voz aún más familiar cuando entonces caigo. Ellos eran Jack junto a sus alumnos que se habían quedado en la Tierra. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y qué hacia ella allí?

Todo es muy confuso pero entonces oigo a un meca acercarse y noto como me quitan la pesada roca que tenía encima. Ya me cuesta menos respirar y la luz entra de golpe en mis ojos. Poco a poco voy viendo quienes estaban alrededor mío. En efecto eran Jack junto a dos de sus alumnos y varias personas que no conocía pero por sus vestimentas puedo deducir que son médicos excepto tres que llevaban armaduras de soldados de la Alianza. Puedo ver la cara de sorpresa y una mezcla de alegría, duda y preocupación en Jack y los otros chicos. Intento sonreír o decirle algo para que supiera que estaba realmente viva. Pero había gastado todas mis fuerzas y lo único que consigo es mover un poco la cabeza para verla mejor.

Uno de los médicos se me acerca para mirarme el pulso ''Está definitivamente viva'' logro escuchar. Con el meca me sacan del todo lo que tenía encima y solo consigo expulsar más sangre. El soldado me lleva hacia la lanzadera para llevarme al hospital. Dos médicos le acompañan junto a Jack dejando atrás a sus estudiantes. Mientras un médico me tapaba las heridas que más sangraban el otro me examinaba, apuntaba y decía lo que tenía. Jack está a mi lado cogiendo de la mano con una cara que no logró leer. No reconocía a Jack por cómo se comportaba. ''Tranquila, te llevaremos al hospital y te pondrás bien. No puedes dejarnos a estas alturas Shep. No me dejes otra vez. Me tenías preocupada zorra'' dice con una pequeña sonrisa de ironía por lo último que había dicho. Pero no duró mucho. ''Voy a avisar a los demás que te hemos encontrado por fin''. ¿Por fin? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado desaparecida? Escucho al soldado reportando la situación con Hacket. Me centro en lo que dice el soldado pero apenas le oigo por el médico diciendo mis heridas. No entiendo ni a uno ni a otro. Intento decir algo. Tengo tantas preguntas. Pero de repente paro de respirar y empiezo a vomitar más y más sangre. Entonces todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

 _¡Esperemos que hayan disfrutado!_

 _Es nuestra primera historia y tenemos muchas dudas. Agradeceríamos que nos dierais consejos de como mejorar. Y al ser la primera tampoco nos importan las críticas. ¡Pero no os paséis ehh!_

 _¡Comentad que tal os ha parecido y si queréis una continuación! ;3_

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto (por primera vez jeje)_


	2. Perdidos

_**DE LAS CENIZAS**_ **PARTE 2**

 _Sentimos haber tardado tanto en subir otro capítulo. No sabíamos realmente cómo continuarlo. Pero aun así esperamos que disfrutéis la lectura._

 _Como se diría en inglés. ¡ENJOY!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: PERDIDOS**

* * *

''¡Mierda!'' Tali se giró al escuchar al piloto gritar. ''¿Qué pasa?''. Pregunto la quriana intrigada. ''¡Todo pasa! EDI colapsa, estamos perdidos en la nada. Y encima dejamos a la comandante en la Tierra. La _abandonamos_ … Era nuestra amiga'' Tali viendo su agobio fue a consolarle. ''Tranquilízate Joker. Gracias a las copias de seguridad de la Normandia pondremos a EDI en funcionamiento de nuevo. Y lo estar perdidos no lo creo. Pronto todo volverá a funcionar, y entonces iremos a la Tierra a ver como se encuentra Shepard. Aparte, no te anticipes. _Sigue_ siendo nuestra amiga, Bosh'tet''. Joker, que la había estado mirando en todo momento se dirigió a ella más tranquilo. ''Lo siento. Es que esto es excesivo. Ya perdimos una vez a la comandante, no quiero que pase otra vez … no puedo ni imaginar cómo lo tiene que estar pasando Garrus''. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Entonces Tali siguió con EDI y Joker iba a bajar a la cubierta para ver a Vakarian cuando un mensaje surgió del control de mando.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Liara estaba hablando con Garrus por todo lo sucedido. El turiano estaba desconsolado y Liara no sabía cómo ayudarlo. ''¿Y si está muerta? La dejemos atrás. Si hubiéramos sabido… si…si…'' se atragantaba con sus propias palabras. No podía soportarlo. ''Garrus… No quiero darte mentiras. Pero pronto sabremos cómo se encuentra. Aparte ya sabes que ella es una mujer difícil de quitarse de encima. Y siempre cumple sus promesas. Volverá y…'' no pudo soportar ya la carga y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por su cara. Ambos estaban al límite, igual que toda la tripulación sabiendo que habían dejado a su amiga en la Tierra, herida…

De repente escucharon como sus comunicadores privados se encendían y un mensaje desesperado de Joker se escuchó. ''Os necesitó _de inmediato_ en el puesto de mando, es importante. ¡ _YA_!''. Ambos se limpiaron sus caras intrigadas de a lo que refería Joker y se dirigieron a ver a su compañero.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Cuando los dos subieron por el ascensor junto a Kaidan, que se encontraron en el pasillo de camino al ascensor, observaron que muchos de los soldados de la Normandia estaban comentando de un tema al que no ninguno de ellos llegó a enterarse de que trataba. Oían palabras, frases a medias. ''Por fin…'', ''Tierra…'', '' Establecer…''. No fue hasta que llegaron a la cabina que vieron lo que pasaba. Todos estaban allí. Al principio todos se confundieron con lo que Joker quería comunicarles. Todos estaban mirando atónitos y algo reconfortados ya que Tali había conseguido arreglar a EDI. '' ¿La noticia era que la esta unidad de inteligencia artificial había vuelto a funcionar?'' dijo bastante decepcionado Javik. '' ¡NO!'' Dijo Joker ''Bueno, en parte sí ya que EDI ha vuelto a la vida. Pero es otra cosa que os sorprenderá aún más''. Todos estaban realmente intrigados. ''Mirad…'' Jeff habló tan bajo que apenas se escuchó. Entonces en una pantalla apareció un mensaje de Hacket con muchas interferencias. ''Hemos logrado establecer…todas las naves perdidas…relés en marcha…'' ''EDI intenta limpiar el mensaje'' pidió Garrus esperando alguna noticia de la Tierra o de Shepard. '' Viajar es seguro debido a la derrota de los segadores. Os informaremos de la situación en vuestra vuelta a la Tierra. Esperaremos vuestra llegada. Hacket cambio y corto'' El mensaje acabó dejando a todos los presentes callados hasta que EDI rompió el silencio ''Sugiero viajar de inmediato a la Tierra. Pronto nos quedaremos sin suministros… y necesito novedades sobre dónde o cómo está Shepard''. ''Todos lo necesitamos EDI…'' Dijo Garrus y momentos después todos quedaron atrapados en recuerdos que los corroían por dentro de su comandante…de su compañera… de su amiga. Recuerdos de conversaciones, de momentos felices y divertidos que tuvieron con ella. El haberla dejado atrás los destruía. Liara volvió a dejar que sus lágrimas corrieran en su cara; aunque a Tali no se le pudiera ver la cara, se podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada de los sollozos; los demás intentaron aguantarse esas lágrimas y Javik soltó un último comentario ''Parece mentira que estos primitivos me hayan pegado esta… esta debilidad…. Yo también echo de menos a la comandante… Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha''

Tras esto todos volvieron a sus puestos preparando la Normandia para viajar a la Tierra, impacientes por volver a Shepard.

* * *

 _¿QUE OS HA PARECIDO? ¿Largo? ¿Corto? ¿Aburrido, le falta algo? ¿Está bien? Comentadlo (también podeis comentad cómo querríais la continuación) y aguardad al siguiente capítulo_

 _Esperamos que halláis disfrutado la lectura._

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto._


	3. Mal Funcionamiento

_**MAL FUNCIONAMIENTO**_

* * *

 _¡Nuevo capítulo de De las cenizas! Este en comparación a los otros será más largito._

 _!POR CIERTO¡ No volveremos a subir hasta Navidades. (Para regalito ;3)_

 _A lo de siempre ¡ENJOY!_

* * *

''Encendiendo motores. ¿Situación del resto de la nave?'' Monitoreaba Joker desde la cabina del piloto, preparándose para volar lejos de aquel planeta. ''Núcleo operativo. No hay rastros de turbulencias por el momento'' Informaba Tali desde Ingeniería. ''Todo calibrado Joker'' Informaba Garrus desde la batería principal. ''Entonces volvamos a casa…'' Todos estaban ansiosos por volver a la Tierra. Estaban ansiosos por ver a Shepard.

La nave despegó sin problema. No recibió más que daños superficiales tras la gran explosión que acaparó toda la galaxia acabando con los segadores. Pero en ese momento lo que realmente preocupaba a los tripulantes era saber dónde estaban. El planeta recordaba en parte a Eden Prime. Pero los registros no coincidían con el planeta.

Tras salir de la atmósfera observaron a su alrededor en busca del relé de masa que les llevaría a la Tierra. EDI utilizó el radar de la nave para localizarlo. Pero cuando lo encontraron vieron que éste se encontraba inactivo. Todos se preguntaban cómo. ¿Cómo podía estar aquel relé inactivo? Se suponía que debían estar activos, preparados para llevar a los cansados soldados devuelta a sus hogares para descansar de aquella dura guerra. Pero nada. Joker acercó la Normadia al relé para revisarlo mejor. ''Sugiero bajar a revisar el relé, y si es necesario repararlo'' Comentó EDI al piloto de la nave. ''Será lo mejor. Deberías elegir tu a quien bajar contigo para revisarlo''. ''No hará falta'' se escuchó a las espaldas del asiento del piloto. Tali, Liara y Garrus estaban allí esperando poder ayudar. '' ¿En serio todos vosotros haréis falta?'' Comentó irónicamente Joker al ver el trío parado delante de él. ''Cada uno tenemos algo diferente en lo que ayudar por lo cualquier cosa que pudiéramos arreglar Joker'' Le contestó Liara. ''Pero todos sois en parte Ingenieros. ¿Eso no englobaría todo?''. ''Bosh'tet. No tiene nada que ver. Es como si decimos que da igual quien controle la nave, si Cortez o tú. Tanto da, sois ambos pilotos'' Dijo Tali intentando entrar en razón a Joker. ''Vale…vale… si vosotros lo decís. ¿Tú que dices EDI?''. ''Creo que su compañía será apropiada para reparar el relé''

Tras el comentario de EDI, Joker asintió con la cabeza, abrió la puerta que les llevaría fuera. Mientras los ingenieros se ponían el casco para salir al frío espacio Joker hizo un comentario sarcástico '' ¿Queréis que llame a los demás para acompañaros? Ellos también tienen sus propias habilidades. '' ''Oh, cállate ya Bosh'tet''.

Los cuatro salieron de la nave hacia el puerto del relé. Al abrir la compuerta se podía observar un cartel en que se leía ''solo en caso de emergencia''. Ésta ciertamente era una emergencia. Así que pasaron por alto el cartel y continuaron adentrándose al interior del relé inactivo.

En cuanto pasaron la puerta retiraron sus cascos ye fueron en busca del centro de mando. Pero los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras EDI mencionaba lo que ellos tenían en sus mentes. ''Nos llevará un buen rato encontrar nuestro objetivo''.

El lugar era enorme, coloso. Había ordenadores por doquier. Unos más obsoletos que otros. La luz era mínima debido a su mal funcionamiento. Los ordenadores, conectados por unos cables extraños que jamás habían visto. Eran de una gran grosor, azules y brillantes. Había un gran núcleo, y a su alrededor múltiples pisos de más plantas repletas de ordenadores y tecnología de segadores y proteanos. Se observaban escaleras en el piso en el que encontraban que llevaban a más plantas que se encontraban bajo sus pies.

''Keelah'' Soltó tali tras observar el lugar.

Realmente no tenían idea de cómo arreglarían el relé, ni cómo encontrarían su objetivo en aquel lugar coloso. Decidieron repartirse en busca del centro de control.

Mientras todos estaban buscando el origen del fallo relé, Liara exploraba la tecnología proteana. Era cómo un cumpleaños. Se había vuelto loca con tanto por investigar, tanto por aprender. No fue hasta que Garrus la avisó de lo exagerada que estaba siendo que no volvió de las nubes para continuar con su tarea de encontrar el ordenador principal.

/

'' ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo allí dentro? Llevan horas'' Joker había perdido la paciencia. ''Relájate Joker, es un relé de masa lo que tienen que arreglar. No una omniherramienta estropeada'' Comentó Kaidan por el comunicador. ''Ya lo sé. Pero podrían haber avisado cuánto tardarían'' Cada vez el piloto estaba más impaciente. ''Es normal todo el tiempo que están pasando allí. El tiempo requerido para encontrar el centro de control es bastante alto debido a la medida de las instalaciones del relé. Seguramente tarden unas cuantas horas más'' le dijo el proteano a Joker por el comunicador. ''Creo que habría sido mejor que te hubieran llevado a ti Javik. Se habrían ahorrado bastante tiempo''. ''No entiendo ese comentario piloto. Yo soy un soldado, no ingeniero, ni hacker, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que haría sería estorbar la labor de nuestros compañeros. '' '' ¿No entiendes el sarcasmo? Déjalo. Habrá que esperar. ¿Alguien tiene palomitas?''

/

''Chicas. Creó que querréis ver esto. '' Todas fueron al lugar donde se encontraba Garrus. Todos se quedaron mirando al ordenador aliviados. ''Por fin lo encontramos... Keelah'' Comentó Tali agotada. Habían pasado más de 5 horas desde que comenzaron la búsqueda. Tras buscar una corriente de electricidad observaron un botón que pulsaron de inmediato encendiendo así el ordenador. Al parecer lo que fallaba no era la electricidad, si no algún problema en el software del relé.

Al estar escrito en proteano no conseguían entender nada de lo que ponía. De forma que Liara sacó a Glifo para escanear y traducirlo. ''Solicito la ayuda de Javik para realizar esta tarea de forma más eficiente Doctora T'Soni''. Glifo comentó tras escanear todos los datos dentro del ordenador. ''De acuerdo, pero envíaselo por correo. No queremos perder más tiempo del necesario esperando a que Javik nos encuentre'' Tras esto, Glifo obedeció a Liara y envió los datos a Javik en busca de una traducción. No tardaron en recibir respuesta. ''Qué velocidad. Se nota que es proteano'' Comentó Garrus soltanton una risa tonta tras escuchar la notificación del correo. ''Algunas cosas están traducidas no del todo bien, pero creo que es comprensible. Voy a conectarlo al centro. Garrus por favor mantén vigilado su funcionamiento''. ''Osea, calibraciones ¿no?''. ''Exacto''

Liara comenzó con la traducción. Tras esto pidió a Tali que entrara en el sistema. ''Mierda. Ha saltado la alarma. EDI necesito que la redirijas y la inutilices mientras pirateo el ordenador. Al menos hasta que haya conseguido entrar con éxito''. Pidió Tali a la IA. De inmediato EDI se conectó al ordenador haciendo desaparecer la alarma.

En cuanto Tali se coló en el sistema Liara se puso manos a la obra buscando el fallo en el relé. Mientras tanto hablaban de que harían tras volver a la Tierra.

''Lo primero que haré será visitar a Shepard'' Comentó Garrus que estaba detrás de las tres chicas calibrando el relé desde un ordenador puesto junto al centro de control. ''Garrus, eso lo haremos todos Bosh'tet. Tengo ganas de ver como se encuentra Shepard, todo esto me está matando''. ''No te estas muriendo Tali. Tus lecturas están estables. '' Dijo EDI a Tali confudida. ''Es una forma de hablar Tali. Me refiero a que todo lo que está pasando es insoportable. '' La quariana acabó esa frase con un nudo en la garganta. Liara viendo cómo esto acabaría siguió hablando sobre los planes. ''La verdad es que no lo tengo claro lo que haré. Después de ir a la Tierra volveré a Thessia y ayudaré con los arreglos''. '' Eso no te pega T'Soni'' Comentó gracioso el turiano. ''Cierto. Supongo que recopilaré todo sobre los segadores y sobre la guerra. '' '' ¡Esa es nuestra Liara!'' Todos rieron. No habían reído desde la fiesta en la ciudadela. La guerra les había arrebatado tanto que era ya difícil soltar una simple sonrisa.

Estuvieron bastante rato hablando sobre planes que tenían para el futuro hasta que por fin Liara saltó animada tras encontrar el fallo. De inmediato fueron a arreglarlo. Consiguieron encender por completo el relé. Entonces Garrus excitado saltó comentando '' ¡Por fin! Que ganas de irme de este sistema. '' Pero se relajó en cuanto las vio serias mirándole. '' ¿Su-sucede algo?'' preguntó Vakarian preocupado. '' Algo por el estilo. Sí. Hemos hecho funcionar el relé. Pero la trayectoria no funciona bien. Y si la nave no la corrige por sí misma podríamos ir a otro lugar en vez del sistema solar'' le explicó Liara a Garrus. Entonces fue cuando EDI saltó explicando una solución. ''Podría conectarme al sistema y buscar las direcciones en las que se encuentran los relés. Entonces puedo coger la del sistema solar y configurarla a la nave. '' Todos aliviados gritaron. '' ¡Que haríamos sin ti EDI!''

En cuanto EDI copió los códigos de referencia al relé de la Tierra al sistema de seguridad de la nave y los cuatro de dispusieron a volver a la nave.

/

'' ¡Por fin!'' gritó Joker al ver abordar la nave a los cuatro. ''Joker vete preparando porque volvemos a la Tierra'' le comentó Tali animada.

'' ¡Bien! Pero antes tengo una pregunta'' continuó el piloto mientras miradas se fijaban en la cara del piloto esperando la pregunta que haría. ''He visto los datos que habéis incorporado a la nave. También necesitaremos que _yo_ conduzca correctamente la nave en una posición difícil de conseguir. ¿De verdad creéis que lo lograremos?'' Mientras Liara le miró y le afirmó ''Es mejor eso que quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados. Hay que probarlo, y tu supuestamente el mejor piloto de la Alianza. Así que lo conseguirás ¿no Jeff?'' Acabó la frase alzando una ceja en busca de la afirmación que todos esperaban. ''Esperemos que si'' Terminó la frase con una risita forzada. Mientras los demás volvieron a sus posiciones.

La nave comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad hacia el relé. Durante el viaje la nave sufrió más turbulencias de las normales. Lo que les hizo dudar. Entonces la nave fue parándose deteniéndose al lado de otro relé.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Garrus preguntó por los comunicadores la pregunta que todos tenían en mente. ''¿Lo hemos conseguido?''

* * *

¡QUE TAL!

¿Demasiado largo? XD ¿Aburrido? o ¿Os ha gustado? Sea lo que sea esperamos que hayais disfrutado.

Dejad en los comentarios cualquier comentario que tengais (que poesia XD)

Bueno. Tenemos miles de ideas para continuar. Esperamos que os gusten todas. ;3

ZAAMEI cambio y corto


	4. De vuelta a la vida

_**DE LAS CENIZAS**_

 _Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tenéis el capítulo por Navidad. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis._

 _¡ENJOY!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: De vuelta a la vida**_

* * *

La oscuridad lo inundaba todo junto a un silencio muerto y un frio inerte. Entonces fue cuando la luz apareció e iluminó el sitio llenándolo de una temperatura cálida, agradable, y calma. Una calma que no sentía desde hace meses, puede que años. Una playa junto a un mar que inundaba prácticamente toda la vista que disponía en ese momento. Junto a mí había un bar. '¿ _Puede ser…?'_ Me acerco, pero no hay nadie. Todo está tan solo. ' _No puede ser…no…'_ Veo que en la barra hay una extraña carta. –Nos vemos en el bar- ponía. '' _Garrus…''_ Pego un brinco tras notar como alguien me cogía del hombro. Pero al girarme no había nadie. No había nada…' _Necesito volver…'_ Comienzo a correr en busca de una salida '' _Necesito verle''_ , solo consigo dar vueltas sin sentido. ' _NO PUEDO MORIR'_

/

'' ¡LA PERDEMOS!'' gritaba un doctor atendiendo a la soldado herida.

Se escuchaba de fondo el pitido de una máquina que indicaba el pulso del paciente. Era pulsos irregulares y débiles. Otra máquina emitía un pitido constante y molesto que indicaba la respiración. Que en esos momentos le era nula.

''Las omniherramientas no funcionan. ¡¿Cómo la reanimamos?! '' Decía una enfermera estresada por la situación. ''Habrá que hacerlo como antaño. '' Dijo el doctor mientras se disponía a insuflar aire por su boca llenando así sus pulmones y de inmediato colocó sus manos en el pecho de la víctima mientras presionaba en busca de una reacción. En busca de volver a respirar. Las enfermeras miraban el intento del doctor sin expulsar ni inhalar aire. Nada. El doctor no podía perder la fe, así que en un intento desesperado se agarró sus manos golpeando con más fuerzas a la comandante esperando cualquier signo de esperanza. Pero no fue hasta que una de las enfermeras le hizo volver a la realidad para observar que ya no tenía pulso alguno.

/

Estaba tirada en el suelo de rodillas desahogandome como nunca antes. No podía parar de dejar caer las lágrimas por la cara. Entonces alguien apareció delante de mí. No conseguía reconocerlo. Era tan solo una silueta en el espacio. ''Aún tienes esperanzas'' le dijo con una rara voz. Casi incomprensible. Me quedé callada, inmutada, mirando aquel extraño sujeto. ''Solo necesitas luchar. Luchar por tu vida… Y volver a un mundo llenó de dolor, pero también de momentos inolvidables'' Dijo mientras se apartó dejando a la vista un extraño arco que se encontraba en la lejanía, en el que no se podía ver que se encontraba tras él. Habría jurado que no lo había visto antes. Vuelvo a mirar a la silueta cuando vuelve a hablar ''Pero también puedes rendirte y quedarte aquí en este lugar de calma y tranquilidad. '' _'¿Tranquilidad? ¿Yo? No me hagas reir'_ Pienso para mi interior. ''La elección es tuya. '' Me quede parada un momento y entonces me levanto. _'Viviré. No soy cobarde ni me echaré para atrás por nada'_ Comiendo a caminar más rápido acercándome a la puerta. _'Debo vivir. Tengo que volver a ver a todos. Saber que están bien'_ Corro, ya casi estoy. ' _Tengo que volver a ver a Garrus. Le hice una promesa…y la cumpliré'_ A centímetros del arco salto al ver que el arco se va reduciendo, la cuenta atrás que me llevará de vuelta a la vida se acaba. _'Garrus…'_

/

Los médicos habían tirado la toalla. Ya se disponían a irse cuando la esperanza por la que buscaban apareció. El corazón de la comandante volvió a latir milagrosamente mientras su respiración volvía, llenando el silencio vacío que había en el cuarto.

'' Gracias al cielo'' se escuchó soltar a una de las enfermeras mientras todos volvían a sus puestos. ''Es una mujer luchadora, lo logrará… Lo lograrás comandante''

* * *

 _¡QUE TAL!_

 _Esperamos que sigáis disfrutando con esta serie._

 _¡QUE PASEIS FEL_ ICES FIESTA!

ZAAMEI cambio y corto


	5. Noticias

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 5**_ : _**NOTICIAS**_

* * *

 _¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE LA SERIE! Este es algo más largo que los otros jeje._

 _Esperamos que os guste (a lo que lo seguís aparte de la chica que ha dado señales de vida XD)_

 _A LO DE SIEMPRE QUERIDOS LECTORES ¡ENJOY!_

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN: Todos los personajes e historia de Mass Effect son ABSOLUTA propiedad del grandísimo Bioware**

* * *

'' ¿Lo hemos conseguido? '' Esa era la pregunta que resonaba en las cabezas de todos los presentes en la nave.

''Dios mío…'' Joker estaba atónito. Su reacción dejo a sus compañeros que estaban tras los comunicadores, dudosos.

'' Joker, ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?'' Preguntó James esperando una respuesta que no recibió. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando. Entonces fue cuando EDI informó a los tripulantes, que estaban ansiosos por descubrir que había pasado '' Lo hemos conseguido… en cierto modo''

'' ¿A qué te refieres con ´en cierto modo` EDI? '' Preguntó Traynor dejando la duda en las mentes de todos.

Fue entonces cuando retransmitió por toda la nave las imágenes de lo que había en el exterior. El terror invadió las caras de todos.

Las naves de quienes no lo habían conseguido estaban allí, destrozadas. Habían cientos… puede que miles de naves si se incluyen a la de los segadores. Estaban los cuerpos de los pasajeros de las naves derribadas congelados, flotando por el espacio sin rumbo.

Lo peor era ver la Tierra. Tan solo con mirarla provocaba una gran punzón. Casi no era reconocible. Ya de por sí apenas se divisaba lo que se encontraba tras la atmósfera de lo llena que estaba de los restos que la guerra había dejado. Sus mares azules, sus colores verdes de la vegetación y las luces de las ciudades que antes eran los hogares de otras personas… habían desaparecido. Los grandes océanos azules ahora eran grandes manchas rojas, la vegetación ya no estaba, y las luces de las ciudades junto a estas se intercambiaron por grandes manchas negras.

Junto a la atmósfera se encontraba lo que quedaba del Crisol, de la Ciudadela. Ahora no era nada más que montones de ruinas esparcidas por doquier.

''Por la diosa…'' Liara estaba horrorizada frente a tal vista. Bueno, ella y toda persona que lo viera.

Ninguno supo de decir o que hacer. Todos esperaban a alguien que los consolara o que los animara. Pero solo había silencio. No fue hasta que la notificación de un mensaje rompió aquel silencio.

''Hacket… está por videoconferencia, Joker'' decía Traynor sin apenas fuerzas mientras aún observaba atónita las imágenes de lo que antes era su hogar.

''Pásamelo a la cabina'' decía Joker mientras se disponía a mirar a una pequeña pantallita que salió en los mandos del conductor.

''Me alegro que hayáis conseguido volver enteros a la Tierra. Bienvenidos'' nadie le dirigió palabra alguna ''sé que esto debe ser duro, pero vosotros más que nadie deberíais saber que las guerras llevan a situaciones como esta. Sobre todo una de esta estatura'' fue entonces cuando Joker se dispuso a preguntarle '' ¿Por qué todo ha dejado de funcionar? ¿Dónde está Shepard? ¿Por qué…? '' Hacket le cortó el habla ''esas respuestas os las daré en cuanto lleguéis a la Tierra. Unos de mis hombres os recogerán. '' Y sin más finalizó la llamada.

''Maldición'' Masculló Joker mientras se tapaba la cara de su ira. EDI de inmediato fue a consolarle.

'' ¿Pero para que necesitamos que otra nave nos recoja? '' preguntó Kaidan.

'' Bosh'tet. El relé por el que hemos pasado no estaba del todo operativo así que el motor no lo ha soportado. La nave está de momento inutilizaba. Si intentáramos aterrizar solo provocaríamos un _estúpido_ accidente'' Le respondió Tali algo enfadada. Kaidan fue a replicar, pero prefirió callarse.

'' En cuanto lleguemos yo iré directa a las instalaciones del hospital a ayudar a los heridos. Necesitarán a todos los médicos que puedan. '' Informó Karin, pero nadie respondió.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a recogerlos y llevarlos a la Tierra.

Por dentro, la vista de la Tierra era aún peor. Las ruinas lo cubrían todo. Había sangre por el suelo junto a cuerpos de soldados y enemigos. Y no había rastro alguno de vida.

En cuanto llegaron a la instalación de la Alianza, bajaron del transporte y Hacket les recibió invitándoles a seguirle por las instalaciones. ''Todos esperábamos vuestra llegada'' dijo tras llegar a una habitación y ordenar a los soldados que se encontraban en ella la abandonaran.

''Gracias por el viajecito, pero queremos explicaciones'' dijo Joker dominado por la ira. ''Sé que tenéis preguntas y queréis respuestas'' Se giró a una mesa llena de papeles y volvió a hablar mientras buscaba entre aquellos papeles. '' ¿Por dónde queréis empezar? '' No tardaron mucho en soltar su primera pregunta '' ¿Qué hay de Shepard? ¿Por qué demonios nos hizo abandonar el sistema solar dejando a nuestra comandante? '' preguntó Garrus mirando fijamente a Hacket esperando una respuesta. ''Os responderé las preguntas, pero os pido que esperéis y dejéis para el final lo relacionado con… Shepard''

La forma en la que dijo aquellas palabras, aquellas pausas y aquella mirada que echó, solo hizo que Garrus y los demás se esperaran lo peor.

Al final decidieron esperar todos afuera mientras Joker debatía con Hacket sobre todo lo que querían…necesitaban saber. Cuando todos salieron fuera del cuarto del general, Kaidan junto a Vega y Traynor fueron a tomar unas copas para dejar pasar el tiempo y Javik salió lejos de aquel alboroto de gente. Mientras, los demás esperaban sentados fuera a que saliera Joker con noticias.

Ninguno hablaba, ni dirigía palabra alguna a nadie, solo esperaban sentados rezando a que toda aquella horrible pesadilla acabara. No fue hasta que Jacob apareció que fue a hablar con sus antiguos compañeros.

''Hey'' hubo un momento de silencio incómodo hasta que decidió seguir hablando. ''Me alegro de que hayáis vuelto a sano y salvo. La situación no es muy buena que digamos… ¿Cuándo llegasteis? ''

''Acabamos de hacerlo. Joker está hablando con Hacket. ¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos? '' preguntó Tali mientras que los demás mantenían silencio.

Jacob sabía perfectamente a que se refería con esa pregunta, sabía a _quién_ se refería. '' Sé muy poco, lo siento… lo único que puedo contaros es que Jack estuvo en el equipo de búsqueda de supervivientes y que la encontraron… pero no sé nada más. Ojalá supiera. Lo siento''

''Tranquilo, gracias por la información. Nos alegramos de volver a verte'' Finalizó Liara mientras que Jacob se dio la vuelta a seguir su camino.

''Espíritus. Gracias a los espíritus, la han encontrado'' dijo Garrus tan flojo que casi solo se escucharon sus subvocales.

Tardaron bastante hasta que por fin Joker salió junto al general. De inmediato saltó Garrus, seguido de las demás esperando respuestas. Pero Hacket les cortó cualquier posible habla que fueran a realizar con un ''Seguidme''. Entonces los cuatro se quedaron mirando a Joker buscando una respuesta, de la que lo único que salió fue un gesto que explicaba que no sabía tampoco que estaba pasando. Los cinco siguieron a Hacket por las instalaciones llegando al centro médico. Parándose frente a una puerta en la que no ponía nombre. Estaban en la zona de tratamiento intensivos.

''Queréis saber sobre Shepard. Pues bien. La encontremos dos días después de que pusiera en marcha el Crisol. No tuvo tanta suerte como Anderson. La encontremos en muy mal estado. Casi… casi muerta. Ahora se encuentra en un estado casi comatoso y… creo que será mejor si lo veis por vosotros mismos'' Tras esto dejó paso para que entraran a la habitación. Garrus no esperó para entrar corriendo a la habitación. Entonces fue cuando vio la cama en la que se encontraba. Se quedó petrificado frente a tal vista. La mujer a la que admiraba, a la mujer a la que amaba estaba allí, quieta e inerte en aquella cama, casi como muerta, tal y como dijo Hacket. Estaba conectada a un tubo que la permitía respirar, una máquina que emitían sus pulsaciones y vías que le administraban lo que necesitaba. Su cara estaba vendada en gran parte, igual que casi que todo su cuerpo. La manta cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, pero se podía notar la falta de uno de sus brazos y una pierna. Lo poco que se podía ver de su cara eran sus ojos cerrados, rodeados de grandes ojeras negras, su piel muy blanca, más de lo que solía tenerla, y sus rojos labios, sin color, todo debido a la pérdida de sangre y el estado en que estaba. Era horrible verla en aquel estado.

Garrus notó como si un edificio se derrumbara encima de él dejando todo su peso sobre sus hombros. Casi le fue imposible acercarse a la cama. En cuanto llegó cogió de inmediato la mano que tenía fuera de las mantas y arrodillarse. Fue entonces cuando Liara y Tali entraron en la habitación y tuvieron la misma reacción que Garrus tras ver a su amiga en aquel estado. ''Keelah…'' dijo Tali quedándose inmóvil, de pie frente a los pies de la cama. Liara informó a Garrus que Joker y EDI había salido a avisar a los otros, pero él no hizo caso. Solo continuaba junto a la pelirroja mientras hablaba con sus subvocales. '' _Gracias a los espíritus Shepard. Estas viva…''_ hizo una pausa intentando aguantar su dolor. Definitivamente, si los turianos lloraran, él lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo a mares. '' _Lo siento. Nunca debí haberte dejado atrás. No hay Shepard sin Vakarian, pero tampoco hay Vakarian sin Shepard… Oh dios…''_ Liara y Tali que estaban observándolo, rompieron en lágrimas frente a tal situación. _''Por favor…espíritus…haced que despierte…''_

* * *

 _¿Y bien? Como dijimos este ha sido algo más largo JEJE. (esperamos que no haya sido muy pesado XD)_

 _ESPERAMOS QUE HAYAIS PASADO UNAS GRANDES NAVIDADES Y PASEIS UN GRAN FIN DE AÑO._

 _Sentimos tener que tardar tanto en subir fics de nuestras historias. Estas fiestas las tenemos muy llenitas con temas de exámenes. Aparte de eso tenemos TANTAS ideas que no sabemos por donde continuar. Aparte de la cantidad de historias escondidas en carpetas que habíamos dejado por olvidadas que estamos recuperando XD_

 _Esperamos que hayáis disfrutado esta historia y disfrutéis la siguiente. ;D_

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto_


	6. Espera

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 6:**_ **ESPERA**

* * *

 _¡HOLA CHICOS! Y feliz año nuevo. Como regalo de año nuevo habíamos pensado en poner un nuevo capítulo. Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS._

 _Esperamos que os guste la historia, y ahora mismo, el capítulo nuevo._

 _A lo de siempre ¡ENJOY!_

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que la Normandy había vuelto a la Tierra. Muchos intentaban esconder sus penas tras mesas de póker. Por eso ese día los compañeros de la comandante decidieron echar una partida. ''Joder que escalera te acabo de meter Alenko. Esos créditos son todos míos'' James reía mientras Kaidan se enfurruñaba ''Eso no es justo, has hecho trampas''. ''Deberías saber jugar a este juego bosh'tet. Sobre todo saber que James siempre miente en sus jugadas. Y no creo que eso sean trampas…'' Tali más que jugar miraba la partida mientras limpiaba sus filtros a la vez que bebía brandy turiano con una pajita.

'' ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Garrus? Se suponía que iba a venir a la quedada'' preguntó Traynor mientras Joker y Tali bajaban la cara mirando al suelo y Liara le contestaba a Samantha ''A preferido quedarse con Shepard. No quiere dejarla sola ''. '' ¿Todavía no ha salido de la habitación? Lleva allí desde que llegamos '' Entonces fue cuando Joker habló mientras subía la puja tras haber empezado la siguiente ronda. ''Si se pudiera, yo también estaría allí. Pero solo se permite a una persona quedarse con Shepard. Así son las normas''

''Las jodidas normas... Aún no me creo que cortaran la señal del mensaje de Jack'' dijo James mientras Jack asentía mientras se terminaba su cerveza. ''No entiendo estos sentimientos tan primitivos. A parte, en mi Imperio habríais muerto por tan solo sacar esa bajara de cartas'' dijo Javik mientras estaba mirando por la ventana con el toque frío que siempre tiene. ''Oh proty. Tienes muchas cosas por aprender. Para empezar es baraja. Y segundo eres más frío que un jodido varren'' le dijo Joker mientras tiraba las cartas rindiéndose por la partida. ''No me llames proty, primitivo'' se dirigió al piloto enfadado. ''Oh venga no te pongas así. Dejaré de llamarte proty cuando dejes de llamarnos primitivos. Tú mismo. Aparte tus antiguas leyes no tienen efecto en esta época. Y si te recuerdo bien, en la fiesta de la ciudadela te emborrachaste. Así que…'' '' VALE YA'' gritó Javik. Tras eso volvió a mirar por la ventana dejando pasar las risas que sus compañeros se estaban aguantando.

O.O.O. O.O.O. O.O.O. O.O.O. O.O.O

'' ¿Sabes cuánto queda padre? La espera es eterna''

''Quedan quince minutos hija. Tranquilízate, ya mismo llegaremos'' respondió el padre a la impaciente hija.

''No puedo seguir esperando. Quiero volver a ver a Garrus. Por una vez que nos dan unas 'vacaciones'. El hospital me tiene agotada'' decía con un tono exageradamente cansado.

''Volveremos a ver a tu hermano. De eso estoy seguro. Pero estate ya quieta Solana, no eres ya una cría. Y sabes que podemos viajar a la Tierra por los asuntos que tengo que atender allí''

''Ya lo sé… Perdona… es que tengo ganas de volver a verle, y de conocer a esa tal Shepard. La gran comandante, según se oye por todas partes. Garrus siempre con su gran sentido a la hora de escoger'' Dijo Solana en parte bromeando.

''Sí. Nunca cambiará. Espero que haya escogido bien. Ves preparándote. Ya estamos llegando''

''Que ganas''

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O

''TOMA ESA. Quien iba a decir que he ganado al gran James Vega en el póker. Ups, es verdad. YO'' Jack estaba restregándole en la cara su victoria a James mientras Liara seguía advirtiendo a Kasumi que dejara de jugar con los sistemas de la Alianza. Algo que la ladrona siguió ignorando. '' ¿Qué haces Tali? '' Dijo Liara intentando encontrar una conversación que no fuera relacionada con el póker. ''HIP… estoy bebiendo la mejor… HIP…bebida que he probado… HIP. Y todo gracias al nuevo sistema de filtros y al puerto de inducción de emergencia… HIP''. ''Es una pajita… Tali. ¿Cuántas veces te lo ha dicho ya Shepard? ''. '' No las suficientes. Y es _puerto de inducción de emergencia''_ Liara, ya pasando de intentar encontrar una buena conversación, acabó dando un resoplido.

'' ¿Os habéis percatado que día es hoy en el calendario humano? '' dijo Miranda mientras ignoraba la continua actitud de Jack. ''La verdad es que no. ¿Por qué lo dices? '' dijo Joker medio ebrio. ''Hoy es 24 de diciembre'' Dijo mientras los humanos de la sala se percataban de la fecha en la que se encontraban. Pero entonces fue cuando la quariana saltó ''Es…HIP…la fecha en la que los quarianos suelen elegir nuevo líder…HIP''. ''En la Tierra tiene otro significado. Hoy es noche buena. ¿No es así? '' Dijo Liara segura de lo que había dicho. ''Si… ¿y qué? '' Dijo Kaidan sin percatarse de las miradas de sus compañeros. ''Que ojalá venga algo bueno para Navidad. Nos lo merecemos. Ya le hemos salvado el culo a esta galaxia, y más de una vez'' dijo Vega mientras repartía otra tanda de cartas. ''Ah. Ya entiendo… Estaría bastante bien… oh Keelah, mi cabeza''. ''Eso te pasa por utilizar el puerto de inducción de emergencia cuando no toca, Tali'' dijo divertida Traynor. ''Vete a la mierda'' dijo Tali malhumorada por el dolor que le había venido a la cabeza.

''Jo jo jo. Mira que tenemos aquí'' dijo Kasumi tras haberse colado en la red de la Alianza. ''No tienes remedio'' le dijo Traynor mientras subía la apuesta en la mesa.

Entonces la puerta se abrió mientras entraba Hacket. Kasumi cerró de inmediato el ordenador seguido de un ''Yo no he sido''. Todos intentaron aguantarse la risa. Hacket confundido ignoró a la ladrona y continuó. ''Me gustaría que alguien acompañara a unos visitantes…'''

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O

Allí estaba. Sin moverse si no era necesario. Al lado de la comandante, aguantándole la mano y estando con ella esperando un simple movimiento, una simple reacción para volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero aun sabiendo que puede que nunca despertara, seguía manteniendo su fe pasando todo el día sentado junto a ella.

Realmente no sabía qué hora era ya que el reloj que se encontraba en la sala estaba parado, igual que ella. Y él sabía que igual que el reloj, ella volvería a moverse.

Al lado del reloj había un calendario en el que se marcaba el día 25 con un gran círculo rojo. Garrus supuso que sería de algún día especial en la Tierra, pero no duró mucho pensando sobre el tema.

Estaba revisando su chapa, en la que ponía N7, situada en la mesita al lado de la cama, cuando alguien entró por la puerta irrumpiendo el silencio que había. ''Ah Liara, eres tú. ¿Qué tal? ¿Vienes a ver a Shepard? '' dijo Garrus. Pero la asari le negó con la cabeza ''Yo no, pero hay otras persona que han venido a verte, Garrus'' el turiano estaba intrigado. ¿Quién querría verle a _él_ en esos momentos? Fue entonces cuando dos personas que Garrus jamás podría olvidar entraron por la puerta. En cuanto les reconoció, que fue al instante, se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer. ''Me alegro de volver a veros... Solana, padre'' Su hermana no dudó en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, mientras que su padre se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. ''Nosotros también nos alegramos de volver a verte. Tiene que haber sido duro'' dijo Solana mientras le examinaba en busca de cualquier herida. ' _Tan protectora como siempre'_ pensó Garrus. '' ¿Qué tal os ha ido? Escuché que pudisteis escapar de Palaven, pero no obtuve mucha más información'' dijo Garrus dirigiendo la mirada a su figura paternal. ''Tranquilo, lo conseguimos. Perdón por no venir antes. Estábamos ocupados'' Garrus hizo un gesto a invitarlos a entrar. ''Hemos oído grandes historias sobre ella… tienes suerte'' dijo Solana con un toque suave. ''Sí'' se limitó a contestar Garrus.

''Eso lo sabremos en cuanto la conozcamos mejor'' dijo el padre en tono algo duro sin pensar en sus palabras ''¡Padre!'' dijo Solana intentando hacer que corrigiera lo que había dicho. Pero él decidió no hacer caso a su hija y marcharse de la habitación ''tengo asuntos que atender, Solana quédate con tu hermano. Perdona Garrus… Me alegro de volver a verte hijo, de verdad'' el turiano le respondió con un simple movimiento con su cabeza. ''No le hagas caso. Creo que es perfecta. Tengo ganas de conocerla, y es muy guapa para ser humana'' dijo la hermana intentando consolar a su hermano. ''Se nota que no la has visto en su mejor momento, ya verás cuando se recupere, entonces sí que la verás guapa, con su gran sonrisa por todos lados. Excepto con los enemigos, entonces te da miedo decirle cualquier cosa…'' ambos soltaron una risita. '' os habríais llevado bien''. ''Nos llevaremos bien Garrus. No seas tan pesimista…'' dijo su hermana acompañada de una sonrisa ''¿te acuerdas de las historias que nos contaba madre? ''. '' Cómo no…'' dijo Garrus dejando seguir hablando a su hermana.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas. Cuando Solana se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era se despidió de su hermano y marchó en busca de su padre. Garrus, de lo cansado que estaba, no tardó en caer dormido.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O

Lo primero que sintió fue el Sol dándole en la cara. Lo que ayudó a que pudiera abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un blanco, pero hasta que no consiguió aclarar su vista no se percató de que era el techo de una habitación. Lo primero en ver fue la ventana de la habitación y la nieve que se veía del exterior. Poco a poco fue girando su cabeza investigando donde podía estar. Una incómoda cama, paredes blancas, una mesita horrible con flores ' _oh, mi chapa'_. Estaba sintiéndose bien por no estar muerta, pero a la vez molesta sabiendo que estaba en un hospital. Pero el pánico empezó a entrar cuando se percató de que su brazo y su pierna no estaban. Debido a su estado no logró moverse mucho, ni gritar, ni nada por el estilo. Solo un pequeño hilo de voz que costó salir debido al respirador que llevaba puesto. Pero poco a poco intentó calmarse. Cuando empezó a verlo todo con más claridad se percató de él. Allí estaba él, su amado turiano, dormido en su regazo.

* * *

 _¿Que tal os ha parecido este capítulo? Lamentamos no haber subido antes, pero no sabíamos como continuarlo. Y si os decimos la verdad estamos algo confusos. Ya que no sabemos si terminar la historia aquí y hacer otras historias aparte o hacer una súper historia. (muchos hemos votado por la segundo pero quien sabe XD)_

 _Esperamos que no sea demasiado de 'o mi amor, te extraño'. Pero tranquilos,, ya que si seguimos como historia larga, habrá acción y cosas inesperadas. Jejejeje_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _Igualmente esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo. Teníamos pensada la idea de hacer despertar a Shepard en Navidad (algo que hemos escrito) Y COLGARLO EN NAVIDAD. Pero el tiempo no está de nuestra parte. SORRY ABOUT THAT._

 _Bueno chicos._

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto_


	7. Despertar

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 7:**_ **DESPERTAR**

* * *

 _Vamos a ser sinceros. No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevamos sin subir fanfic (sorry). Pero esperamos que la noticia de que no sabíamos si continuar o dejar la historia os haya hecho pensar. Pues bien ¡Hemos decidido continuarlo! XD_

 _Esperamos que disfrutéis el capítulo siguiente._

* * *

Lo primero en escucharse fue un jarrón cayendo al suelo. Lo que captó la atención del turiano dormido. No tardó en despertarse para observar que pasaba. Unaenfermera que había ido a cambiar las flores estaba allí parada, atónita, sin decir nada, solo mirando a la cama. Lo que hizo que Garrus se extrañara y se estremeciera. Cuando giró la cabeza se quedó congelado. ''Shepard…''. La pelirroja estaba con los ojos abiertos y mirándole. No tenía ninguna mueca en la cara, solo miraba fijamente. Garrus intentó hablar, pero en vez de palabras lo que soltó fue un abrazo mientras la enfermera salía del cuarto en busca de un médico. ''Has despertado, Oh dios…gracias…gracias…gracias'' Garrus seguía teniéndola entre sus brazos mientras ella volvió su brazo alrededor suyo abrazándole también, intentándole decir algo. ''Ga…Garrus…''. El turiano le dejó de abrazar y le dio un beso, aun siguiendo sin creer que no fuera un sueño. ''Hey…' Dijo Shepard intentando hablar. ''No malgastes tus energías, descansa. Ahora vendrá el médico'' Shepard iba a replicar pero la entrada de alguien al cuarto la impidió seguir. Entonces el médico comenzó a hablar extremadamente rápido ''Bien, has despertado. La verdad no esperábamos que lo hicieras tan pronto. Puede que las mejoras de Cerberus hayan ayudado. Deberemos hacerte una revisión. Rápida pero fiable. ¿La voz? Un poco de agua y medigel lo arreglarán. Probablemente sientas mareos debido al tiempo que has estado dormida. Necesitarás proteínas para recuperar tu estado normal. Muchas cosas por determinar'' tomó aire y continuó ''¿Alguna pregunta? '' Todos en la sala se quedaron embobados. El médico era salariano. ' _¿Todos serán así? '_ Pensó Garrus realizando una pequeña mueca. Mientras tanto la enfermera que lo acompañaba le daba a Shepard un vaso de agua mientras la cama se inclinaba para mayor comodidad. ''Argh…*cof*… así mejor. Pensaba que me había quedado muda…'' el médico empezó a extraerle el respirador a Shepard. Lo que le era bastante molesto. Garrus estaba algo angustiado al ver esos largos tubos salir de la nariz de Shepard. ''Joder…'' dijo Jane, tras recuperarse de quitarle el respirador, se frotó la garganta y se dirigió a él. ''Hey, ya ha pasado. Ha sido molesto pero no te preocupe'' Se rió mientras Garrus seguía sosteniéndole la mano ''Me alegro de volver a verte''

''Eso debería decirlo yo. ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo masoca que eres?... Nos has hecho pasarlo bastante mal'' dijo Garrus intentado ser irónico y a la vez reprimir a Shepard.

''Perdona por impedir la matanza de los segadores. Oye, ¿cuánto llevo dormida?, ¿cómo están los demás? ''

''Pues…'' ''Las preguntas serán respondidas luego. Voy a realizar la revisión. Le pido que abandone el cuarto hasta que acabemos'' cortó el salariano a Garrus. El turiano al principio dudó en si irse o no. Pero tras ver la mirada que le estaba echando el doctor decidió irse de la habitación dándole un beso a Jane. ''Nos vemos luego Shepard''. En ese momento la comandante no sabía si sonreír al turiano o intentar levantarse para darle una patada en el culo. _'Ugh, hospitales. Como los odio'_ tras ese pensamiento supo que la próxima vez que viera a Garrus le patearía por haberla dejado sola en la habitación del hospital.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Ohh Keelah. Mi cabeza me sigue matando'' decía Tali mientras Jack se estaba regodeando a su lado por evitar la gran resaca de ayer. ''Cargadores bióticos Tali. Deberías probarlos'' No se veía la cara de la Tali por la máscara, pero estaba claro que le estaba echando una mirada asesina. Mientras Liara estaba maldiciendo a James por haberle ofrecido aquella cerveza… y la siguiente… y todas las demás.

Estaban todos intentando acabar con sus resacas cuando alguien entró por la puerta. Pero nadie miró a ver quién podía ser ''Oh, venga ya. Ni que hubiéramos roto algo'' contestó Kaidan tomándose una aspirina. ''Creó que querréis ver quien es'' dijo Kasumi apareciendo de la nada ''Y no rompisteis nada. Os quedasteis dormidos''. Nadie estaba realmente de humor como para hacer caso a la ladrona. Pero el mirar quién había entrado les llevaría una gran sorpresa. ''Hey. Me alegro de verte _Scars._ Pero la fiesta acabó ayer _''_ dijo James volviendo a su vaso de agua. ''Que bien que hayas decidido salir. Necesitabas un respiro. Ven y…''

''Está despierta'' cortó Garrus a Liara con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

''¿Cómo has dicho?'' preguntó Miranda al turiano mientras todos se habían quedado congelados frente a tal noticia. ''Está despierta. Esta misma mañana ha despertado'' Seguía hablando Vakarian mientras Jack le señaló ''Va enserio Gar. Como esto sea una broma voy a pintar las paredes contigo''

'' ¡No! Es verdad. Ahora un médico la está viendo. Oh Dios…pensé que nunca…agh''. ''Eh, ven aquí y tómate algo. Te ayudará'' Garrus hizo lo que Traynor le dijo y se sentó en la mesa junto a Vega mientras Jack le traía un vaso con alcohol. ''Entonces Lola está despierta. ¿Por qué no vamos a verla? '' dijo James mientras seguía con su agua. ''El médico ha dicho que no podemos visitarla hasta que acabe con la revisión''

''Vaya mierda. Tendremos que esperar otra vez''

'' ¿Cuándo hemos parado de esperar? '' Dijo Joker mientras se recolocaba su gorra de la SR1.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Me has dejado sola. En una habitación de un _hospital._ Con un salariano más insoportable que Mordin. Ésta no te la perdono Vakarian'' decía Shepard mientras todos entraban a ver a su amiga. Garrus levantaba las manos en señal de rendición mientras que ella sonreía al ver a todos sus amigos bien. '' ¿Qué tal Lola? '' dijo James mientras buscaba asiento en la sala. Se podía ver que le habían quitado las vendas de la cara, dejando una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja, y que ahora solo tenía unas pocas vendas en el brazo que tenía. ''Bien. Algo hambrienta a decir verda. Y EDI, me tenías asustada. Que bien que todos estéis bien, me alegro de veros chicos'' dijo mientras la IA saludaba a Shepard. '' Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros Shepard. Has estado dormida bastante tiempo. Y parece que los milagros _sí_ ocurren'' dijo Tali tras recordar la conversación del día anterior. ''¿Milagro?'' decía Shepard extrañada. ''Sí. Según vuestro calendario hoy es 25 de diciembre. Y has despertado… Feliz Navidad Shep'' sin poder evitarlo, Jane le devolvió una sonrisa a Tali y a todos sus compañeros. ''Estoy sería mucho mejor fuera de este hospital. O más bien de cualquier otro. Preferiría saber cuánto voy a estar aquí soportando a las enfermeras. Pero ahora me gustaría escuchar la historia de cómo volvisteis a la Tierra''

* * *

 _¿QUÉ TAL? Esperamos que os haya gustado. Realmente tenemos tropecientas versiones sobre cómo despierta Shepard. Pero esta ha sido la ganadora (por sorteo, somos así de extraños, ya lo sabemos XD)_

 _Tenemos muchas ideas sobre cómo continuar esto. Lo único, cómo hacerlo._

 _Ojalá os guste cómo va yendo la historia. Hemos pensado en hacer cortos a parte ya que creemos que el primer capítulo de la serie es el peor de todos XD (podéis juzgarnos en eso, es lo que dice la mayoría de nosotros, exceptuando dos)_

 _Para los que continuáis os esperan muchas aventuras. Eso sí. Cada una a su tiempo. Y para mejorar la calidad de nuestros fics creo que lo primero será dejar de escribir tantas notas._

 _¡Que paséis un buen día!_

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto_


	8. Pasado

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 8: PASADO**_

* * *

 _¡Qué tal chicos! Sentimos no haber subido capítulo. Hemos estado algo ocupados. Este capítulo será algo como de relleno (no nos mateis) Pero aún así, esperamos que os guste._

 _¡Enjoy!_

* * *

''Pero eso es mucho Shepard. Necesito pilotar mi nave. A mi Normandy'' decía Joker desesperado.

Habían pasado tres meses desde el despertar de Shepard y todos estaban ansiosos para que le dieran el alta.

''Ya has escuchado a Chawkas. Solo un mes más. Después reconstruirán la Normandy. Has esperado casi cuatro meses desde que llegasteis a la Tierra. Por uno más no pasa nada'' decía Shepard ante los ruegos de Joker por volver a la nave.

''Por eso mismo necesito pilotarla ya. Ha pasado mucho, no, mucho no, ¡demasiado tiempo! Necesito pilotar algo. Intenta rogar a Hackett que la vaya preparando para cuando salgas de aquí''

''Si fuese por mí ya habría salido de este hospital del infierno y salido con vosotros. Pero no es así. Así que si tanto te quejas, quéjate a Hacket '' Quería dejarlo ahí, pero sabía que Joker seguiría molestándola. ''Y si tanto quieres pilotar una nave vete a los recreativos. Puede que hasta te den una chuche por tu puntuación'' Joker, frente a tal comentario prefirió callarse, pero también fue decidido a pedirle a Hacket comenzar cuanto antes las reparaciones de la nave. Antes de que saliera del cuarto a cojas, Garrus y Liara entraron a ver a Shepard, pero no antes de que se quedaran mirando a Joker frente a la cara de determinación que llevaba.

'' ¿Qué le has dicho ya a Jeff, Shepard?'' preguntó Liara entrando en el cuarto y cogiendo una de las sillas que habían en junto a la puerta.

''Ya os daréis cuenta. No tardará en ir contándolo a los cuatro vientos. De todas forma, me alegro de veros'' dijo Shepard viendo a su amiga sentarse a su lado mientras que Garrus la saludaba con un beso en la frente y sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama.

'' ¿Cómo estás? '' preguntó Liara al ver a su amiga casi totalmente recuperada. Todas las heridas habían desaparecido casi al completo, exceptuando unas pocas cicatrices, una de ellas situada en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

''Mejor. Estos médicos son increíbles, mis heridas se han curado antes de lo que me esperaba. Y gracias a Miranda vuelvo a tener pierna y brazo. Ojalá estuviera aquí, pero supongo que está mejor con su hermana. Le irá bien'' decía Shepard mientras movía su nuevo brazo.

''Ves como los hospitales no son tan malos. No sé qué tienes en contra de ellos…'' decía mientras Jane le devolvió una mirada. '' y creo que nunca lo sabremos. Igualmente, me alegro de que estés bien. Ahora tú y Garrus podéis ser el equipo cicatriz'' decía picarona Liara.

Garrus reía frente a lo que T'Soni dijo ''Espíritus Liara, cualquier nombre menos ese'' Todos rieron. En realidad sí que era un nombre raro.

Al cesar las risas, Shepard habló ''Tengo ganas de volver a la Normandy. Esta será la SR3 ¿no? Cada vez que nos lanzamos a una misión peligrosa la nave siempre sale malparada''

''No solo ella, tú también. Es como si estuvierais unidas. Y ¿misión peligrosa? Yo la llamaría suicida como poco'' decía Garrus mientras Liara asentía.

''Como queráis llamarla. ¿Os uniríais a mí si tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a otra misión de este estilo? No podría hacerlo sin vosotros'' dijo Shepard mientras Garrus le cogía de la mano y Liara le aseguraba ''Siempre Shepard''

''A parte, podrías hacerlo sin nosotros, solo que sin tanto estilo'' dijo Garrus

'' ¿Enserio tenías que soltarlo? '' Pregunto Jane irónica por haber estropeado el momento.

'' Siempre Shepard''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shepard estaba comiendo en el hospital cuando entró Chawkas en la habitación junto aquel médico salariano.

''¿Qué tal te encuentras Shepard?'' preguntó la doctora a la comandante tras acercarse a su cama.

''Bien. Aunque esta comida está asquerosa, pero supongo que no me traerán otro tipo de comida ¿no?''

''No'' dijo el salariano

Shepard resopló ''En fin. Bueno, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Sucede algo?''

''Sí. Tus nuevas extremidades, han tenido una adaptación correcta. Es necesario comprobarlas junto a tu estado. Probable incomodidad al principio. Los resultados se te comunicarán en cuanto la prueba acabe. Nada por lo que preocuparse. Todo está controlado'' dijo el médico mientras examinaba a la comandante con su omniherramienta.

Shepard le susurró a Karin ''es cosa mía, ¿o es igualito a Mordin?''

Chawkas rió ''a mí también me recuerda un poco a él''

Shepard se perdió entre sus recuerdos del científico. Era una perdida dolorosa junto a la de Legion y la de Thane. Pero sus recuerdos cesaron en cuanto el doctor se acercó a la pelirroja junto a una silla de ruedas. ''Ten'' dijo el salariano ayudando a Shepard a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Le era cómodo sentarse en otro sitio que no fuera aquella dura cama.

Salieron de la habitación y llegaron a un pequeño cuarto en el que había una extraña máquina y un gran sitio vacío. Primero la llevaron a la máquina en la que pusieron su pierna.

''Dime que paré en cuanto te empiece a doler'' dijo el médico salariano. Eso definitivamente no la animaba mucho.

La pierna estaba escondida en aquella máquina. Entonces Shepard empezó a sentir un molesto cosquilleo en su pierna que poco a poco iba aumentando, y a los pocos minutos empezó a dolerle. Hizo un gesto haciendo parar al médico. ' _qué demonios ha hecho…'_ pensó.

''Hmmm. No está del todo curada. Poca resistencia. Necesitarás la silla de ruedas'' dijo el médico.

''¿Cómo?'' se limitó a preguntar la pelirroja.

''Tu pierna está bien. Es solo que al no haberla utilizado su resistencia es mínima. Tiene casi la misma fragilidad que una de un niño pequeño. Pero antes de eso deberemos comprobar que esté correctamente. Ten, coge esto'' dijo la doctora dándole unas muletas y ayudándola a levantarse.

Al principio era costoso, pero le cogió la práctica a las muletas. Pero aun así era algo doloroso así que los médicos le comentaron que debía reposar más tiempo la pierna, aunque podía utilizar la silla de ruedas para moverse de vez en cuando en vez de estar siempre parada en su habitación.

''Nunca pensé que esto se lo diría a ningún médico… pero gracias'' le dijo Shepard al salariano que la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla. ''Nunca he tenido la ocasión de saber tu nombre''

''No es realmente necesario. Pero tal y como dicen, hay que ayudar en cualquier cosa posible, así que así lo quieres, me puedes llamar Vorrok, Vorrok Solus'' Shepard no estaba segura si había oído bien.

'' ¿Solus? ¿Acaso tienes alguna relación con Mordin Solus?''

''Pues, en efecto sí. Él era mi primo. Murió haciendo su deber…'' calló durante un momento ''Puedes pedirme siempre lo que necesites, comandante'' tras esto cogió los pads y salió del cuarto dejando a Chakwas y a Shepard solas.

'' ¿Coincidencia? Ya decía yo que se parecía demasiado'' comentó Chawkas mientras Jane aún estaba atónita.

Tras salir del cuarto vieron a Garrus allí parado.'' ¿Desde cuando llevas ahí? Preguntó Shepard.

''Lo suficiente como para saber que tendrás que ir en silla de ruedas una temporada… ¿Enserio ese es el primo de Mordin?'' preguntó Garrus mirando a las dos chicas enfrente suyo.

Shepard se limitó a asentir dejando que Garrus cogiera la silla para llevársela despidiéndose de Chawkas.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Garrus la llevo a una sala que era como comedor. En la barra se encontraban Jack y Liara discutiendo sobre cuál de las dos tenía mejores poderes bióticos. James, Joker, Traynor y Kaidan estaban en una mesita en medio de la sala echando una partida al póker mientras que los demás estaban alrededor mirando la partida.

-''Shepard'' dijo Liara dejando de hablar con Jack para hablar con su amiga. En cuanto la llamó todos miraron a Shepard, ya que no se percataron de su presencia atendiendo la partida de póker. Liara se levantó de inmediato para abrazar a su amiga.

'' Hey Lola. Bonita silla, ¿cómo te encuentras?'' dijo James tras presenciar a la pelirroja.

Tras terminar de abrazar a Liara, Shepard se dirigió a los demás, que estaban contentos de ver a su amiga mejorando. ''Lo de la silla ni lo menciones James, por lo otro estoy mejor…'' dejó de hablar al fijarse que había menos gente de la que esperaba ''¿Dónde están los demás?'' dijo la pelirroja recibiendo respuesta de su amiga quariana. ''Se han ido. Querían despedirse, pero debían salir lo antes posible'' dijo Tali mientras EDI especificaba sus trayectos ''Massani salió en busca de Vido y recuperar a los Soles azules. Grunt ha marchado esta misma mañana para prepararse a gobernar Tuchanka ya que Wrex ha decidido acompañarte en tus próximas 'misiones suicidas', y Grunt era el único en el que confiaba. Kasumi Goto ha decidido dar un golpe maestro a unos mercenarios que últimamente viajan vendiendo ilegalmente de Andrómeda a la Vía Láctea -''

''Contrabandistas… no sabe en lo que se mete'' dijo Shepard tras escuchar a EDI

''Así es Shepard. Pero por algo es de las mejores ladronas. La preocupación no es necesaria'' continuó EDI ''Como bien sabrás, Miranda ha decidido irse con su hermana a Illium. Jacob se ha ido a vivir a la colonia de Xanadú mientras que Javik ha decidido ir en busca de unas balizas proteanas que podrían seguir estando activas''

Después de la explicación de EDI, Shepard decidió cambiar de tema y seguir hablando con sus compañeros. Pero antes decidieron acabar con la partida de póker.

Tras un rato de haber estado hablando Shepard con Liara y Tali se escuchó desde la mesa a James restregándole por la cara de Joker, Samantha y Alenko el haberles ganado.

Después de la partida todos se reunieron en el centro del comedor, unos sentados y otros de pie, hablando sobre los viejos tiempos y con la discusión de siempre de cuál era la mejor nave. La SR1 o la SR2. ''Puede que la SR3 supere a sus antecesoras'' comentó Tali irónicamente. ''Puede ser. La tecnología de Cerberus junto a la de la Alianza'' comentó Joker tomándose en serio la ironía de Tali. ''Pero la SR2 que hemos utilizado durante los segadores. ¿La Alianza no la había modificado? Eso sería que era una mezcla entre los dos también ¿no?'' preguntó Kaidan. ''No del todo. La Alianza solo hizo ciertas modificaciones, en efecto. Pero la mayoría eran superficiales, y no tocaron apenas el firmware de la nave. Por lo que la nave era prácticamente de Cerberus'' concluyó EDI explicando a Kaidan su equivocación. ''Pero como todos saben, ninguna se comparará a la SR1. Que habríamos hecho sin ella'' dijo Joker recordando la vieja nave. ''Espero que nos devuelvan el Mako'' dijo Wrex echando de menos los viajes en el antiguo vehículo. ''Pero que no conduzca Shepard. Me da nauseas nada más recordar aquellos viajes que nos daba'' decía Liara recordando el cómo conducía su amiga. Jack simplemente se limitó a reirse'.

Kaidan se limitó a seguir ''Se nota que no la has visto conducir''. Pero Shepard, en vez de tomárselo a mal se rio. ''¿Enserio conducía tan mal?''. Preguntó Shepard cuando todos respondieron asintiendo sincronizadamente. Y Wrex comentó ''al menos era divertido''.

Fue entonces cuando Anderson entró preguntando ''¿Qué era divertido?''

''¡Anderson!'' dijo emocionada Shepard intentando levantarse sin éxito. ''No te muevas Shepard. Ya he escuchado que te ha pasado, no hace falta que te levantes. Yo también estoy contento de verte''

''Con vida'' finalizó Shepard. ''Nadie me ha informado sobre tu estado. Pensé-'' siendo cortada por Anderson ''Sé lo que creías, pero no es así. A mí tampoco me informaron mucho hasta hace poco'' dijo mirando a los demás ''me alegro de veros a vosotros también''. La mayoría tan solo asintió, pero Kaidan y James hicieron un saludo formal militar _'costumbre'_ tal y como dirían. Jack marchó para ver a sus estudiantes en las instalaciones, Traynor y EDI marcharon para ver la situación con la Normady. De mientras los demás se quedaron en el comedor charlando dejando pasar el tiempo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Estuvieron un rato hablando cuando James decidió comentar. ''Ahora que tengo a dos N7 aquí quiero aprovechar. Me gustaría que me aconsejarais sobre el programa N7 si pudierais. Ya sabéis, las pruebas, trabajos, horarios… cosas por el estilo'' terminó dejando a Anderson y Shepard dubitativos. ''¿Pasa algo?'' preguntó James al ver a los dos dudando.

''No, es que…'' dijo Shepard callando. ''Pero es que ¿qué?'' repitió Vega mientras todos los demás se quedaron mirando a los dos N7s. Al ninguno más haber pasado las pruebas N7 no sabían realmente de lo que estaban realmente hablando.

Anderson decidió continuar por Shepard.

''Los programas N7 son muy estrictos. Sobre todo a la hora de cumplir las normas. Y una de estas dice claramente que está prohibido rebelar las pruebas a cualquier otra persona. Tanto si está tanto dentro como fuera del programa. Si alguna de las normas es violada te retiran tanto el programa N7 como la carrera militar… Las normas son muy estrictas'' terminó Anderson dejando la sala en silencio.

Shepard se quedó pensando y finalmente respondiendo ''Exacto. No se pueden revelar las pruebas. Pero eso es en el programa N7. Y solo las pruebas. Todo lo demás podemos contarle y no romperíamos las normas ¿no?''

''No sé. Arriesgarnos por eso…''

''No te preocupes, no le rebelaremos las pruebas y ya está''

''Hmmm…'' Anderson estaba dudando. Realmente quería ayudarlo, pero romper una norma que podría costarle la carrera. ''De acuerdo. Pero nunca debéis decir nada sobre lo que os hemos contado'' terminó haciendo prometer a los presentes en la sala.

''Por dónde empezar… ya sé'' dijo Shepard. ''Lo primero que deberás saber es que no empezarás el programa N7 al principio. Primero te harán las pruebas N1, luego las N2 y así hasta llegar a las N7. El programa se llama así por sus niveles, pero si por ejemplo no eres apto para llegar al N4 te quedas en el N3'' dijo dejando a Anderson continuar. ''Estas pruebas son duras. Tan físicamente como psicológicamente. Ya que cada día son 20 horas de entrenamiento más 4 horas libres para comer y descansar''

''No jodas'' terminó diciendo Kaidan ''¿Enserio hay gente que habéis pasado esto?''

''Por algo es tan raro ver N7 y que hayan tan pocos seleccionados. Aparte que la mayoría no lo consiguen'' dijo Anderson.

''Podríamos estar aquí todo el día explicándote. Pero será mejor si lo ves de otra forma'' dijo Shepard sacando su omniherramiento seguida de Anderson, que la entendió perfectamente.

''¿A qué te refieres?'' dijo James, en sí un poco extrañado.

''A todos los seleccionados se les pide hacer un pequeño video diario de las pruebas. Por ejemplo grabarte dos veces la primera semana y luego una vez cada mes. Es para controlar los cambios realizados en los sujetos'' terminó Anderson mientras encontró un audio.

''¿Por qué?'' terminó preguntando Liara.

''Pues…'' empezó Shepard ''muchos de los estudiantes quedan gravemente heridos durante las pruebas o pierden la cordura. Por lo que estos videos ayudan por si tiene algún problema. O también sirven para guiar a iniciados. Como James''

''¿Tan duras son?'' terminó preguntando Garrus. La pelirroja le devolvió una risa junto a Anderson.

''No lo sabes tú bien'' dijo mientras preguntaba a Anderson cuál de los dos enseñar. Anderson dijo que ensañará un poco de los de Jane.

Tras poner el vídeo, se podía ver a una chica de tal vez 25 o 26 años en la cámara. Era pelirroja con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta con los ojos verdes. Todos reconocieron inmediatamente a Shepard de más joven.

'' **Que ganas. Dicen que el programa es muy exclusivo…¡Y aquí estoy!'' Decía la joven que parecía bastante feliz. ''Según nuestros mayores debemos grabar video diarios. A saber para qué'' dijo mientras se quedó pensando ''Qué puedo decir…Hmmm. Acabo de entrar esta misma mañana junto a otros tres chicos. Son Richard Meer, Darion… no me acuerdo de su apellido, y Katherine Ridder'' dijo mientras los chicos salían por detrás saludando mientras Jane hacía una mueca ''Ellos también deben grabar video diarios. Nos dicen que solo debemos grabar un poco. Pero al ser el primer día hemos decidido no hacerlo tan corto. Hoy será solo para que nos adaptemos. Por la tarde nos darán una conferencia sobre nuestras primeras pruebas N1. Pero según tengo entendido no puedo hablar de ellas. Es un poco rollo'' dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita que sus compañeros nunca habían oído de Shepard. ''Dentro de dos días haré otro video, más corto, sobre nuestras expectativas… Seguro que mi familia estaría orgullosa'' dijo la joven mientras recordaba su familia en Mindoir. '' Bueno. Pase lo que pase, si alguien mira estos videos que me deseé suerte. Shepard, cambio y corto''**

''Parece que lo llevabas muy bien. Pero no te pega la cola'' dijo Tali con una risa.

''¿Qué edad tenías allí Lola?'' preguntó Shepard.

''Tenía 26. Suelen escogernos a esa edad o más pronto, así que has tenido mucha suerte de que te cojan a los 31'' dijo Shepard

''Claaaro. Si tú lo dices'' dijo mientras Shepard ponía el siguiente video. ''Ahora solo pondré unos pocos y el de la prueba N7 y luego tú miras los otros junto a los de Anderson'' dijo mientras James accedía.

 **En el vídeo esta vez salía la misma chica, solo que con el pelo mucho más corto. Casi rapado se podría decir. Pero estaba callada y sudada. Estuvo un rato en silecio hasta que al fin abrió la boca ''Joder…'' dijo intentando recuperar el aliento ''si…si esto son las N1… no quiero ni imaginarme las N7… DIOS'' decía cansada ''ayer apenas dormí. Los putos mosquitos no nos dejan junto al calor… y por si fuera poco… encima las horas de levantarse no son siempre las mismas'' decía mientras se escuchaba a un chico de fondo gritando una palabrota ''Relájate Richard. Déjate esas palabras para las últimas pruebas'' dijo mirando a los otros chicos. Se alejó un poco para hablar con los demás, por lo que apenas se escuchaba la conversación. Cuando volvió ya había recuperado el aliento ''La comida es la más asquerosa que he probado en mi vida. Y encima ahora tendremos que volver a esas camas… ufff'' decía aparentando algo estresada ''creo que ya sé porque son pruebas tan reservadas. Aunque si ya me quejo ahora no duraré mucho'' dijo riendo. ''Será mejor que lo deje o hoy tampoco dormiré. Shepard cambio y corto''**

''¿Me estás diciendo que ya desde el principio es complicado?'' dijo James

''Já. Lo mejor es que luego es peor'' dijo Shepard

''No te pongas así Shepard. Tampoco es para tanto'' dijo Anderson

''Gracias por las palabras de ánimo'' dijo Vega mientras el siguiente video se ponía

 **Esta vez la chica tenía el pelo algo más largo, no llegaba a las orejas y estaba muy poco cuidado. La chica tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente de haber llorado, y la cara sudada junto a una herida en la ceja. Cuando habló comenzó con una voz temblorosa ''Han pasado…dos meses desde mi último video'' dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y tomó un poco de aire para relajarse ''En la prueba de hoy… Darion ha muerto y se han llevado a Kathe por el shock. Solo hemos pasado el examen N1 Richard y yo'' dijo mientras miraba una hoja. ''Mañana empezaremos el N2. Richard con un brazo roto y media cara quemada y yo con la mitad de las costillas rotas'' dijo terminando con una risa desesperada ''He estado pensando en renunciar. Esto…esto es demasiado'' dijo con lágrimas en los ojos ''¡Joder!'' gritó cogiéndose el pecho. Probablemente donde tenía las costillas rotas. ''Pero lo para que dejarlo. Ya que he entrado continuaré. Por algo me han escogido. Lo único que me queda es conseguir continuar evitando al gilipollas de Richard'' terminó con cara de odio. ''Mejor dejo de enrollarme en esta idiotez. Shepard cambio y corto''**

''Diosa'' dijo Liara ''¿Por tanto pasaste?

'' Es algo muy difícil. Te acostumbras. Es duro, pero te enseña a sobrevivir'' dijo Anderson algo frío.

''No te preocupes James. Tu pasarás las pruebas tranquilamente. Te he visto en acción ¿Recuerdas'' dijo Shepard intentando animar a James

''Sí. Pero verlo es-''

''Tú no te guíes por lo que ves. Eso solo pasó en mi promoción y en otra más atrás. Y fue por la imprudencia del chico. Si ves que no puedes continuar, puedes rendirte. Ese chico se lanzó a la boca del lobo siendo muy imprudente. Tú no tendrás problema si no vuelves a estrellarte con otra lanzadera. Ni tú, ni cualquiera de esta sala si se presentara. Ya te lo dije hace tiempo'' dijo animándole como podía.

''Claro. Gracias Lola'' dijo mientras le hacía un gesto para poner el siguiente. Esta vez era en medio de las pruebas N7

 **Ahora la chica se parecía más a Shepard. Pelo corto poco más por debajo de las orejas junto a la cicatriz de su ceja y con los brazos algo más musculosos que al principio. Tenía una venda en su brazo izquierdo y una tirita en su nariz Ahora el sudor no era tanto como en los otros y parecía algo más contenta. ''Ya queda poco para terminar el programa. Si digo la verdad hecho algo de menos al pesado de Meer. Que se rindiera al llegar al N5 era comprensible, pero no propio de ese cabezota'' dijo mostrando una placa que ponía N6 '' Por ahora tengo esta. Y dentro de dos meses tendré la N7 más el ascenso a Comandante. ¡Que ganas! Las pruebas son mucho más duras. Pero ya me he acostumbrado. Incluso a las que te enseñan a sobrevivir a t-'' dijo recordando la norma de prohibido contar las pruebas '' Upps. Al menos no he llegado a decirla. Pues eso, ya queda menos'' dijo mientras miraba unos papeles. ''Según esto, cuando termine estaré bajo el mando de un tal Anderson, también N7, y después de unos meses iré a la nave Normandy SR1… ¿Para que el uno?'' dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. ''Tanto sudor ha tenido su recompensa. Será mejor que me vaya ya a dormir. Shepard cambio y corto''**

''Esa ya se parece más a ti'' comentó Tali graciosa

''Este video muestra que has cambiado. La verdad es que así no parece tan duro…Gracias Lola. Y a usted también Anderson'' dijo con un saludo

''No tanto formalismo hijo'' dijo Anderson ''Tan solo ves diciendo cómo te van yendo las pruebas cuando las hagas'' dijo Anderson mientras los demás seguían callados mirando.

''Ya está tanto N7. Me estoy empezando a hartar. ¿No podríamos hacer otra partida de póker?'' comentó Joker mientras Shepard se dirigía a la mesa. ''Yo juego'' dijo.

James y Anderson se fueron mientras seguían hablando de N7. Pero los otros al estar cansados del tema hicieron las apuestas para ver quien ganaría esta vez.

* * *

 _¿Que tal? ¿Demasiado relleno? XD_

 _Esperamos que os haya gustado...o divertido... ¡o lo que sea!_

 _Tenemos más ideas. Pero nos gustaría que dejarais vuestras reviews y que nos contarais si os gustan estos capítulos o si os gustaría más ir directamente a la acción y el romance y todo eso._

 _Puede que tardemos en volver a subir. Así que os damos disculpas por adelantado. :(_

 _¡Que tengáis un buen día!_

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto_


	9. Grupo

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 9: GRUPO**_

* * *

 _Andraste, dame fuerzas para poder aguantar los abucheos de la gente enfadada por la tardanza que empezarán en 3...2...1..._

 _¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO! Queríamos subir antes este capítulo, pero hemos tenido mucho trabajo por delante y no hemos podido. ¡Pero tranquilos, no todo a sido en vano! Durante el tiempo que no hemos podido escribir se nos han ocurrido cientos de historias nuevas para el fanfic... ¡Incluso una nueva historia! Pero eso ya veremos cuando sale... XD_

 _[Ya sabemos que el título apesta, no nos abucheéis plz]_

 _Esperamos que os guste el siguiente capítulo. Queríamos dar también las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia. Pero será mejor que no me vaya más por las ramas :p_

 _¡Que paséis una buena lectura! ¡ENJOY!_

* * *

La Normandy casi ya estaba reconstruida, Shepard ya casi estaba recuperada, y todos casi se mueren del calor por los meses de verano en la Tierra.

''Suerte que los turianos adoramos el calor'' decía siempre Garrus cada vez que escuchaba una queja de sus compañeros, en especial Tali.

Ya no quedaban muchos de la antigua tripulación ya que la mayoría se habían marchado a realizar sus propios objetivos.

James marchó para realizar las pruebas N7, aunque seguía en contacto con los demás. Kaidan seguía quedando de vez en cuando con los demás, pero no podía debido a que estaba al cargo de los chicos que Hacket le encomendó instruir. Kasumi había vuelto victoriosa de haber atacado a aquellos contrabandistas, 120000 créditos había conseguido. Por último, Samara se fue por su deber como justiciera asari. Luego ya, estaban los demás que no habían vuelto.

Realmente no quedaban muchos de ellos reunidos, aunque Shepard era paciente, ya que la Normandy no había vuelto a estar activa todavía. Shepard se quedó bastante impresionada ya que los soldados de la Alianza se tomaron la molestia de recoger sus maquetas y a su hámster. La verdad es que Shepard agradecía que hubiesen recuperado su mascota.

Siempre que podía, Joker sacaba el tema de lo impaciente de volver a pilotar a su ''bebé''. Algo que los demás ya estaban algo cansados de oír.

Pero ese día, Joker fue cortado tras las noticias que salían del televisor.

 **[Esta noche han vuelto a ocurrir actos delictivos por el distrito sur de Vancouver. El C-Seg continúa tras los rastros de la banda causante de los delitos ocurridos estas anteriores semanas. Los criminales se han descrito por llevar ropas oscuras con un símbolo de un águila roja. (Se muestra el símbolo descrito por la tele). Y ahora, los deportes…]**

''El calor debe freír el cerebro a esos tipos'' dijo Joker al verse cortado antes por la noticia.

''Si esto fuera Omega ya les habría volado la cabeza'' comentó Garrus mientras limpiaba su Mantis.

''Son solo delitos menores. Dejémoslo hasta ahí. Aparte, eso es trabajo del C-Seg, no de la Alianza'' dijo Shepard mientras manoseaba su placa quemada del cuello en la que ponía 'N7'.

''Pero sabes perfectamente que de los delitos más pequeños puede salir el villano más grande. Aparte, según he escuchado son los mismos bandidos que Kasumi se encontró en la nave de contrabando''

''Puede. Pero ahora mismo mi problema es volver a mi nave y a patear traseros''

''Hablando de la Normandy-'' dijo Joker siendo cortado por un ''NO'' de Garrus.

''Juro por los espíritus que si vuelvo a escucharte hablar de la Normandy…'' sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver a Vorrok entrar por la puerta.

''Buenas noticias comandante. Dentro de un par de semanas estarás preparada para volver al estado activo''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Tal y como dijo Vorrok, ya mismo estaría lista para volver a la vida militar, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese salir del hospital. Como Chawkas sabía que Shepard no soportaba estar allí, le dejó salir, dándole el alta.

''Entonces… ¿No tengo que volver aquí, no?'' preguntó Shepard

''De momento no. Ya te llamaremos si requieres una visita por aquí'' le comentó la doctora mientras le revidaba con la omniherramienta ''Listo. Tus implantes dejaron de funcionar por el Crisol, de ahí que tardaras en recuperarte. Ya vuelven a estar activos, igual que tú lo estarás dentro de poco, comandante'' dijo Chawkas

''Claro. Y espero volver a verte cuando inauguren la nueva Normandy. No sería lo mismo sin ti Karin'' comentó Shepard mientras iba de la cama a la silla de ruedas

''No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Aparte, aún tenemos una botella de brandy pendiente por abrir'' dijo mientras Shepard se alejaba a la puerta despidiéndose de la doctora.

Cuando salió se encontró con Garrus, que la esperaba con un coche en la entrada. La pelirroja se sentó delante mientras Garrus guardaba la silla en los asientos traseros y subía al asiento del conductor.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron en silencio hasta que Shepard, intrigada habló ''Te queda bien la ropa cotidiana, y me gustaría preguntar cómo es que la llevas, pero lo que ahora me intriga és… ¿Adónde vamos?'' preguntó, pero solo recibió el silencio del turiano con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

''Respóndeme Garrus'' dijo con tono infantil

''Es una sorpresa'' dijo mientras se adentraba a la zona civil.

Todo se veía cambiado comparado con la guerra. La calles vacías, destrozadas, sin vida, ahora volvían a tener luz; niños corriendo junto a sus madres detrás, la gente riendo. ' _que tranquilidad'_ pensaba Shepard. Pero un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza y cambió esa tranquilidad de alegre a desesperada. Garrus, al ver la cara que puso Shepard le preguntó preocupado '' ¿Sucede algo Jane?''

''Sabes, creo que eres el único que me llama por mi nombre'' dijo con una sonrisa mal fingida.

''Shepard…'' Dijo con un tono de voz que Shepard no podía negarle.

''Recuerdos…'' dijo dejando a Garrus intrigado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

''Cuando… active el Crisol. Cuando estaba herida, en coma, tuve un… sueño. Estaba sola, en una playa y un fantasma apareció. Me dijo que me estaba muriendo…'' dijo mientras mantenía el silencio y toda la atención que Garrus podía disponerle mientras conducía. ''Y entonces me dijo que podía volver a la vida… o morir estando en tranquilidad, sin problemas… Esta… tranquilidad me ha recordado ese… sueño'' dijo dejando el ambiente en silencio.

''No es verdad'' terminó diciendo Garrus captando la atención de la pelirroja. ''No es verdad, la muerte no es tranquilidad… es solo la falta de los problemas que te supones la vida, de los retos que hay en ella. La tranquilidad es el sentimiento de estar con tus seres queridos sin nada malo que entrometa por medio. Eso es lo que está viviendo ahora toda esta gente. La muerte lo único que tiene es la falta de todo lo que quieres, lo único que tienes son los recuerdos. Tranquilidad es lo que tenemos ahora, aquí mismo. Tú y yo estamos en tranquilidad, sin una guerra, sin gente que nos persiga para matarnos, solo nosotros'' dijo mientras Shepard seguía mirándole impactada por lo que le había dicho. ''Y si no elegiste esa…tranquilidad, es porque sabes que no era verdad lo que ese fantasma te decía y querías volver con nosotros… o porque eres demasiado cabezota para morir''

Shepard estuvo callada un rato. ''Te quiero Garrus''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Oh vega ya EDI, algo tendrás que hacer con la nueva nave. Que haría sin la IA abordo'' decía Joker mientras se dirigían al lugar de quedada con Anderson.

''Joker, yo estoy aquí, no veo problema alguno'' decía EDI mientras aminoraba el paso al ver la lentitud de Joker por su minusvalía. Joker, al ver que EDI no lo llegaría a entender se limitó a decir ''déjalo EDI''

Ambos llegaron al lugar de quedada. Pero Joker solo tenía ojos para la vista. ''Wohooo. Ya vuelve al ruedo mi pequeña''

Una Normandy estaba allí parada, recibiendo unos últimos retoques de pintura. A diferencia de la anterior nave, esta tenía los alerones modificados, con los que según EDI ayudarían a mejorar la manejabilidad de la nave bastante; sus colores eran diferentes, predominaba el azul y las letras de la alianza estaban escritas en blanco con retoques en negro y gris; la ventanas de los aposentos resplandecían un color blanquecino en vez de anaranjado. El resto del exterior de la nave era igual a la anterior.

Joker quería entrar en la nave, pero aún con las advertencias de Anderson pasó la seguridad y entró en la nave.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Garrus aparcó en un edificio a casi las afueras de la ciudad. Shepard estaba bastante intrigada, pero no hizo falta que Garrus le dijera nada tras enseñarle un código de seguridad que era perteneciente al edificio.

Al parecer el haberse alejado del centro no los escondería, ya que habían muchos periodistas en la calle.

Tras salir del coche, Shepard se vio atrapada entre los periodista, entre los cuales se encontraba Khalisah Al-Jilani.

''Comandante, la gente tiene preguntas. Necesitamos que nos preste su tiempo comandante. ¡Comandante!'' decía mientras los reporteros la seguían detrás haciendo preguntas.

Apenas podía salir del círculo de periodistas hasta que Garrus alzó la pistola al cielo y dio una ráfaga de disparos para hacer callar a los periodistas, el cual no dijo nada, simplemente se abrió paso entre ellos para coger a Shepard y llevársela de allí.

''Menudos gilipollas, no soporto a esa mujer'' decía la pelirroja mientras entraban al ascensor ''A veces me arrepiento de no haberle pegado en todas las oportunidades que he tenido''

''La próxima vez que la veas mejor pégale un tiro, así no tendrás que volver a molestarte''

''Podría ser, ya me lo pensaré… ¿Me dirás que hacemos aquí?'' decía tras abrirse las puertas y entrar a un piso. Era un edificio reforzado con tecnología actual, pero los pisos eran parecidos a los antiguos de la Tierra. '' ¡Mira esto!'' decía Shepard al acercarse a una puerta de manillar. ''No había visto una de estas desde Mindoir''

''Yo nunca había visto ninguna. Este es un piso _ así que es normal que hallan una o dos'' decía mientras se dirigía a un pasillo y llamaba a Shepard.

La pelirroja se dirigió lo más rápido que podía en aquella silla. Cuando llegó, vio una habitación que tenía ventanas variables, en realidad le gustaba la vista que se veía a través de ellas. Pero lo que más le asombró fue ver a sus peces en un acuario en una de las paredes junto a su hámster puesto en una mesita. ''¡Finn!'' gritó mientras se dirigía a la jaula del hámster.

''¿Finn?''

''Es el hámster. ¡Lo habéis salvado! ¿Cómo?'' Preguntó Shepard mientras estrujaba al hámster entre sus manos.

''No fue muy difícil. Los encargados en limpiar la nave se los encontraron y nos los devolvieron'' terminó recibiendo un abrazo de la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la silla como podía.

Un poco después Garrus la abrazo más fuerte ''Te he hechado de menos'' dijo mientras Shepard seguía abrazada a él. ''Al principio pensemos que… que te habías ido'' Dijo dejando un momento de respiro mientras Shepard se separaba mirándole a los ojos. ''Tenía miedo Shepard. Tenía miedo de perderte'' él seguía hablando mientras la pelirroja seguía mirando a Garrus. ''Cuando lleguemos y nos dijeron que estabas viva y te vimos en aquel estado… Yo… No sabía qué hacer. Sí, estabas viva, te tenía delante de mí… pero en el estado en que estabas no sabía si era un regalo o una maldición. Estaba aterrado de que no despertaras, o de que si lo hicieras no me recordases o no fueras la misma'' decía volviendo a tomar un respiro mientras la cálida mano de Jane acariciaba la cara de Garrus. ''Pero cuando despertaste y vi que estabas bien, mi mundo volvió a tener sentido… No vuelvas a marcharte'' Ambos se abrazaron y entonces Shepard le respondió ''No pienso marcharme a ningún sitio, de momento. Y bien del todo no, ahora soy medio ciborg'' decía con una sonrisa. '' ¿Qué te parece si probamos la cama? La del hospital no es que fuese muy…cómoda'' dijo con un tono coqueto con el que, tras esto Garrus no dudó en cogerla y llevarla en brazos hasta la cama entre besos.

La dejó suavemente en la cama mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Al principio todo era besos suaves y caricias que acompañaban una ropa menos. La camiseta, luego los pantalones… Ambos estaban desesperados en cierto modo, por lo que el paso de suaves besos a codiciosos no tardó en llegar. Garrus comenzó a recorrer su dulce cuello lentamente hacia abajo mientras jugaba con las correas del sujetador negro que llevaba, recibiendo los besos del cuello con ciertos suspiros de la pelirroja que aumentaban conforme bajaba por su cuerpo. La pelirroja aprovechó a que volviera a los besos para incorporarse encima de él notando un pequeño bulto. '' ¿Feliz de verme así?'' preguntó coqueta la pelirroja. ''Podría decirse. Pero… no quiero hacerte daño por tu estado'' dijo Garrus mientras jugaba con su pelo. ''Tu jamás podrías hacerme daño'' decía la pelirroja mientras movía sus caderas encima de él desesperada, siendo derribada de un movimiento tras haberle dicho con la respiración entrecortada ''Garrus… quiero volver a sentirte''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''¡Sí! Dios''

''Joker no grites tanto o vas a alarmar a los guardias más de lo que lo has hecho antes'' decía Anderson mientras perseguía a Joker por la nave.

'' ¡¿Qué no grite?! Tengo a mi bebe de nuevo. ¡Y mira que asientos! Son de seda con retoques de cuero. ¡Que gusto!'' decía el piloto mientras se removía de placer en su asiento. ''Por cierto, ¿y EDI?'' preguntó tras notar la ausencia de la IA.

''Se ha ido al núcleo de la IA para conectarse a la nave de manera más cómoda'' decía mientras observaba los cambio conforme la anterior Normandy. ''Es algo extraño el ver el cambio que le han dado a la nave'' decía tras observar los nuevos controles de la nave. Estos estaban puestos en círculo, con el asiento en el centro, rodeado por las pantallas y mandos de control. La sala tenía las ventanas de siempre junto asientos de los copilotos en las esquinas acompañados de cámaras de seguridad que observaban toda la nave. ''Y que lo digas'' dijo Joker con cierto toque de nostalgia mientras jugaba con su nueva nave. '' ¿Has visto? No han devuelto las placas abajo en el comedor. Tranquilo, ya no estáis allí junto a los conmemorados''

''Sí, me he fijado. Eso te recuerda todo lo que has pasado para llegar hasta aquí. Te recuerda a los caídos que se sacrificaron para dejar que nosotros sigamos aquí, vivos'' decía Anderson siendo interrumpido por una mueca de Joker ''¿No podéis estar un momento sin hablar de cosas malas? Ya estoy harto, desde que lleguemos aquí la mayoría de las conversaciones son de lo mismo. ¿Sabes por qué siempre intento hablar de la nave? Por el simple hecho de que ya estoy harto de vuestras mierdas de siempre. Y si ahora me dejas, quiero vivir el presente y disfrutar de mi nueva nave sin vuestros malditos lloriqueos'' dijo Joker girándose enfadado, dejando a Anderson a sus espaldas, callado.

Estuvo un rato así, buscando que decir para rebatirle, pero nada le pasó por la mente. No fue hasta que EDI avisó por toda la nave que ya se había conectado para quitar el mal ambiente que había. Joker respondió, algo más calmado. ''Voy a enviarle un mensaje a la comandante. Puede que quiera ver la Normandy SR3'' terminó abriendo su omniherramienta.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Eso… ha estado genial'' decía Shepard con la respiración pesada. Garrus simplemente le beso la frente para afirmar lo que ella había dicho. Los dos se levantaron y se vistieron de inmediato. Mientras que Shepard se sentaba en la silla y se dirigía al salón, Garrus cogió una caja y se la llevó a Shepard.

''Creó que esto lo necesitarás'' decía mientras la pelirroja abría la caja intrigada.

'' ¡Una omniherramienta! Gracias'' decía mientras se la ponía en el brazo

''Me he tomado la libertad de programártelo. Te acabas de librar de un buen rato de programación''

Shepard encendió la omniherramienta y observó que tenía muchos mensajes sin leer. La mayoría eran de sus compañeros que la felicitaban de su recuperación. Otros añadían su reincorporación al equipo mientras que otros decían que tenían otros planes.

'' ¿A quienes tenemos en la Normandy?'' preguntó Garrus.

''Tendremos a James, a Liara… a Kasumi… ¿a Kolyat? Vaya, no me lo esperaba'' decía Shepard

''Será genial ver cómo son sus técnicas de combate. ¿Será mejor o peor que su padre?'' decía Garrus intrigado y excitado al volver a tener un rival con el francotirador que no fuese su novia.

''Sí, será intrigante. Tendremos que hacer una apuesta… También tendremos a Tali-''

'' Y a Wrex'' dijo Garrus cortando a Shepard ''por algo ha dejado al mando a Grunt… Ahora que lo pienso, no me habría esperado eso de él''

''Yo sí. No creo que hubiese aguantado más de unos meses sin salir a patear traseros'' dijo con una risa. ''Según esto tendremos a dos nuevos tripulantes''

'' ¿Enserio? ¿Y quienes serán los elegidos para ir a misiones suicidas?'' decía Garrus con tono dramático

'' ¡Hey! Que no todo son misiones suicidas''

''Contigo sí, Jane''

Shepard hizo un gruñido de desaprobación. ''Los elegidos será un… ¿vorcha? Llamado Nyshik… tiene un buen renombre, ingeniero'' Garrus empezó a reír '' ¿Qué me he perdido?''

''Tali va a tener un buen compañero''

''Y el siguiente és… ¡Vorrok! Se quiere unir. Nos irá bien tener alguien como él''

''Y que lo digas. Chawkas tendrá un buen compañero, esta vez en serio. Pero echaré de menos a Kaidan, era gracioso verle perder junto a Vega'' dijo dejando un silencio que le dejó intrigada a Shepard

'' ¿Sucede algo?''

''Con lo de los mensajes me he acordado de una cosa. Mi hermana quería que quedáramos para que tú y mi padre os conocierais algo'' terminó concretando cuando ''Hoy por la tarde''

''¡¿Qué?!'' gritó Shepard enfadada ''¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?'' preguntó enfadada.

''No me acordaba Shepard, ha sido ahora cuando me ha venido a la cabeza''

''Es tu padre. ¿Cómo no te va a acordar de algo como eso?''

''Me lo dijo mi hermana hace mucho. No se puede recordar todo ¿sabes? Y aunque sea mi padre ya sabes que no es que sea la primera persona que quiera ver'' dijo Garrus molesto

''Ya… ya lo sé. Perdona, es que ha sido repentino''

''No, está bien''

Un sonido de la onminherramienta salió al aire, un mensaje.

''Joker quiere que vayamos a ver la Normandy'' dijo la pelirroja, pero aun viendo la cara de molestia del turiano continuó ''Y si te parece bien después… podríamos ir a esa cita que decía tu hermana''

''Claro'' dijo Garrus con un tono suave por el grito de antes.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Wooo'' decía Garrus acompañado de Shepard tras ver la nave. Los dos subieron al ver a Joker saludándolos desde la compuerta de la nave.

''¿Cómo te quedas con la Normandy _SR3_ '' dijo Joker con una mueca graciosa.

''Vale, vale. Nos quedaremos con SR3… Es increíble'' decía Shepard mientras estaban en el comedor tras recorrer la nave. ''Y me he fijado que hay una marca en las placas de haber puesto y quitado dos. ¿Enserio habíais llegado a ponerme entre ellos?'' dijo Shepard

''No te preocupes Shepard, a la próxima ya sabremos que no hará falta ponerte. Siempre vuelves de entre los muertos'' decía mientras les acompañaban de una pequeña risa que fue cortada al ver a una chica entrar al comedor.

''Esto se ve bastante vacío sin los tripulantes''

'' ¡Traynor!'' decía Shepard animada al ver a su compañera en la nave ''¿Tú también nos acompañarás?''

''Por supuesto. ¿Qué harías sin mi cepillo de dientes si te vuelven a robar la nave?'' dijo con tono gracioso.

''Oh. ¿Enserio? Sabes que no es solo por eso. Y haz el favor de dejar de recordármelo'' decía la pelirroja con las risas a sus espaldas.

''Por cierto. He visto que en el desembarque hay un vehículo bastante grande'' decía Traynor con las caras de tragedia en Garrus y Joker.

''Pero, ¿no era que no se podía bajar allí todavía?'' decía Shepard mirando a Joker ''¿Y el vehículo ese era un Mako? Dime que era un Mako'' decía Shepard animada.

''Sí… es un Mako'' decía mientras miraba a Garrus. ''Tienes mi compasión compañero''

'' ¿Por qué dices eso Joker?'' decía Shepard con una miraba penetrante. Joker al ver que si decía la verdad podría quedarse sin costillas prefirió contestar ''Nada…''

Los tres estuvieron hablando sobre la nueva nave y los nuevos tripulantes. Traynor y Joker también se quedaron bastante. A media conversación volvió EDI con ellos de haber estado fuera hablado con Hacket y Anderson. Cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo pasado Shepard y Garrus se despidieron. Tenían una quedada por delante.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

'' ¡Gar!'' gritó Solana lanzándose a los brazos de Garrus al verles llegar. ''Que bien que hayáis venido. Es un placer Shepard, tenía ganas de conocerte, soy Solana Vakarian. Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti'' decía animada.

''Yo también he oído mucho de ti, me alegro de conocerte. Por cierto, Garrus me dijo que tenías la pierna rota cuando salisteis de Palaven. ¿Estás bien?'' dijo Shepard tras recordar la conversación con Garrus.

''Sí, no te preocupes. Los turianos nos curamos rápido'' dijo dándole el recuerdo a Shepard de cuando Garrus recibió un misil en la cara.

''Sí, ya me he fijado'' decía mirando graciosa a Garrus.

''Mi padre está allí esperándote. Puedes ir mientras yo hablo con mi hermano. Y no te preocupes, tú sé tú misma'' decía mientras Shepard se disponía a ir a la mesa del fondo del lugar con la silla de ruedas.

''Comandante Shepard supongo'' dijo el turiano estrechando la mano de la pelirroja.

''General Vakarian supongo'' decía Shepard con su mismo tono ''es… un placer''

A los dos les costaba encontrar una conversación para hablar.

De mientras Solana interrogaba a Garrus. ''Venga hermanito, algún día me tendrás que decir cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz''

''Hoy no es el día, Solana. Y dudo que nunca te lo diga'' decía Garrus

''Oh, venga ya… Está bien. Pues si no me vas a hablar de eso pues… ¡Oye!'' dijo Solana al ver que su hermano no le prestaba atención. Garrus se giró al momento de oír su grito.

''Sé que estás preocupado, pero todo saldrá bien''

'' ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es de papa de quien estamos hablando. Sabes que él nunca estará de acuerdo con mis elecciones. Nunca lo ha estado. No cuando dejé C-Seg, no cuando me uní a Shepard, no cuando me fui a Omega ni cuando destruí a los recolectores, ni siquiera cuando dejé mi puesto en la luna de Palaven para ir con ella'' decía enfadado

''Porque lo sé, Gar. Tenía sus motivos para estar en desacuerdo-''

''¿Cuáles?'' dijo Garrus casi gritando

''Cuando dejastes C-Seg, sabes que él siempre ha trabajado allí, toda la familia ha vivido de C-Seg, que tú lo dejaras fue romper la costumbre, y por eso se cabreó, aparte lo dejaste para ir a buscar a un espectro que en ese momento no se sabía que estuviese indoctrinado, un espectro que a la vez era un soldado importante. ¡Se te era tratado como traidor Garrus! ¿Sabes los problemas que tuvo padre? No fue hasta que su maldad salió a la luz que no te quitaron la reputación de deshonor para nuestro clan'' decía dejando pensar a Garrus. ''Luego en Omega, sí, te fuiste al lugar donde más delincuencia hay, aparte de no saber nada de ti, y cuando padre y yo nos enteramos que estabas bien, vas y te lanzas a otra misión suicida'' decía Solana con tono de angustia en la voz ''Y por si fuera poco, después de eso y de haber vuelto al ejecito turiano, al poco vas y vuelves con Shepard para volver a lanzarte al abismo. Ha habido tantas veces que hemos pensados que te perdíamos que no podría ni contarlas'' terminó tomándose un respiro.

''Yo… nunca lo miré por ese lado. Pero aun así no sé cómo reaccionará a esto. Ya visto cómo reaccionó en el hospital'' dijo Garrus con una extraña sensación de culpa.

''Ya lo sé, pero estaba muy afectado por todo. Tú no te preocupes, ahora deja que hable con ella y ya verás cómo cambia de opinión''

'' ¿Me lo prometes?''

''Te lo prometo'' dijo mientras pedía una bebida al ver la durada de lo que sería el encuentro ''Y me tendrás que decir que hicistes en Omega''

''No''

''Oh, venga ya''

Vakarian y Shepard seguían hablando, bastante cómodamente para la duda de la pelirroja. Pero al ver que aún estaba incómoda, el turiano se dio cuenta y le habló ''Ya veo, aun no estás segura'' dijo dejando aún más en dudas a Shepard

''Sé que Garrus te ha dicho que no nos llevamos bien, y probablemente que también odie a los humanos. Sé que te ha dicho que he estado la mayoría de su vida en su contra, pero quiero que sepas que lo quería por su bien, porque tenía miedo, y no es hasta ahora que me arrepiento de todo eso. Después de nuestra conversación me he fijado que estaba equivocado, todo mi odio se centraba en la guerra que hubo hace mucho, y quiero que sepas que estaba equivocado y me gustaría que lo lograras entender, tú eres más de lo que mi hijo merece''

''General Vakar-'' dijo Shepard atónita frente a tal confesión y cortada por él mismo.

''Llámame Sadrius, te lo has ganado'' dijo con un tono bastante familiar.

''Sadrius, yo, es un honor que piense eso de mí, y se lo agradezco, sé que tiene que ser algo duro. Pero aunque ahora piense así, ¿por qué sigue tratando a su hijo así?'' preguntó Shepard dejando a Sadrius en silencio.

''He herido a mi hijo tanto… que ya no sé cómo he de dirigirme a él. Este último tiempo hemos intentado conectar algo más, pero tras llegar a la Tierra no hemos vuelto a hablar. Si puedo confesarte algo comandante-''

''Llámame Jane, o Shepard si prefieres… te lo has ganado'' dijo cortando al viejo turiano.

''Claro… yo… tengo miedo de perder a mi hijo…Shepard'' dijo jugando con los dedos en el filo del vaso. Shepard, en un intento de ayudar, le cogió de la mano y le intentó tranquilizar.

''No vas a perder a tu hijo, tan solo tienes que hablar con él y explicárselo. Lo entenderá''

''Yo… gracias Shepard. Quiero que sepas que es un placer tenerte en nuestra familia, hija'' Shepard lo único que hizo fue devolverle una cálida sonrisa ofreciéndole volver con Solana y Garrus. Tras levantarse fue detrás de la silla y le comentó ''permíteme'' dijo llevándola en la silla. Ambos llegaron junto a los dos hermanos que se les quedaron mirando, sin moverse, esperando alguna palabra.

''Tranquilo Garrus, todo ha salido bien'' dijo mirando a Garrus.

Garrus y Sadrius se quedaron mirándose con miradas culpables. Solana y Shepard, al ver la escena dijeron ''Creo que será mejor si os dejamos a los dos solos'' tras esto se fueron a una mesa no muy lejos para hablar entre ellas, dejando a padre e hijo.

''Ya era hora de que hablasen'' dijo Solana. ''¿Qué tal te ha ido?''

''Si te digo la verdad, no me esperaba su reacción. Es un buen hombre'' dijo Shepard mirando la conversación que tenían los dos''

''Mi padre siempre ha sido un gran hombre, pero tiene muchos miedos, los cuales no puede contenerse con su único hijo, con el hijo que le ha llenado de orgullo… supongo que es ¿normal?''

''Creo que sí'' dijo Shepard terminando en una risita. '' ¿Qué tal vuestra visita en la Tierra?'' preguntó.

''Bastante bien. La gente es muy amable y divertida'' decía con tono infantil ''Mucho trabajo, pero me encanta el planeta. Parece que vas a volar por el tipo de atmósfera que tenéis. Es una pena que no podáis visitar Palaven los humanos sin protección''

''Siempre quise visitar Palaven, dicen que por la radiación del Sol que tenéis y las tierras de plata el planeta parece un lugar sacado de un cuento de fantasía''

'' ¿Enserio? Se puede saber quién ha dicho tal estupidez… espíritus'' decía con voz decepcionada. ''Pase lo que pase, no te creas las cosas que te digan de otros lugares sin haber investigado a fondo''

''Claro. Pero eso de que la gente de la Tierra es amable y divertida… se nota que no has conocida a la mayoría. Tu tampoco deberías creértelo todo'' decía Shepard con una media sonrisa en la cara.

'' ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué dices eso?'' decía Solana con tono infantil. Fue ahí cuando Shepard afirmó el comentario de Garrus de que su hermana era una 'niña pequeña'.

''Ahí mismo tienes la respuesta'' decía mientras señalaba la televisión. Una noticia emergente había salido.

 **[Atención a todas las personas que estén viendo esta noticia. El grupo causante de todos los delitos de estas últimas semanas ha salido a la luz dando una noticia por su parte a toda la población.** _ **La imagen pasa de la mujer de las noticias a un video en una calidad algo baja dando lugar a dos personas, probablemente humanos, que llevaban la cara tapada con un casco delante de una pared donde la insignia mencionada esta mañana en las noticias estaba dibujada. El hombre de la derecha comenzó a hablar.**_ **Atención rebaño. Estáis frente al grupo que dominará la galaxia. Por eso mismo os pedimos** _ **amablemente**_ **que os rindáis frente a nosotros, vuestros futuros líderes. Pero no antes de haber liberado este… sistema de los que ahora os dominan, escondiéndoos secretos y sin contar con vosotros. Por eso os enseñaremos que nosotros contaremos con vosotros de tal manera que no lograríamos nada sin el pueblo. Os pedimos que cojáis a los líderes y a sus seguidores y los llevéis ante nosotros para librarnos de ellos. Si no obedecéis acabaremos con ellos más cruelmente, pero no sin antes acabar con aquellos que se interpongan en nuestro camino. Esperamos contar con vosotros. Nos despedimos como grupo que somos, los free redbirds.** _ **Tras esto sale una pantalla donde salen los nombres cuales hay que acabar. Hacket, Anderson… Shepard. Tras un momento la lista desaparece y da lugar a la mujer del telediario.**_ **Esta banda de terroristas están aterrorizando a media Tierra, cosa que las tropas militares ya se han encargado, arrestando a dos cómplices de los terroristas. Más noticias a las 10pm]**

''Malditos bastardos'' decía Shepard, que estaba atenta a cada palabra que salía en la tele.

''No te preocupes, no llegarán muy lejos. De esos hemos tenidos muchos en Palaven'' decía Solana frente al comentario de Shepard. ''Puede que tengas razón que no todos los humanos sean así, pero la mayoría no se dejarán mandar por gente tan indigna como esa''

''Esperemos que sea así'' decía mientras abrir la omniherramienta con una llamada de Joker.

'' _Vamos a tener mucho jaleo cuando volvamos al trabajo''_ dijo Joker por el comunicador.

''Ya veo que has visto las noticias'' decía Shepard mientras miraba a Garrus y Sadrius venir hacía ellas. ''Tal y como dicen, la mala hierba nunca muere''

'' _Y tú eres la jardinera que se ocupa de eliminarla ¿no?''_ dijo Joker riéndose.

''Me temo que sí''

* * *

 _¿Cómo os habeis quedado con el corte de la escenita con Garrus y Shepard?_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 _Y no os preocupes. En el siguiente capítulo (si es tan largo como tenemos pensado) vendrá la acción, sino, será en el siguiente (¿Cuantas veces habremos dicho eso?)_

 _Dejad en los comentarios que pensáis sobre la historia. Que os gusta y que pongamos más, o al contrario, que queréis que dejemos de poner. Como todos los capítulos son improvisados podemos atender a los gustos de los lectores. ¡O si queréis historias a vuestro gusto! Vosotros decidís._

 _Que tengáis un buen día...[tengo que pensar en un mote para vosotros ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ]_


	10. Amenaza

**_DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 10: AMENAZA_**

* * *

 _Si, si. Podéis matarnos por la tardanza a la hora de subir los capítulos. ¡Pero tenemos causas por las cuales subimos tan tarde! Sea lo que sea, intentaremos escribir más para esta semana santa (a ver si no nos la arruinan con exámenes). Bueno, dejo de irme por las ramas y os dejo con la historia. VOLVEMOS A AGRADECER A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE NOS SIGUEN, SOIS UN AMOR 3_

 _Esperamos que disfrutéis el capítulo ¡ENJOY!_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Los asombrosos personajes e historia de Mass Effect perteneces a Bioware-sama**

* * *

Los clientes continuaban mirando fijamente a la pantalla que revelaba los nombres de aquellas personas bajo el punto de mira. Eran muchos los que tendrían el destino de tener que huir y esconderse para vivir, o de enfrentarse cara a cara a aquellos terroristas para evitar un temido baño de sangre. Muchas personas estaban dispuestas a defender a aquellos que antes les protegieron en la guerra, como Hacket, Anderson y Shepard, incluso a aquellos que los protegían de manera política, como el consejo. Demasiadas personas eran el punto de mira en aquella lista negra. Las personas que decidieron estar del lado de aquellos listados eran las que habían conseguido mantener la situación en calma, que por mala suerte, era poca gente en comparación con el resto de personas.

''¡No podemos permitir que por personas como tú se puedan cobrar las vidas de muchas más personas inocentes!'' Saltó un cliente en la cafetería después de que Shepard terminase su videollamada con Joker, muchas otras personas le seguían en la cafetería

Garrus, antes de llegar a la mesa donde Solana y Shepard estaban, decidió dirigirse enfadado al cliente tras el comentario que soltó en referencia. ''Si no fuese ni por ella ni por ninguna de las personas que han salido en esa lista, no tendrías tu culo seboso pegado a esa silla diciendo gilipolleces, sino que estarías muerto. ¡Así que ten más respeto y piensa con esa cabeza que tienes!'' decía Garrus, cada vez con el tono de voz más alto y serio, le acercó el dedo tan cerca de la cara que podía notar la respiración del individuo en este. ''Así que más te vale retirar lo que has dicho'' dijo con tono frío.

''¿Pero qué pasará entonces con nosotros?'' saltó una mujer con un niño en una mesa de detrás ''Si no nos han matado antes los segadores lo harán ahora estos terroristas. No podemos arriesgarnos'' decía con un tono asustado. El miedo se olía en la cafetería. _¿Cómo será ahora allá fuera?_ Se preguntaba Garrus imaginándose el caos que se puede haber montado en segundos tras la noticia. Shepard no dudó en saltar a calmar a la gente preocupada. Se levantó como pudo del asiento buscando un silencio en la sala y las palabras que le decía en ese momento el cerebro y el corazón para actuar y calmar a aquella aterrorizada gente.

''Habéis enfrentado mayores temores en vuestras vida, habéis vivido una guerra. ¿y cómo ha acabado? Derrotando a esas amenazas que nos acosaban, comparado con los segadores, esos monstruos, esta gente no es nada. Podremos con estos tipos. Solo os pedimos que tengáis paciencia, igual que durante la guerra. Que estéis de nuestro lado. Sabemos que tenéis y que tendréis miedo, sé que os tentarán, os darán lo que queráis con bonitos regalos y palabras rebuscadas, pero lo que seguro que os harán será mentiras, usaros, y cuando ya no les hagáis falta se desharán de vosotros. Por eso no podéis rendiros frente a tales personas, ya que ellas no tienen dignidad ni orgullo alguno. No os lancéis a la boca del lobo por ser la única salida, ya que siempre hay más de una que puede salir hasta en el momento más desesperado. Sabemos que tenéis miedo, puede que algunos estéis aterrorizados, pero acabamos de pasar una guerra, no dejéis que el miedo a entrar en otra os eche atrás y pongáis un ganador en una batalla sin empezar. Mostradles que vosotros tenéis las agallas de plantarles cara y decir _no_. Esa es la única manera de ganar. Pueden haber bajas, puede que no. Pero diría que eso es mejor a dejarse vencer ante un enemigo tan indigno como que penséis en eso y en lo que os puede pasar tras obedecer a esa gente. No cometáis un error'' Terminó Shepard con la duda si habían marcado lo suficiente esas palabras como para al menos haber hecho entrar en razón a la gente en aquella cafetería. No era mucha gente, pero ya había varias personas grabándola que aseguraban que el discurso saldría a la luz.

''Siempre animando a las masas eh Shepard'' decía Garrus detrás de la pelirroja provocándole un pequeño salto del susto.

Shepard fue a responderle pero Sadrius les llamó la atención indicándoles la ventana. Solana, Garrus, y Shepard con la silla de ruedas fueron a ver a lo que se refería. La vista les dejó congelados. Puede que el discurso de Shepard hubiese calmado a la gente dentro de la cafetería, pero fuera era un completo caos. La gente se había vuelto loca; había peleas por doquier, la gente asaltando las tiendas y la policía por detrás deteniendo aquellos que lograban alcanzar.

''Parece que tendremos trabajo que hacer'' decía Shepard percatando la atención de los otros. Estaba girada mirando a la entrada, no, estaba mirando a las personas que entraban por ella.

''¡Shepard!'' decía uno de los hombres. Shepard no tardó en reconocer a Hacket. ''Ya veo que te has enterado de lo sucedido. Acompáñame, hay temas que discutir'' decía mientras dos guardaespaldas se acercaban a Shepard.

''Me se cuidar, no necesito a ningún matón'' decía Shepard mientras se le acercaba.

''En los tiempos que corren y en tu estado es mejor prevenir. Ya has curado bastante''

Shepard refunfuñó, pero comprendió y continuó. ''Gar, ves a ver de mientras a los demás. Ya me reuniré con vosotros más adelante''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Entonces… ¿estamos en alerta de nivel 3?'' preguntaba Anderson, que estaba junto a Shepard y Hacket en la habitación.

''Me temo que sí. El consejo quiere poner un nivel alto de peligro terrorista. Si la situación fuera diferente no haría falta poner tanto nivel, con enviar a un grupo de fuerzas especiales a investigar todo esto sería suficiente, pero me temo que no es posible'' Decía mientras recogía un par de informes de la mesa y se los entregaba. ''Con todo el caos que se está formando fuera sería imposible. Tememos que ya haya gente que esté colaborando junto a ellos''

''¿Tan pronto?'' preguntó Shepard a Hacket ''se ha transmitido esta misma tarde, no creo ni que la gente se haya hecho la idea en la cabeza''

''Te sorprendería lo que la gente puede llegar a hacer. A parte, esa transmisión ha sido hoy por el resto del mundo, pero según algunos contactos ya llevan tiempo reclutando, para ser exactos desde que las noticias de los robos y hurtos salieron en las noticias. El número de personas que podrían estar para ellos nos es desconocida'' comentaba mientras se sentaba en su despacho y se llenaba un vaso de whisky.

''¿Crees que llegarán muy lejos?'' comentaba Anderson mientras Hacket jugaba con los filos del vaso.

''Me temo que no lo sé. En un principio parece una simple banda que se ha rebelado durante un tiempo de debilidad política y militar con la intención de llamar la intención de mala manera''

''Eso es en un principio'' comentaba Shepard '' ¿Pero que hay en realidad?''

Hacket se quedó en silencio mirando a su vaso con licor sin dirigir la mirada a las caras de los dos militares que tenía al frente que querían respuestas. ''Me temo que no lo sé'' decía mientras Anderson y Shepard maldecían por todo lo bajo y Hacket se levantaba a mirar por la ventana. ''Por eso quiero pedir vuestra ayuda. Vosotros sois los soldados más capaces que conozco, y me temo que es un dato jodidamente cierto. Por eso quiero que vosotros os encarguéis de ir tras los _free redbirds_ y acabéis con ellos'' decía con tono de mandato.

Anderson y Shepard se levantaron y con un saludo militar aceptaron la misión ''si señor'' pero cuando se dieron la vuelta para marchar Hacket les volvió a cortar el camino.

''Por desgracia… estos terroristas, si de verdad van enserio, intentarán ir a por mí en cualquier momento. Si lo consiguieran, no dejéis que nadie erróneo se ponga al mando'' Shepard y Anderson marcharon tras las palabras de Hacket.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Déjame que entienda. Entonces hay otra banda terrorista, bien. No me digas que también reconstruirán a Shepard y trabajaremos con ellos para que después se vuelvan locos ¿no?'' decía Joker sarcásticamente.

''No te has enterado de nada Jeff'' decía Traynor, que había llegado a la nave poco después que Garrus.

''¡Pues claro que sí! Sé que hay más gente estúpida fuera que lo único que quieren es hacer el idiota''

''Ahora te has enterado'' comentó Garrus. ''Pero sigo sin entender Shepard, ¿por qué iba a decir eso Hacket?''

''Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Pero me da muy mala espina'' decía Shepard. ''Pero creo que es hora de ir reuniendo al equipo''

''¿Con tu estado? ¿Estás loca?'' decía alarmado Garrus

''Oh Garrus, es tu novia, deberías saber de sobra que esa respuesta es un sí escrito en mayúsculas'' decía Joker

''Garrus, es la única solución. Estos personajes se están volviendo muy extremistas, y después de lo sucedido con Cerberus no puedo permitirlo'' comentó la pelirroja

''Entiendo que tengas que ir en busca de patear culos. ¡Pero cuando estés recuperada! No te imagino con un fusil de precisión en una silla de ruedas''

''Yo sí'' comentó gracioso Joker

''No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución'' decía Shepard a sus compañeros mientras cogía de la mano a Garrus para intentar tranquilizarle ''siempre la encontramos. Ya sea de la buena o de la mala manera''

Garrus se le quedó mirando preocupado, cuando iba a articular palabra, Shepard le volvió a responder ''No te preocupes, todo irá bien''. No pudo seguir presionando a Shepard cuando ella intentaba acabar con el tema, de manera que sus palabras se le quedaron en la mente. '' _No podría soportar volver a perderte''_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando, esperando a que los demás tripulantes llegaran. Pero siempre que podían, intentaban no recurrir a temas relacionados con la guerra ni con lo que sucedía en estos momentos en la Tierra, aunque, por desgracia, siempre caía cada cierto tiempo el tema.

Las primera dos personas en llegar fueron Liara y Tali. Ambas estaban ilusionadas de volver a la Normandy, así, según les contó a los presentes, habían quedado para llegar juntas a la reunión. Tras ellas llegó Wrex, algo mascullado y refunfuñando. ''¿Sucede algo Wrex?'' preguntó Liara al ver a su cabreado amigo.

''Pues sucede que aquí en la Tierra no son muy bienvenidos los krogan, sobre todo cuando quieres subir a una de las naves de la Alianza'' dijo mascullando

''Es normal, con la cantidad de cosas que están pasando, ver a un krogan con cara de malos amigos por la calle no es muy reconfortante'' decía Shepard ''Pero, ¿las heridas que tienes? Tiene pinta de ser recientes'' preguntó al observar con más detenimiento las heridas del krogan.

''Pues verás…'' comenzó a hablar el krogan, pero Shepard se perdió en sus pensamientos de repente. Imágenes de toda su vida vinieron a la cabeza. Mindoir, las pruebas N7, la llegada a la Normandy… toda su vida en un instante. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. ' _¿Por qué me vienen estos pensamientos a la mente ahora'_ Después de ver lo que la sociedad estaba haciendo por culpa de los terroristas que ahora asolaban a la gente, después de ver su muerte ya en más de una ocasión, después de todo, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perderlo todo, de morir… o de que le arrebatasen a ella la vida de sus amigos… de su familia. La pelirroja estaba tan perdida entre esos mustios pensamientos hasta que volvió en si tras el balanceó que le hizo Joker para despertarla. ''Sé que no son historias muy normales las de Wrex y probablemente te aburran en estos momentos'' le susurró ''Pero si no escuchas se dará cuenta y se cabreará. Y te digo yo, que no quieres ver a Wrex enfadado'' dijo haciendo que la pelirroja volviese en sí y atendiese a las últimas palabras de su compañero.

''Entonces cuando el último hombre que quedaba se dio cuenta que era su perdición, empezó a suplicarme JAJA. ¿Os lo imagináis? Ooohhh como me divertí metiéndole su arma por-''

''¡Wrex!'' gritó Tali

''¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso te has vuelto demasiado blanda como para escuchar algo tan simple como eso?'' dijo riendo

''No es eso Wrex. Mis historias aterrorizarían a krogans más valientes que tú. Lo que sucede es que contando historias así no creo que des muy buena impresión a los nuevos'' dijo mientras señalaba a Vorrok y Kolyat acercándose a ellos

''Bienvenidos al escuadrón suicida'' comentaba Joker

''Gracias. Y si me permitís, he de decir que he visto cosas peores a las que este krogan decía'' comentó Kolyat

Wrex empezó a reír ''No te faltan años ni nada hijo. Serás un asesino, pero te aseguro que el instinto asesino de matar no lo has vivido lo suficiente'' decía mientras se acercaba al drell con tono intimidatorio (es Wrex, es más intimidante que otra cosa), se le acercó, mirándole con detenimiento ''aparte, te hacen falta más cicatrices'' dijo volviéndose a Shepard ''mientras vais introduciendo a los nuevos bebés me iré marchando a ver el nuevo Mako'' terminó dándose media vuelta, dirigiéndose al ascensor mientras las miradas de los presentes le seguían.

''Sea lo que sea. Bienvenidos'' comentó finalmente Shepard '' si queréis podéis coger unas cervezas que hay en la nevera hasta que venga todo el mundo'' dijo indicando la nevera que había en la cocina de al lado de las mesas del comedor. Ambos rechazaron la oferta de Shepard y decidieron sentarse y esperar. Más tarde llegó James. ''Pensé que el mensaje era una broma'' comentaba Shepard.

''¿A qué viene eso Lola?'' comentaba James

''Pues viene a que estabas en medio de las pruebas N7. Es raro que las hayan cortado. ¿Qué ha sucedido?'' preguntó la pelirroja

''Al parecer con todo el problema que hay ahora con los terroristas han tenido que cortar las pruebas para evitar 'complicaciones' que pudiesen haber durante los entrenamientos y prácticas en la Tierra'' dijo mientras cogía una cerveza de la nevera ''Así aquí me tienes. Preparado para patear traseros más que nunca por cortar mis pruebas'' dijo moviendo los brazos de tal manera que acabó tirando algo de cerveza por los suelos. Algo que Liara le regañó.

''Genial. Temía no tener a alguien con quién compararme en la batalla'' dijo Garrus a su amigo.

''¿Y qué hay de nosotras?'' comentó enfurruñada Tali

''Para empezar, Shepard me patearía el trasero antes de que pudiera levantar mi arma. Liara es biótica, ¿en qué se compara eso con mis habilidades? ¿Kasumi? Mejor no digo nada si no quiero aparecer muerto por una sombra, y menos de Wrex, no soy estúpido. A los demás aún no los he catado. Y Tali…'' se quedó pensando, mirando fijamente a la mirada borrosa que se veía tras su máscara. ''Tu eres Tali'' Ese comentario tuvo en duda a la quariana, ya que no sabía si tomárselo a bien… o a mal.

Más tarde, terminó por llegar Nyshik junto a Chawkas. Al parecer tuvo unos problemas similares a los de Wrex, solo que no tan violentos debido a la intervención de la doctora. Tras las presentaciones todos tomaron sus posiciones y trasladaron sus objetos a sus aposentos. Pero antes de que todos marcharan, Vorrok y Chawkas detuvieron a Shepard ''acompáñanos'' le dijeron. La llevaron a la sala médica de la nave, ahora algo más ampliada y con equipo mejorado 'por si las moscas' dijo EDI. Cuando Shepard fue a preguntar por qué la habían traído aquí Karin comenzó a hablar.

''Shepard. Sé que Hacket te ha encomendado esta misión y sé que tienes ganas de volver a la acción… pero no con una silla de ruedas'' dijo Chawkas captando la atención de la pelirroja, la cual se deprimió por el constante comentario que tenía todo el mundo respecto a su estado. ''Por eso mismo Vorrok y yo hemos decidido recurrir a la tecnología paramilitar'' dijo mientras Vorrok le traía una especie de muñeco de cables 'transparentes' que tenían la forma similar a un cuerpo.

''Los nanitos incorporados en tu cuerpo son eficaces, pero no lo suficientemente rápidos como para comenzar esta misión sin lesiones problemáticas'' comentó Vorrok ''por eso mismo hemos escogido un exoesqueleto adaptable para organismos humanos que no solo te ayudará a caminar, sino que también te ayudará en la batalla aumentando habilidades como la fuerza o la agilidad'' decía mientras hacían sentar a Shepard en la camilla de espaldas.

''Pero ¿no será peligroso?'' comentó la pelirroja respecto al inyectarle cables en su columna.

''No te preocupes, todo está especialmente preparado para poder ser removido sin causar daños ni lesiones graves o permanentes en tu sistema. Por lo que si nos dejar continuar, te colocaremos el exoesqueleto de inmediato'' dijo dejando libre la espalda de Shepard.

Al estar de espaldas con la cabeza boca abajo no se podía observar la cara roja de Shepard por la vergüenza de la situación. Ella de espaldas, con la espalda al aire. No era muy cómodo para ella que digamos. No por Chawkas, sino más bien por Vorrok. Fue cuando Vorrok le injectó la primera aguja que Shepard apretó sus dientes con fuerza para evitar soltar cualquier sonido debido al dolor. ''¡No podríais poner algo de anestesia!'' comentaba enfadada la pelirroja.

''lo sentimos Shepard, pero debe ser sin cualquier tipo de anestesia para que el exoesqueleto funcione correctamente. Con la anestesia los nervios de la espalda no reaccionarían correctamente, lo que impediría una buena conexión''

''Lo que digas Chawkas. Pero que sea rápido'' comentó mientras Vorrok se dispuso a volver a colocarle las agujas que conectaban con el aparato. Shepard siguió aguantando el dolor, aunque al final dejó escapar un pequeño mascullido. Cuando se levantó se le podía observar la frente sudorosa. ''Ahora deberías volver a casa y descansar. Mañana probaremos si funciona correctamente'' dijo dándole unos tranquilizantes a la pelirroja, algo que rechazó. Su orgullo se le impedía, aunque el dolor la tentaba.

Cuando salieron vieron como Garrus y Tali la esperaban fuera.

''Shepard, ¿sucede algo?'' le preguntó el turiano al percatarse de la cara que tenía la pelirroja.

''Ya te explicaré más tarde. Primero volvamos a casa. Y por lo que parece tenemos invitada'' dijo mirando a su amiga.

Garrus le explicó que Tali no planeó que tuviesen que partir unos días más tarde. Por lo que no tenía lugar donde residir. Frente a aquel problema Garrus aceptó encantando dejarla quedarse con ellos. Según él pensaba que Shepard aceptaría la idea (cosa que fue así).

Todos estaban bien yendo al coche para ir al hogar cuando una masa de gente alterada les llamó la atención. Estaban parados junto al escaparate de una tienda donde había una televisión. Al estar de lejos no podían observar que era, así que decidieron acercarse a investigar. Cuando llegaron observaron que era un informativo urgente en que salían imágenes en directo.

 **[Un hombre con una máscara de un pájaro salía de primera imagen. Estaba hablando con un distorsionador de voz. ''Recurrimos al pueblo para liberarlo. Y vosotros habéis decidido defender a esa gentuza. Bien, pues la promesa será cumplida. ¿Queréis defender a esas personas? Vivid las consecuencias'' terminó con un tono frío y amargo dejando la cámara en un lugar algo en el que se le pudiera ver con claridad. Estaba en un lugar lleno de gente… atada y amordazada. La mayoría de ellos llorando mientras que otros intentaban desligarse de sus ataduras, un intento en vano. El hombre señalaba a las bombas que había por el suelo** 'oh dios mío' pensó Shepard **se acercó a una niña pequeña, de no más d años. La cogió por el cuello mientras comenzó a gritar ''¡Es esto lo que de verdad quereis! ¡Ver a vuestra propia gente con miedo a morir por gentuza a la que servís! ¡No podemos permitir eso más! ¡Aprended las consecuencias de vuestros actos!'' dijo soltando a la niña que ya estaba casi morada por la falta de oxígeno. El hombre se acercó a un escalón al que se subió, quedando más alto que el resto de la gente, y abriendo sus brazos con los interruptores en sus manos gritó ''¡QUE VIVAN LOS RED FREEBIRDS'' tras esto se vio como apretó un botón con su mano y la transmisión se cortó. Después la cara de los presentadores atónitos aparecieron en la televisión ''pa-parece que eso ha sido todo'' dijo entre sollozos ''pero antes… de acabar con esta transmisión me gustaría comentar algo. No permitan que esto continúe, no permitan que este baño de sangre siga ocurriendo. DEBÉIS detenerlos…'' terminó la presentadora entre llantos sin poder acabar la frase]**

Shepard tras esto no supo que hacer, que decir, o que pensar. Tan solo se limitó a quedarse con la mirada fija en la televisión. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer tras ver tal matanza de gente inocente… por tu culpa? Poco a poco fue alejándose, seguida por la mirada de Garrus y Tali, que la miraban con preocupación.

''Shepard…'' intentó decir Garrus.

''¡No!'' gritó Shepard intentando reprimir cualquier lágrima que pudiese salir por sus ojos. Había visto guerras, había vivido ella misma la tortura y la maldad de la gente. Pero algo así, un asesinato masivo, incluyendo niños, delante de sus ojos… por su culpa. Eso es algo que te debilita y te hace inmune. Y así es como estaba Shepard en aquel momento, inmune. Por lo que decidió volver al coche para tomar rumbo a casa e intentar tomar aquel descanso que la había encomendado Karin con la intención de olvidar lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Largo, corto...está bien..._

 _Pase lo que pase esperamos que lo hayáis disfrutado. No sabemos si os gusta este rollo historia principal con rollos de por medio o si queréis más... no sé. Cosa de vuestro estilo._

 _Tardamos tanto en subir capítulos por que (lo voy a rebelar, me matarán mis compañeros escritos pero... bah, a tomar viento) estamos escribiendo un libro. ¡Que ilusión poh favoh. Aparte estamos haciendo más fanfics relacionados con Dragon Age y Naruto. Si os interesa ¡Hacemos fanfics o capítulos a petición!_ _Mejor me calló ya o si que me acabarán matando._

 _Agradecemos reviews :3 (sorry, tenía que ponerlo XD)_

 _Que paseis un gran día_

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto_


	11. Pesadilla

**_MASS EFFECT DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 11: PESADILLA_**

* * *

 _¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué tal la semana! Esperamos que bien. Aquí os traemos un nuevo capítulo de ' **De las cenizas'**. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis mucho. Queremos dar las gracias a todas a aquellas personas que nos siguen y nos han dado like ;3 : **Mia20100** y **Xomy90**_

 _Que disfrutéis vuestra lectura! ¡Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Una tormenta me impedía ver con claridad. Estaba sentada sobre el suelo frío de lo que parecía un bosque. No podía mover mis piernas, ni sentirlas. Sentía como el viento me pegaba en la cara mientras intentaba levantarme con todas mis fuerzas… pero estás no me salían. Intentaba hablar, pero cada vez que intentaba articular palabra algo me impedía sacar el aire por mis pulmones. Estaba asustada, sin saber dónde estaba. Me seguía intentando levantar sin éxito._

 _Entonces consigo levantarme y la tormenta se detuvo. Tras lo que antes era una vista borrosa tapada por la tormenta en la que no se podía ver nada, había una niña. Pero no era una simple niña… era la niña que murió en el atentado. Me quedé paralizada, congelada sin poder moverme. La niña estaba arrodillada en el suelo y mirando al mismo. Entonces subió su mirada para parar sus ojos en los míos, y con una voz rota perdida en el viento me dirigió la palabra. ''¿Por qué?'' me preguntó entre sollozos. ''¿Por qué me matastes?'' seguía diciendo. Yo estaba confusa,_ _ **yo no te maté**_ _pensó unas palabras que no lograron salir de sus labios. ''Me matastes a mí a mi familia… ¿Por qué?'' seguía diciendo. Estaba aterrada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ''ERES UN MONSTRUO'' gritó con las lágrimas cayendo por su cara… Estaba aterrorizada ''DEBISTES HABER MUERTO TÚ'' seguía gritándome con sus ojos, que antes estaban vacíos, ahora llenos de rabia. ''ERES UN MONSTRUO QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO'' seguía gritando. Entonces sus lágrimas cambiaron de color, cayendo de color rojo, rojo de la sangre. Entonces la niña empezó a gritar y cayó al suelo con una cara blanca, y sus ojos, vacíos otra vez. Había muerto. A tal imagen empecé a gritar [eres un monstruo] decía la voz de aquella niña en mi cabeza, seguida de las de cientos de personas a mi alrededor. [Monstruo…] decían las voces con descaro. ''¡NO!'' grité, escondiendo mi cara entre las rodillas. [Muere…] ''¡NO!'' grité mientras las lágrimas afloraban de mis ojos recorriendo mis mejillas y filtrándose en las ropas que llevaba. Seguía escuchando miles de voces a mi alrededor [No tienes derecho a vivir…] seguían diciendo mientras yo seguía gritando negando lo que decían. Una de las voces me era familiar, pero no llegaba a reconocerla, y me llamaba. Al principio era una voz suave [Shepard…] la oía, pero no la escuchaba. Solo estaba refugiada entre mis rodillas. La voz poco a poco fue haciéndose más notable [Shepard] poco a poco fue dándome cuenta…_

''¡Shepard!''

La pelirroja se despertó de golpe alterada observando que quién le gritaba era Garrus. Lo que no se dio cuenta era de las lágrimas que tenía por su cara.

''Shepard, tranquila. Era solo una pesadilla'' le decía con cara de preocupación. Pero ella no le prestaba atención. Tan solo recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de aquella niña que no dejaban de recorrer sus pensamientos _'debistes haber muerto tú'_. ''Shepard mírame'' decía el turiano intentando llamar la atención de la pelirroja. Levantó su mano acercándose a su cara, recogiendo las lágrimas caídas con su dedo. ''Ya está, ya pasó todo'' decía mientras la recogía entre sus brazos. En ese momento Shepard se sentía algo más relajada, pero seguía tocada por su pesadilla. En ese momento alguien irrumpió en la habitación. Tali entró tensa mirando fijamente a Shepard refugiada de aquella manera entre los brazos de Garrus.

''Oh Keelah. Shepard ¿qué ha pasado?'' decía acercándose a su amiga. ''escuché unos grites y vine lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué ha pasado?'' decía cogiendo la mano de la pelirroja. Shepard, frente a tal pregunta recordó su pesadilla y todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y no logró aguantar su llanto. Cogió la mano de su amiga más fuerte mientras se desahogaba en el hombro de Garrus.

''Eso es Shepard. Desahógate, ya llevas demasiado guardado'' decía preocupado por su amada. Entonces desvió la mirada hacia la quariana, que también estaba preocupada aún sin saber lo sucedido. Prefirió no contarle nada de momento.

Shepard no tardó en dejar de llorar, despegándose poco a poco de Garrus, aunque aun sosteniendo la mano de su compañera. ''Lo siento'' dijo avergonzada ''No debería haberos preocupados'' decía limpiándose la cara con la manga de su camiseta.

''Tonterías'' decía Garrus ''tú quédate aquí mientras te preparamos algo para desayunar, deberás estar hambrienta'' dijo mientras recibía una media sonrisa de la pelirroja con un asentimiento. Tali y Garrus salieron fuera a prepararle algo para comer. Ninguno de los dos sabían cómo cocinar comida levo, así que Tali se dispuso a buscar por extranet mientras Garrus buscaba por los armarios. ''Tuvo una pesadilla'' le explicó Garrus ''Pero no una como las otras que ha tenido. No suelen afectarle tanto'' decía quedándose pensativo ''esta le ha hecho algo que la ha aterrado. Nunca la había visto así'' decía mientras Tali cogía un vaso del estante.

''Ojalá pudiera decirle algo, pero Keelah… ¿qué podría tranquilizarla? Cada vez que sale de un infierno entra en otro aún más cruel. Si al menos pudiésemos consolarla'' le decía Tali a Garrus, que estaba fijo en la puerta de la habitación. La quariana se fijó en el para ver si le respondía, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Ambos se dispusieron a seguir preparándole el desayuno a Shepard en silencio.

Al rato, cuando terminaron, se lo llevaron al cuarto, observando que no se encontraba en la cama. Garrus dejó la bandeja en la mesita mientras miraban por la habitación a la pelirroja. Entonces Shepard salió por la habitación del baño secándose la cara con una toalla. _'Parece estar más relajada'_ pensó aliviado Garrus.

Shepard les sonrió al verles y se acercó a ellos. No dirigió palabra, tan solo se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando al suelo, aún con aquellas palabras rondándole la mente. Garrus le llevó la bandeja donde se encontraban un vaso de zumo, solo para levoalimentación ponía en el envase, el vaso estaba acompañado de una tostada con crema de cacahuete y unas tortitas. ''Espero que te guste. No solemos hacer comida levo'' dijo Garrus con una sonrisa que fue bien recibida por Shepard. Se dispuso de inmediato a comerse su desayuno con ansias, estaba claro que había pasado hambre ya que la noche anterior no cenó por el estrés.

Cuando estaba terminándose su desayuno Tali le dijo animada.

''No te deprimas Shepard. Fíjate, ¡ya puedes caminar!'' le decía animada. Shepard se la quedó mirando cuando recordó que se levantó sin necesitar recurrir a la silla de ruedas ni las muletas. Ese pensamiento la alejó de las penurias de sus pesadillas y la hizo sonreír cálidamente. Un gesto que hizo alegrar a sus compañeros.

''Es verdad…'' dijo pensando ''Siento todo esto. Todo lo que está ocurriendo, y pensar que lo ocurrido ayer fue por culpa mía'' dijo con una risa amarga mientras miraba el suelo.

''No Shepard'' dijo Garrus cogiéndole del hombro. ''No es culpa, nada de esto. Al contrario, tu siempre quieres arreglar esto. La culpa es de aquellos que han provocado esto, así que no te culpes'' decía el turiano.

''Pero lo de ayer-'' dijo Shepard siendo cortada por Tali

''No ha sido culpa tuya, Shepard'' dijo con tono serio.

Shepard se quedó en silencio con una cara neutra mirando al suelo. Eso la relajaba. Le permitía fijarse en otro lugar y al no ver las personas a su alrededor la permitía estar en su mente tranquila. Entonces levantó la cara fijándose en las miradas de sus compañeros fijas en ella. Ella sonreía. ''¿Cuándo saldremos a probar este aparato y ver que tal camino?'' dijo dejando tranquilos a sus compañeros. Pero eso no hizo que esas horribles imágenes saliesen de su mente.

Cuando fueron a salir, garrus y Tali esperaron a Shepard mientras se cambiaba. ¡No iba a salir en pijama! Los dos miraban la televisión haciendo zapping múltiple cuando Tali observó algo que la alteró un poco. Le dio un codazo a Garrus ''¡Ay! ¿Qué haces?'' dijo mientras su amiga seguía callada mirando la tele. Garrus se fijó en la pantalla y llamó a Shepard de un gritó. Ésta salió del cuarto aun abrochándose su chaqueta N7 mientras preguntó ''¿Qué sucede?''

Los tres se quedaron fijos en la televisión.

Una pantalla con el símbolo de la alianza salía en la cadena. Tali cambiaba de canal, pero en todos salía lo mismo. En letras pequeñas salía en la parte inferior **[emisión urgente en breve, por favor, mantengan la paciencia]**

Los tres esperaron preocupados a ver que saldría. Shepard dio la vuelta y se acomodó en el sofá. _'Maldición'_ pensó ' _Por favor. No más problemas'_

Pero por desgracia ese pensamiento la contradecía a ella misma. Ya que sabía que los problemas no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sentimos que sea algo más corto que los demás. Pero nos pareció buen momento para cortar y dejar la intriga (somos malvados...MUAJAJAJA) okno :v_

 _Que paséis un buen día... ¡Y UNA BUENA SEMANA SANTA!_


	12. Terror

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 12: TERROR**_

 _Hola chicoos. Dijimos que en esta semana santa subiríamos capítulo y eso hemos hecho. Una promesa no se puede romper. Esperamos que estéis teniendo una gran semana y que este capítulo os lo haga disfrutar un poco más. (si os hace disfrutar) SPOILER: Es un poco tragédico XD [si existe la palabra]_

 _Hemos cambiado un poco la actitud de Shepard para hacerlo más a la historia (no sé si entendéis)_

 _Esperamos que disfrutéis con la historia. ¡ENJOY!_

* * *

 **[Emisión urgente en breve, por favor, mantengan la paciencia]**

Esas eran las palabras que habían captado la atención de Shepard junto a sus dextro-compañeros. Los tres estaban en el sofá esperando a que la pantalla frente a sus ojos revelara que era aquella emisión que acaparaba todas las cadenas disponibles. Tras un rato Shepard recibió un correo en la omniherramienta que no dudó en abrir tras ver a su remitente.

 _Para: Comandante Shepard_

 _Sé que esto es algo repentino comandante, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar. ¿Recuerda a los sujetos que capturamos que eran parte de esta banda? Necesito que mañana vaya al interrogatorio y hablar con estas personas. Hoy no podréis ir debido a que todo deberá ponerse en calma. Algo malo va a pasar, y confió en usted comandante._

 _Me despido, Almirante Hacket._

' _Oh no'_ pensó Shepard para sí poniendo cara de preocupación. No llegaba a entender que estaba pasando… ni por qué le escribió así Hacket en estos momentos. Pero un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sus compañeros se acataron de la cara que ponía su compañera, y no les gustaba nada.

''Jane, ¿qué sucede?'' pregunto Garrus preocupado. Tali le miró un instante tras ver que la pelirroja seguía sin contestar, mirando el mensaje preocupada sin entender nada.

Momentos después la pantalla del televisor cambió, haciendo como prioridad a los tres presentes ver que estaba pasando.

 **[La pantalla que mostraba el símbolo de la alianza desapareció cambiando a una perspectiva en la que se podía observar a Hacket sentado en una mesa con cara seria mirando a la cámara. Se le podía ver la cara llena de golpes, y le sangraba la cabeza. También se cogía con una mano el brazo izquierdo, el cual le dangraba ''A todos los presentes, hoy debo anunciaros que algo muy malo está por pasar'' dijo parando tras escuchar un golpe en la puerta ''Lo que pasará ahora será una batalla perdida, pero eso no significa que hayamos perdido la guerra. No os rindáis'' dijo volviendo a para tras escuchar el golpe aún más fuerte. ''Solo os pido una última cosa. Escoged sabiamente'' dijo dejando su gorra desgastada y manchada de sangre sobre la mesa y con una cara que simplemente mostraba… no mostraba nada. Tras varios golpes se escuchó algo metálico caer seguido de la cara inexpresiva de Hacket a una aterrorizada. ''Tu seguridad es dura de pelar eh viejo'' dijo una voz femenina y fría. Hacket intentó moverse, pero se detuvo en seco soltando un gemido de dolor. ''Esta vez no te escaparas'' dijo con una sonrisa aterradora, propia de una persona fuera de sus casillas. ''Mira mira… ¡Tenemos espectadores!'' dijo riéndose y mostrando su cara en pantalla. Tenía una gran cicatriz que le pasaba del ojo derecho a la nariz propia de quemaduras. Tenía su ojo derecho azul y su cabello era pelirrojo. Tenía una cara aterradora, mostrando una sonrisa demente. Pero lo más aterrador es que se daba un pequeño aire a Shepard ''Veréis, ya dimos nuestras advertencias y os dimos el castigo. Pero aun así hay gente que no nos cree'' dijo sacando un cuchillo que tenía escondida en la parte de atrás de los pantalones mientras giraba alrededor de Hacket recorriendo su cara con la mano. ''Por eso, creo que es hora de que todos nos toméis enserio'' dijo poniendo una cara algo seria mirando fijamente al cuchillo. ''Aparte no es que sea muy paciente que digamos'' dijo poniendo una sonrisa aún más demente, alzó su mano y le clavó el cuchillo a Hacket en el cuello. El intentó sacar el cuchillo, pero de nada le sirvió. Acabó ahogado con su propia sangre mientras la mujer no podía parar de reír. Tras un rato, dejó la risa y con un cambio instantáneo de cara se puso seria con una cara oscura y terrorífica mirando a la cámara ''Uno menos en la lista. Nuestros castigos serán más crueles que los anteriores, así que más os vale cooperar'' dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más frío y sereno ''No os atreváis a cuestionarnos ni desafiarnos'' dijo llevando su mano al mango del cuchillo clavado en el cuello de Hacket, y de un movimiento brusco lo arrancó de tal manera que decapitó al almirante. Tras esto su cara se volvió oscura y lamió toda la sangre del cuchillo. ''Mataré a cada uno de los de la lista por mis propias manos y este cuchillo estará marcado con cada una de vuestras sangres'' dijo cogiendo la cámara, pero antes de soltarla se volvió a dirigir a ella, que tenía la cara algo más "calmada" y con una sonrisa en la cara ''¡Ah! Casi se me olvida presentarme. Mi nombre es Amanda Shepard'' dijo tirando la cámara al suelo cortando la transmisión''**

La pantalla se volvió negra, Garrus al instante apagó la televisión. Todos estaban en shock por lo que acababa de pasar. Acababan de ver a una de las pocas personas que de verdad se podía salvar de aquella atrocidad… o eso era lo que pensaban. Todo esto les parecía una ilusión, una mala pasada. Pero ya habían pasado por tanto como eso, así que ya sabían que no era así. Lo peor era cuando miraron a Shepard. La vista que presenciaron les congeló en el sitio. Si antes con las pesadillas les costaba reconocer a Shepard, ahora era una persona totalmente diferente. Estaba empapada en lágrimas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin pestañear, mirando a la pantalla apagada. Sus manos temblaban y sus lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Tali la cogió de las manos intentando clamarla. _'¿Tan mal lo está pasando?'_ Pensaron sus compañeros. Entonces Shepard empezó a murmurar 'no, no' con la voz cortada. Garrus estaba sufriendo ver en el estado en el que estaba su novia.

''Shepard…'' se dirigió a ella con tono suave para no alarmarla. ''Shepard, relájate. No dejaremos que te pase nada'' decía intentando calmarla.

''No...no'' seguía diciendo. Tali cogió con más fuerza sus manos haciendo que se calmara algo. ''Yo…'' le constaba articular palabras.

''Voy a por un vaso de agua'' dijo Garrus mientras dejaba a Tali con la pelirroja. Cuando volvió y le dio el vaso, vio que ya se calmó algo comparado a como estaba antes. Ya no temblaba, y sus lágrimas parecían haber cesado. ''Shepard…'' se dirigió a ella ''¿Qué sucede?''

La pelirroja clavó su mirada en él, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Esa mirada era fría, y por cruel que le hiciera pensar, le recordaba a la mujer… al monstruo que salió en pantalla. Fue entonces cuando el recuerdo le vino a la mente. ''Déjame preguntarte algo'' dijo captando la atención de las dos mujeres ''Tu reacción…. Y su apellido. ¿Tienen algo que ver?'' dijo haciendo aflorar las lágrimas de nuevo en los ojos de Shepard, pero esta vez sin llegar a surcar su cara.

''Sí'' dijo la pelirroja evitando hablar con la voz ronca ''Ella... es mi hermana''

* * *

¿Como os habéis quedado? HMMMMMMMMM

Ya se, ya se (sabemos XD) es un poco corto, pero creímos que era el momento perfect para dejarlo. Y también sabemos que es algo tarde. Pero quien escribía este capítulo le vino tarde la inspiración XD. Antes de nada quería agradecer los ánimos al fic. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Saludos!

ZAAMEI cambio y corto


	13. Mindoir

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 13: MINDOIR**_

* * *

 _¡_ _Hola gente! Hoy traemos un nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia de Mass Effect. Antes de comenzar queremos advertiros que este capítulo trata sobre el día en que los batarianos invadieron Mindoir. Queríamos hacer una historia al respecto. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis mucho y paséis un buen día._

 _¡ENJOY!_

* * *

''¡Vamos hermana, date prisa o llegaremos tarde!'' decía mi hermana tirando de mi brazo, aunque no entiendo tanta prisa, ya que ya estábamos en ella, solo nos faltaba encontrar a nuestros padres.

Cada día se celebraba el día en el que llegamos a la colonia y echamos a los batarianos de esta, por lo que hoy era la gran fiesta de la colonia, y mi hermana no quería faltar ya que ya tenía la edad para dejar a los pequeños e ir con los adultos. Amanda, así se llamaba, mi hermana pequeña de 13 años, aunque no lo aparentara, tenía ya el cuerpo de una mujer hecha y derecha, si no fuera porque sus ojos eran azules y siempre llevaba coletitas, nos verían iguales, ya que tan solo nos separaban tres años de edad. Como solían decir, las hermanas suelen ser espejos paralelos, o al menos eso nos decían los ancianos del pueblo. Pero aunque de físico nos pareciéramos mucho, nuestra manera de ser era algo diferente, mientras que yo era más tranquila, vaga y obediente, mi hermana era un caso perdido; era traviesa, siempre gastando bromas, hiperactiva, no podía estarse quieta, y siempre con su risa por todos lados. Pero aunque fuéramos como agua y aceite, siempre teníamos nuestras similitudes. Nos gustaba divertirnos, pasar el día fuera de casa, en los prados de alrededor…

''¡Mira eso hermana!''

… y el chocolate.

Mi hermana corrió hasta una fuente de chocolate caliente y llenó tres vasos, uno para mí y otros dos para ella. ''Glotona'' le dije llevándome el vaso a la boca.

Ella infló sus morritos y después rio ''Mira quien habla'' dijo tras ver el rastro de chocolate que deje sobre mis labios al apartar el vaso de mi boca por lo caliente que estaba. No sabía si quejarme o reír, ya que la bebida me había quemado toda la boca. ''Idiota, podrías haber avisado que quemaba'' le dije algo enfadada, pero al ver que ella pasó de mí, dando media vuelta, preferí seguirla a quejarme como una niña pequeña. ''¿Sabes dónde podrían estar papa y mama?'' me preguntó Amanda.

'' ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?'' le dije mirando a los alrededores, había mucha gente, lo que dificultaba encontrar a nuestros padres.

''Bueno'' empezó a decirme a la par que se giró para hablarme ''Tú has estado viniendo donde los adultos más tiempo que yo, supongo que sabrás donde están'' dijo con su lógica seguida de otro sorbo de chocolate.

''Pues claro que no, no siempre se quedan en el mismo sitio, aparte suelen hablar con los vecinos'' dije intentando calmarla un poco, pero ya se bebió el primer vaso y eso indicaba hiperactividad excesiva. Entonces fue cuando vi a la hija de los vecinos de al lado, Talitha. No solíamos vernos mucho, ya que ella solía ir a casa de sus tíos, al otro lado de la colonia. ''Hey Talitha'' le dije alzando mi brazo para que nos viera.

''Cuánto tiempo, ¿qué tal estáis? ¿lo estáis pasando bien?'' decía con su vaso de chocolate en la mano (típico) pensé.

''Sí, pero ahora mismo lo que nos preocupa es saber dónde están nuestros padres. ¿Los has visto?'' le dije a Talitha

''Hmmm'' pensaba

''Tenemos que encontrarlos'' decía mi hermana con esos morritos tan monos que siempre ponía.

Talitha miró a mi hermana y señaló tras suyo con el dedo ''Puede que mis padres lo sepan'' entonces nos llevó frente a ellos. Siempre les encontrábamos juntos, con sus copas y hablando entre susurros. Siempre parecían una joven pareja de novios aun con sus edades, a su padre incluso se le veían más canas que pelo en sí. ''Papa, ¿sabes dónde pueden estar los Shepard?'' le dijo su hija acomodando su brazo sobre mi hombro.

''Pues sí, de hecho teníamos que comunicaros algo de vuestros padres'' dijo llamando mi atención y la de mi hermana. ''Poco después de llegar les ha surgido un problema en la granja, así que han tenido que marchar'' decía sin moverse del sitio.

''Gracias'' le dije llevándome a mi hermana del brazo, fuera de la fiesta.

''¡Eh!'' gritó ella ''¿Qué haces? Me estás haciendo daño''

''No estaría bien quedarnos aquí mientras nuestros padres están en la granja trabajando'' le dije a mi hermana.

''Pero es la primera vez que iba con los adultos, no quiero perdérmela'' dijo enfadada. No sabía que pudiera enfadarse por algo tan simple.

''Amanda, ya iremos más tarde cuándo acabemos. Pero no podemos dejarlos'' dije algo más seria.

''Pero-'' continuó a rechistar.

''Me da igual Amanda, soy tu hermana mayor y harás lo que yo te diga. Te vienes ahora o no vuelves a comer chocolate'' le dije enfadada con la típica escusa de niña pequeña.

''Vale…'' dijo con morritos… sabía que aceptaría.

Nos llevó una buena caminata llegar a nuestra casa, tanto que ya casi era de noche. Por el camino mi hermana se fue calmando, tanto que incluso empezó a contar sus estupideces y reír por ellas, las cuáles muchas no llegaba a entender, pero me reía al ver el pavo que llevaba encima. Es verdad que en muchas cosas no nos entendíamos, pero estábamos a gusto juntas y nos lo pasábamos bien, éramos buenas hermanas.

''Mira, ya la veo'' dijo mi hermana señalando en el horizonte (no muy lejano) nuestras casa y comenzando a correr, con ansias de llegar pronto. Su energía se me transmitió y la seguí detrás.

Al ir llegando, vimos a nuestros padres que esperaban en la puerta, sentado en el porche. Al vernos nos saludaron y nuestra madre se levantó para darle un abrazo a Amanda. Sus cabellos eran largos y rojos con tonos blanquecinos, sus ojos esmeraldas penetraban la mirada y su piel blanca resplandecía con el sol del atardecer, seguro que de joven era una mujer muy guapa. Mi padre siempre decía que había salido a ella, algo que siempre me hacía sonrojar. Él, por el contrario, tenía el cabello blanco con mechas castañas de lo que antes era su color original de cabello con ojos azules rodeados de ojeras.

Mi padre me miró con una sonrisa al verme llegar tras mi hermana. ''Veo que habéis vuelto'' dijo dirigiendo la mirada a mi hermana.

''Sí, no podíamos dejaros aquí solos, fuera de la fiesta'' decía mi hermana con una sonrisa picarona ''Me costó convencer a Jane para que viniera ella también'' Me acerqué a mi hermana y le tiré de una de las coletas. ''¡Eh!'' me gritó.

''¡Quién convenció a quién… Amanda?'' le dije con cara oscura, intentando asustarla un poco. Pero ella ni se inmutó, tan solo comenzó a reir.

''¡Que cara has puesto!'' dijo jadeando de la risa, por desgracia era muy contagiosa.

''Chicas'' dijo mi madre ''Dejar de pelearos ya'' dijo mi madre con cara divertida y a la vez de reprimenda.

''Perdona madre'' le dije, entonces recordé ''Los padres de Talitha me dijeron que salisteis por una emergencia, ¿qué sucede?''

''No es nada cielo, ya lo hemos arreglado. Por desgracia estamos agotados y no podremos ir a la fiesta. Lo sentimos'' dijo con esa voz tan suave suya.

''Está bien, seguro que no necesitáis nada ¿no?''

''No, de momento id a comeros la cena que os he puesto en la mesa e iros a la cama. Se está haciendo tarde y mañana no querréis levantaros tarde ¿no?'' dijo captando mi atención al cielo. Ya casi se había escondido el Sol, y la verdad es que del camino que habíamos hecho estábamos algo cansadas. Así que mi hermana y yo entramos en casa dejando a nuestros padres en el porche. Tras cenar ya había oscurecido y nuestros padres seguían en el porche, siempre se tiraban allí hasta tarde.

Subimos a nuestro cuarto y allí nos pusimos nuestro camisón y nos fuimos a dormir. Pero antes de acostarnos miré a mi hermana, que había estado callada desde la cena, algo que preocupó en ella, ya que nunca cierra la boca. ''¿Qué pasa?'' le dije con tono suave.

Ella al ver que le dirigía la palabra se infló (otra vez) los morritos y ladeó la cabeza al lado contrario a donde me encontraba. Al rato, me miró por el rabillo del ojo, y a l ver que seguía mirándola expiró y me dijo algo tristona. ''Es que tenía mucha ilusión de ir a aquella fiesta. Llevo esperándolo todo el año. Y hoy que era el día, no he podido disfrutarlo'' dijo con brevedad.

''Bueno… has bebido chocolate'' le dije levantándole una sonrisa.

''¡Ese no es el caso!'' me dijo, pero no pudo seguir reprimiendo una sonrisa ''Aunque el chocolate estaba muy rico'' dijo relamiéndose los labios.

''Perdóname. Pero el año que viene iremos y no nos iremos hasta que se haga de día. ¿Vale?'' le dije a mi hermana

''¿Me lo prometes?''

''Te lo prometo'' le dije alegrándome al ver como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de la alegría. ''Pero ahora hay que dormir, o sino mamá nos regañará'' dije recostándome, esperando que mi hermana se acomodara para apagar la luz. Al poco de hacerse la oscuridad, dormí.

Un fuerte sonido me despertó, miré el despertador, 4:35, no amanecería hasta las 5:30 como mínimo. Pero antes de volver a dormir un gran ruido me despertó por completo, al igual que a Amanda. Era una alarma fuerte, aguda, y tenebrosa. Indicaba que algo no iba bien. Era continua y parecía no parar. Tras varios minutos, por fin paró. Me fijé que mi hermana se levantó aterrada mirándome ''¿Qué has sido eso?'' me dijo con un hilo de voz.

''Algo no muy bueno'' dije cogiéndola y saliendo de nuestro cuarto. Nos cruzamos con nuestros padres en el pasillo, los cuales nos abrazaron ''Menos mal que estáis bien'' dijo nuestra madre.

''¿Qué está pasando?'' le dije mirándolos a la cara. Ellos no dijeron nada, tan solo bajaron las escaleras y cogiendo el primer teléfono que encontraron. Mi padre llamó mientras nuestra madre cerraba todas las puertas y ventanas con la mayor seguridad que podía. ''No lo cogen'' dijo mi padre. Le cogí de la mano a mi hermana, no pensaba soltarla. ''Niñas iros a la cocina'' dijo nuestra madre siguiéndonos por detrás.

Al llegar a esta miramos por la ventana. Estaba oscuro todavía, pero el resplandor de naves se podía distinguir en el cielo. Llevaban un extraño símbolo teñido de naranja. ''Apartaos de las ventanas'' dijo nuestra madre cerrando la última ventana en toda la casa.

Nuestra madre nos abrazó, y antes de preguntar se empezaron a oír disparos y gritos fuera. Esos gritos eran de los vecinos, mi hermana y yo nos aterrorizamos. Al poco de cesar, una fuerte voz sucumbió. ''Atención al resto de humanos, rendíos o tendremos que acabar con vosotros'' dijo el hombre. Nuestro padre gritó ''Jamás'' y tras esto se puso frente a la puerta. ''Cariño, llévate a las niñas, corre'' dijo como si no hubiese mañana.

''¡No! No puedo dejarte aquí, vente con nosotras'' dijo mi madre con los ojos lagrimosos

''Debo detenerlos, sino ninguno escapará'' dijo mi padre con autoridad. Mi madre tan solo asintió y nos llevó hacía la trampilla que nos llevaba al sótano. Entonces la puerta empezó a temblar.

Los invasores, o quienes fueran estaban intentando entrar, y mi padre estaba en medio para impedirlo. Mi madre nos tiró de los camisones para meternos en el sótano. ''Corred'' dijo mi madre desquiciada. Mi hermana comenzó a bajar, pero el silencio nos detuvo a todos. Un silencio que se rompió con un disparo. Entonces fue cuando vi la imagen que me cambió la vida. Mi padre, protegiendo la puerta que impedía a aquellos entrar, estaba herido, sangrando. ''¡NO!'' gritó mi hermana. Mi madre la empujó para que bajara y empezó a balancearme para que reaccionase y me moviera, pero aquella imagen me dejó congelada, en el sitio que estaba clavada. Todo lo que decía mi madre no llegaba a escucharlo, estaba como en una bombolla que me impedía centrarme en cualquier otra cosa… que no fuera mi padre. Seguía sin moverme hasta que él me miró, y con una voz tan floja que dudo que dijese nada leí ''Vete'' Entonces miré a mi madre, que lloraba hasta más no poder, y baje las escaleras, pero no sin antes volver a ver a mi padre.

Mi madre cerró la trampilla con seguridad, sería una granja, pero estábamos en el futuro. Así que cuando baje del todo y encendimos la luz, mi hermana estaba escondida entre sus rodilas, llorando y gimoteando, mientras que mi madre bajo con una cara más blanca que del color que suele tenerla. No miraba a nada, tan solo estaba perdida. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al meditar en lo que estaba pasando. Entonces mi madre, la cual sus lágrimas cesaron, nos dijo de irnos. ''No estamos seguras aquí'' dijo aun con la cara sucia de las lágrimas. Fui hacia donde mi hermana y la cogí de la mano, la levanté y fuimos detrás de nuestra madre, que nos indicó hací dónde teníamos que correr. Habían unas escaleras que llevaban al granero. Nos dirigimos a ellas, aunque a paso lento, ya que nos faltaban fuerzas. Pero antes de seguir mi hermana se detuvo y miró más enfadada que nunca a nuestra madre. ''Ya puedes estar contándonos que está pasando'' dijo con tono frío. Yo tan solo me dispuse a mirarlas, no tenía ganas de discutir tras lo que había visto. Nuestra madre, al ver que no podía mentirnos en estos momentos, tan solo se limitó a decir la verdad.

''Los batarianos, han vuelto a recuperar lo que es suyo... Esas naves… eran suyas. Eso es todo'' dijo mientras a mi hermana se le llenaban los ojos de furia. ''Eso..Es..¿Todo?'' dijo pausada y doloridamente. ''Han venido a recuperar lo suyo. Si es eso así, ¿por qué matan a todo el mundo?'' dijo casi gritando.

''Amanda, no-''

''¡NO QUÉ! Dijo con la cara roja, si no fuese porque la tenía frente a mí en todo momento no la habría reconocido. ''¡Acaban de matar a papá y eso es lo único que me dices! ¿Eso es todo? Me decepcionas mamá'' dijo con un tono que seguramente hirió a nuestra madre, ya que eso es lo único que conseguí captar en sus ojos, dolor.

''Amanda'' intenté interponerme.

''Qué. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que lo que ha dicho ella es cierto?'' me limité a callar, ¿qué iba a decir. ''Deberías haberte quedado con nuestro padre y haberle ayudado a salir''

''Nos habrían matado a todos Amanda'' dijo mi madre

''¡Mentira! Podrías haberle ayudado'' dijo entre llantos ''Y no hicistes ¡NADA!'' dijo entre sollozos ''…y no hicistes nada…'' dije escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos intentando consolarla, mientras que mi madre… mi madre se quedó allí quieta, dolorida. Entonces escuchamos golpes. ''Nos han escuchado'' dijo mi madre volviéndose a la entrada de sótano.

''Pero no hay manera de que entren ¿no?'' le pregunté, esperando que la respuesta fuera no.

''No, no hay manera a menos de que…'' dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, casi que se le desorbitan, siguiendo de una fuerte orden ''¡Corred!''

Nosotras no dudamos en hacer lo que nos dijo. Pero a medio camino nos tropezamos tras un fuerte estruendo que hizo vibrar todo el techo, llevándoselo de por medio. Nos vimos metidas en la caída de nuestra casa. Nuestra madre, que estaba por detrás nos ayudó a levantarnos y seguir corriendo, casi llegamos a las escaleras, pero una nube de polvo nos borró la vista y tropecé, cayendo al suelo quedando aturdida tras golpearme la cabeza. Un gran estruendo del techo cayéndose invadió mis oídos y mi tacto al notar todo el suelo temblar.

Me costó levantarme, aún más por gran pitido que tenía en mis oídos, y al reincorporarme me llevé las manos a la cabeza del gran dolor que me recorrió… sangre. Fue lo que vi al quitar mis manos de mi dolorosa cabeza. Entonces, al recuperarme un poco del aturdimiento vi a mi hermana, sentada en el suelo, mirando tras mío con unos ojos que transmitían terror. Al girar mi cabeza me esperé lo peor, pero eso no impidió que un gran peso cayera sobre mi estómago. El techo cayó sí, pero lo peor fue ver lo que había bajo suyo. Mi madre… sepultada de cintura abajo por los escombros de lo que antes era nuestra casa. El tiempo me era eterno, me levanté corriendo hacía ella, mis pisadas pesaban una tonelada mientras que mi cuerpo pesaba tan poco que un simple soplido me llevaría volando. Caí a su lado, tocando su cara con mis manos, recorriendo su cabello, sus mejillas, sus pómulos, esperando alguna respuesta. Entonces abrió los ojos mirándome con vista cansada. Su nariz estaba roja del color de la sangre al igual que sus labios, que me comenzaron a hablar. ''Mi pequeña…'' dijo llenando mis ojos en lágrimas. ''Mi pequeña…'' seguía diciendo entre respiraciones costosas. ''¿Dónde está tu hermana'' me preguntó mientras que mi hermana se levantó como pudo para ponerse al otro lado de Hannah, nuestra madre. ''Oh mis niñas… estáis bien'' seguía diciendo, levantando su mano para recorrer la cara de mi hermana y limpiarle sus mejillas de las lágrimas que recorrían sobre ellas. ''Habéis crecido taanto'' decía con una voz temblorosa que nos hacía cada vez más duro esto. ''Aún recuerdo el día que nacisteis… tan pequeñas… tan inocentes…tan frágiles'' decía mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de Amanda. ''Recuerdo… cada momento con vosotras… mis pequeñas florecillas'' decía ya casi sin fuerza. Hubo un tiempo de silencio '' Siempre os hemos querido, yo y vuestro padre... Pero ahora me tendré que ir con vuestro padre…''

''¡NO DIGAS ESO!'' le grité con la vista borrosa de las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de mis ojos. Mi hermana, en cambio, no dijo nada, tan solo cogió la mano de su madre, apretándola en su cara, sin querer desprenderse de ella. Yo en cambió me levanté e intenté levantar lo que aprisionaba a mi madre. Dejé de intentar levantarlo al ver mis manos ensangrentadas del esfuerzo.

''Déjalo… aunque, consigas levantarlo… solo sería un estorbo'' dejé lo que estaba haciendo y la miré. Pero antes de que la pudiese decir nada mi hermana se adelantó.

''Mamá, por favor… no nos hagas esto. Siento…siento lo que te dije antes… no, no te mueras… por favor…mamá''

''Mi pequeña'' dijo acariciándole las mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas. ''No llores, mi pequeña'' dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa. ''Sé que eres buena chica… no te culpes… no es nada…'' dijo mientras mi hermana tenía los ojos cerrados intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Yo estaba de pie, con los puños cerrados con fuerza por lo que estaba pasando.

''Jane, prométeme que protegerás…a tu hermana… confío en ti'' decía mientras su voz cada se hacía más débil. ''Cuando huyáis recordad ser buenas niñas… no os olvidéis de lavaros los dientes…'' nos decía, estaba en aquel estado… y aun así se preocupada por cosas tan mundanas como esas. ''Recordad comed bien… tened…tened mucho cuidad… y r-recordad.. que mamá siempre… os querrá'' terminó con un hilo de voz muy flojo…demasiado flojo.

''Mamá…'' dije al principio con debilidad. Mi hermana tan solo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin pestañear, mientras la mano de madre se le escapaba de las manos, cayendo al suelo sin decoro. ''Mamá'' dije más fuerte cayendo a su lado tocando su cara, esperando que reaccionara como antes hizo, pero no pasó nada. Sus ojos no expresaban nada. Lo único que supe hacer es arrodillarme aún más y abrazarla mientras me balanceaba, sin llorar. Ya no había fuerzas para llorar. Poco a poco me fui levantando, mirando con ojos vacíos, al igual que mi hermana, a nuestra difunta madre. Unos golpes en los tablones que nos separaban de la planta de arriba comenzaron a sonar. Sabía que eran ellos, quería matarlos, quería hacerles sufrir hasta que suplicasen por sus vidas… pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Levanté mi vista con pereza y vi a mi hermana, traumatizada y aterrorizada, sentada en el suelo. En ese momento tan solo tenía dos opciones. La primera, la más fácil. Quedarnos allí, junto a nuestra madre, esperando a que la muerte llegase, o la segunda…

''¡NO! ¡DÉJAME!'' gritó mi hermana forcejeando mientras intentaba llevármela, negándose a apartarse de nuestra madre.

''¡Tenemos que irnos, Amanda!'' le dije, intentando no dejarme llevar por las ganas de morir que tenía en aquel mismo momento.

''¿Para qué? Nuestra madre y nuestro padre están muertos. ¿Para qué vivir?''

''Para evitar que sus muertes sean en vano'' le dije intentando hacerla entrar en razón, y de echó eso le abrió los ojos y se levantó y se dejó llevar, cogida a mi mano.

Corrimos hacia las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, evitando la tentación.

''Allí están'' gritó un hombre tras romper las tablas y vernos subir las escaleras. Nosotras pasemos de él y seguimos corriendo hasta salir afuera. El granero estaba destrozado y el sol del amanecer nos daba en la cara. Tras vernos rodeadas nos encogimos, abrazadas, deseando no ser las siguientes. ''Amanda… pase lo que pase te quiero'' dije mientras dos soldados nos separaban y nos ataban. Entonces uno de ellos dijo ''Solo nos sirve una, deshaceos de la otra'' cogiendo una pistola… y disparando a mi hermana en el pecho. El tiempo se detuvo, _''vamos, no lleguemos tarde''_ escuchaba su voz en mi cabeza. Ella tosió, soltando sangre por la boca, cayendo _''Hmm chocolate''_ la recordaba saboreando su bebida caliente. Entonces tocó el suelo. Yo me tiré a ella, tocando su frente con la mía. ''No…no…no'' decía ''Mírame, mírame''

'' _¿Me lo prometes?''_ recordaba sus palabras en mi mente, pero ella no reaccionaba. ''Tienes que vivir…'' decía intentando llorar, soltando lo que me quedaba de reserva ''Recuerda que te hice una promesa… ¿recuerdas?'' decía frotando mi frente a la suya, esperando una reacción. Su pelo rojo, se oscureció con la sangre, sus ojos azules cómo el cielo, ahora estaban oscuros, y vacíos como un mar perdido mientras notaba como algo templado y líquido me mojaba el torso. ''Todo… todo esto es una pesadilla… mañana volverás a levantarme saltando sobre mi cama… y gritándome vaga'' intentaba hablar con un nudo en la garganta. ''Y te prepararemos el vestido más bonito que haya para que… el año que viene deslumbres en la fiesta de la colonia… y comeremos mucho chocolate… ya verás'' seguía intentado convencerme de que solo era una pesadilla. Pero entonces alguien me cogió del cabello, alejándome de ella. ''NO'' decía gritando ''NO….'' Pero ya apenas tenía fuerzas.

Me rodearon y riendo empezaron a pegarme, esperando un grito que les complaciera, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar mi propio dolor, mi vida. Solo quería morir, y volver con mi familia. Entonces en un intento desesperado de hacerme gritar, echaron un líquido sobre mi hermana… y le prendieron fuego. Pero al ver no servía, le pusieron una manta encima para apagarla. ''Ya no nos sirve… matadla''

Dos soldados me cogieron de los pies, llevándome a rastras, mientras mi mirada seguía mirando a la manta que cubría a mi hermana.

Me pusieron de rodillas con una pistola en la cabeza mientras rezaba que pasara rápido. Entonces un disparó invadió el ambiente, pero no era el que acabaría con mi sufrimiento. El soldado enfrente mío cayó de bruces con un agujero en la cabeza, mientras que los demás se pusieron un guardia. Una patrulla con el símbolo de lo que creía que era la alianza estaba sobre sus armaduras. Había escuchado antes de ellos, pero ahora los vi masacrar a los asesinos de mi familia.

Cuando uno se acercó a cogerme, me apoyé en su hombre y todo se volvió negro.

Momentos después desperté en una lanzadera, o al menos eso ponía en la pared. Los soldados no se percataron de que desperté. Así que yo solo comencé a mirar mi cuerpo, estaba sucio, lleno de polvo y sangre, una sangre que no sabía realmente de a quién pertenecía. Mis manos llenas de sangre, al igual que mi cara junto a ciertos moratones al mirarme en el reluciente metal. Entonces uno de los soldados se percató y llamó a los otros. Un soldado se acercó a mí y comenzó a curarme. Fue ahí cuando tomé mi decisión. No podía dejar a gente cómo esa suelta, no si yo podía impedirlo. Vengaré y daré importancia al nombre Shepard. Ese día fue cuando me decidí unirme al ejercito.

* * *

 _¿os ha gustado este capítulo? Esperamos que sí ¡dejadlo en los reviews!_

 _Esta historia se nos ocurrió al escribir en el capítulo anterior sobre la hermana de Shepard. Esperamos que os haya gustado (y ya sabemos, últimamente escribimos muy triste y trágico y bla bla bla) PERDON_

 _Pero esperamos que aún así disfrutéis con la lectura._

 _Que tengáis un buen día_

 _¡ZAAMEI cambio y corto!_


	14. Problemas

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 14:**_ _ **PROBLEMAS**_

 **Hola chicos. Sé que llevamos mucho sin subir, pero necesitábamos un descanso para recuperar nuestra inspiración. Por eso este capítulo, para compensar, es algo más largo. Espero que lo disfrutéis ;3**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **-Veliadae**

 **-Mia20100**

 **-Xorny90**

* * *

Llevaba bastante perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Una banda de psicópatas asesinos intentaban atentar contra su vida, a coste de la vida de gente inocente. Garrus y Tali prefirieron no decirle nada, ya que nada de lo que dijeran enmendaría lo ocurrido.

Shepard más que triste estaba enfadada, ya había llorado mucho y eso no podía permitírselo siendo quien era. Pero algo en ella la hacía sentir de una manera que jamás había sentido antes. Un sentimiento que afloraba en su estómago y subía por su garganta golpeándole cada rincón en su ser. Lo que realmente le impactó no era que matarán a Hacket, aquel hombre que había sido algo parecido a su mentor, asesinado frente a las cámaras… sino que asesinó al almirante. Su hermana.

''Shepard'' una voz con un toque artificial le llamó la atención. ''Ya estamos llegando''

Tras lo ocurrido en pantalla decidieron poner rumbo a la Normandy, donde todos habían quedado para irse acomodando en la nave. Cogieron poco más de un par de bolsas, no tenían muchos objetos de valor así que no perdieron tiempo en hacer equipaje innecesario.

Al llegar, dejaron el transporte junto a la entrada de lugar donde se encontraba la nave y fueron a coger las bolsas. En una de ellas se encontraba una pistola carnifex que Shepard se escondió en la parte trasera del pantalón. Garrus y Tali se la quedaron mirando. ''¿Qué?'' preguntó la pelirroja captando la indirecta ''Tali lleva siempre un cuchillo en su tobillo y nunca le decís nada''

Los dos decidieron seguir a lo suyo, Tali cogiendo la otra bolsa al igual que Shepard '' ¿Por qué no llevas nada?'' le preguntó Tali al turiano. Él cogió un maletín que ninguna de las dos percató antes.

''Sí que llevo'' orgulloso dijo ''llevo a esta preciosidad''. Enseñó el maletín, era estrecho y largo, llevaba las inscripciones Mantis. Las dos lo miraron y suspiraron; _'cómo no'_ pensó la pelirroja.

Los tres entraron al edificio observando a la nave con miradas que parecían idolatrarla. En el fondo no se diferenciaban tanto de Jeff, solo que ellos no lo iban cantando a todo momento. ''Que pesado el piloto ese, me tiene harto con Normandy esto y Normandy lo otro'' escucharon los tres al pasar al lado de un guardia, intentando suprimir la risa que afloraba en ellos.

Al ir llegando a la plataforma donde la Normandy se encontraba, todos los que pasaban se detenían a saludar a la comandante con orgullo; ella en cambio miraba hacia delante, como sin querer saber nada de aquel saludo de respeto. ''Disfruta un poco Shep, eres una heroína'' le susurró el turiano a la oreja.

''NO soy una heroína'' comentó algo molesta con un tono de voz más alto de lo debido, percatando las miradas indiscretas de algunos presentes. La pelirroja movió la cabeza percatando su subida de tono y con un suspiro reprimido miró a sus dos compañeros ''sabéis que no me gusta que me llamen eso, y menos en estos momentos cuando todo lo que sucede es culpa mía. Y no me lo neguéis. Ahora si os importa quiero seguir yendo hacia la nave para acabar con todo esto'' Shepard aumentó la marcha dejando a sus amigos atrás, y al poco se giró hacia ellos algo disgustada ''y si no os importa no me gustaría seguir hablando de este tema… al menos no cuando sea innecesario'' dio media vuelta y siguió hasta la nave. Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema.

Al llegar EDI les estaba esperando ''Bienvenida comandante'' alegre con una sonrisa que poco después Shepard le devolvió. Se dirigieron al ascensor, que era claramente más amplio comparado con el de la anterior nave. ''El señor Moreau ha ido adaptándose a los nuevos controles de la nave. Por lo visto ve ''deliciosa'' a la nave, dijo que estaba para comérsela'' dijo EDI. La pelirroja rio comprendiendo pero no encontró la necesidad de tener que explicárselo. ''El resto de la tripulación se ha acomodado a la nave. Encontrarás a James Vega y Wrex en el hangar. Encontrarás a Vorrok en el laboratorio de la nave. Puedes localizar a Nyshik en la ingeniera junto al ingeniero Adams y Donelly. El resto de la tripulación se encuentra en el comedor. Si necesitas algo estaré en los mandos junto a Joker'' terminó EDI justo cuando el ascensor se abrió, dejando ver las placas de los caídos en la pared. Cada vez estaba más llena esa pared, y ojalá siga como está ahora, no querían más pérdidas innecesarias.

Los tres salieron del ascensor dejando a EDI dentro para irse al puesto de mando, giraron para ir al salón y un fuerte golpe sacudió la nave.

''¡COMO VUELVAS A TOCARME TE VUELO LA CABEZA!'' una voz grave retronó

''ATRÉVETE GRANDULLÓN'' grito otra voz algo más aguda, pero rasgada.

''Sea quién sea el que se haya metido con Wrex… está muerto'' comentó Garrus. La pelirroja salió dispuesta para ver que sucedía. Observó cómo Wrex tenía agarrado al vorcha por el cuello, a espaldas contra la mesa, y una pistola carnifex en la mano pegada a su cabeza.

''A ver si este tiro se te regenera'' dijo Wrex con su típica risa 'malévola'. El vorcha, rápido, escapó fantasmalmente de las garras del krogan, apuntando esta vez él su pistola contra su cabeza ''A ver si este tiro lo aguanta tu cabeza'' dijo Nyshik con tono ganador. Wrex se quedó mirándolo, en parte sorprendido por cómo se le escapó, pero principalmente enfadado y con ganas de estrangularlo. Pero Shepard se metió en medio evitando más enfrentamientos. Liara y Chawkas estaban de espectadoras, simplemente, sin hacer nada. Pero sus caras se les congelaron al ver la mirada asesina que Shepard les lanzó. ''¿Podeis explicarme EXACTAMENTE que acaba de pasar?'' El tono amenazador de la pelirroja hizo sentar a los dos alborotadores en las sillas como niños pequeños. Un krogan enfadado daba miedo, pero definitivamente una Shepard enfadada era algo aún peor.

''Deberías saber que no me llevo bien con los vorcha, Shepard'' gruñía Wrex sin apartar la mirada de Nyshik.

''Eso no es excusa Wrex, ahora es tu compañero, has de tratarlo como tal''

Wrex miró a Nyshik, el cual tan solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra y marchó ''Estaré en la ingeniería por si alguien me necesita'' dijo dándose una última vuelta antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus compañeros y entrar al ascensor. Por el contrario, Wrex refunfuñaba por lo bajo evitando la mirada de Shepard. Antes de que Shepard dijese nada, el krogan se levantó y le miró a los ojos ''me gustaría comentarte algo Shepard'' miró a sus compañeros ''por privado''

Wrex dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras que había junto al ascensor.

Shepard suspiró por todo el follón que siempre se montaba en la nave; descruzó sus brazos y se sentó en una silla al lado de la mesa dejando caer su cuerpo sobre esta. '' ¿Alguno de vosotros sabría explicarme que les pasa a esos dos?'' dijo con un tono más relajado y algo pasota. Pero la mayoría de respuestas que recibió fue los hombros encogiéndose de sus compañeros.

''Lo siento Shepard, cuándo salimos ya estaban en medio de su incoherente batalla'' comentó Chawkas recibiendo la típica respuesta de Shepard: un suspiro.

''Supongo que tendré que ir a verlos'' se levantó de su silla dispuesta a bajar a hablar con aquellos dos. ''Será mejor que os vayáis acomodando a la nave de mientras'' comentó tras observar las cajas de sus compañeros. Tras eso le dejó las bolsas a Garrus y fue al ascensor.

Al cerrarse la puerta estuvo dudando con quién hablar primero.

''Hey Shepard'' dijo una voz que la asustó por un instante ''eh eh , tranquila que soy yo'' Shepard reconoció esa voz la segunda vez.

''Kasumi…'' dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. ''Pensaba que estabas con los demás''

''Se nota que no te fijas mucho'' dijo con una risa deprimida ''creo que deberías ir a ver primero al nuevo'' comentó poniéndose delante de los selectores del ascensor

'' ¿A Nyshik? ¿Podría saber por qué?'' la pelirroja se apoyó en la pared del ascensor esperando una respuesta de su compañera.

''Porque fue Wrex quien comenzó todo. Si hablas primero con Ny-''

''Espera espera'' interrumpió la pelirroja '' ¿estuviste presente cuando la pelea empezó?'' dijo Shepard moviéndose hacia Kasumi señalándola ligeramente con su dedo. La ladrona tan solo se dignó a mover a un lado la cabeza con una cara entre pensativa y sarcástica.

''Sí'' respondió ''Y cómo te estaba diciendo-''

''¿Qúe pasó?'' Shepard no dejaba hablar a kasumi, por lo que ella puso una cara que hizo callar a Shepard. ''Primero déjame hablar''

''Vale, vale''

''Creo que deberías ir a ver primero a Nyshik o cómo se llame ya que fue Wrex quién se abalanzó primero. Todo fue confuso y sin mucho sentido. Nyshik estaba tan solo apoyado en la pared del comedor, tranquilo, sin hacer nada sospechoso; y de repente aparece Wrex a pasos de elefante, se lanza al cuello del vorcha y le comienza a gritar _'mentiroso'._ Pero no es solo eso, sino que cuando dijo eso Wrex, el vorcha le dijo _'cállate'._ Por eso te digo que vayas a hablar primero con él para mirar qué sabe y luego con Wrex para tomar explicaciones. Eso es lo único que sé, y lo que te recomiendo'' la ladrona dio un paso hacia delante con su sonrisa típica, movió un dedo atrás pulsando el botón que abrió la puerta del ascensor y se fue. ''Nos vemos Shep'' La pelirroja se quedó con cara seria, parada, en medio del ascensor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Tal y cómo le recomendó Kasumi, la pelirroja se dirigió en primer lugar a la ingeniería para hablar con el joven tripulante. Lo que en esos momentos algo no le encajaba a Shepard, Wrex normalmente no es así con alguien sin un buen motivo, por lo que le preocupaba que podría haber pasado en esos momentos.

Al entrar al núcleo vio al vorcha ocupado mirando lo que fuera en el ordenador. ''¿Interrumpo algo?'' dijo la pelirroja a sus espaldas dándole un susto.

Nyshik parecía nervioso ''no es nada jeje'' dijo con una risa poco habitual ''es que me has sorprendido'' tragó saliva (o lo que tengan los vorcha) de una manera bastante notante.

''Pues será mejor que no te sorprendas tan fácilmente, tienes que estar preparado para el campo de batalla'' sonrió para intentar tranquilizarle, él tan solo volvió a reír (algo no cuerda) pensó. ''Venía a hablar contigo sobre lo que ha pasado antes. ¿Podrías explicármelo?''

''Yo… no lo sé realmente'' se puso la mano en la frente, cómo intentando recordar. ''Estaba en el salón y de repente tu amigo se me abalanzó, furioso. No sé qué pasó'' se frotaba la nuca, aún nervioso.

'' ¿Te dijo algo?'' Shepard sólo buscaba ver qué sabía, qué no sabía, y qué tramaba. El vorcha la miró, con ojos entre terror y duda. ''No'' le dijo.

''Ya veo'' dijo dándose la vuelta, pero antes de eso le hizo una última pregunta. ''Por qué estás tan nervioso?''

El vorcha se quedó callado, paralizado, como temiendo que lo hubieran descubierto. ''Yo… lo siento. He tenido muchos problemas con krogans y… me dan cierto temor. Saber que él podría descuartizarme no me da mucha confianza'' miró al suelo, como avergonzado. Si no fuera porque era demasiado teatro, hasta Shepard podría haberlo creído, pero para desgracia suya o suerte de Shepard, no le creyó.

''Tranquilo'' intentaba seguirle el juego ''me encargaré de que eso no pase'' si es que tenía alguno.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Llegó al hangar esperando encontrarse con Wrex. Sabía que al encontrarlo estaría algo alterado, pero Shepard tuvo que intervenir en lo que hacía cogiéndole del brazo. '' ¿Qué haces con todo eso?'' le preguntó la pelirroja al krogan. Estaba de arriba a pies armado; desde escopetas hasta granadas. ''Con eso explotarás la nave''

''Ya harán otra'' dijo intentando escapar de las garras de la pelirroja

''Antes necesito que me expliques el porqué de cómo te estás comportando'' Wrex recordó haberle dicho de hablar con ella, así que dejo todo el armamento en su sitio y fue con ella a un sitio en el que no le pudieran escuchar mucho.

''Shepard esto es más complicado de lo que parece''

''No me vengas con tonterías'' replicaba Shepard ''quiero que me digas porqué le hicistes eso a Nyshik, y sé que no es por ser un vorcha'' la pelirroja solo buscaba una respuesta directa.

''No puedo contar mucho ya que nos pueden estar observando. Pero tan solo te diré: ándate con cuidado con ese vorcha… no es lo que parece'' Wrex le entregó un pad lo más escondidamente que pudo. Tras esto se fue refunfuñando. ' _Qué le pasará…'_ se preguntaba la pelirroja. Ahora lo único que podía hacer es ver de qué se trataba aquello que su amigo le entregó. Iba a mirarlo en aquel mismo sitio; pero tras lo que su amigo le dijo prefirió ir a otro sitio más seguro ' _nos pueden estar observando'_. Su habitación no tendría cámaras.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

'' Shepard, ¿sucede algo?'' preguntó Liara al ver a su amiga algo perdida. Esta levantó la cabeza y se negó.

''Solo estoy algo cansada''

''Entonces será mejor que vayas a descansar. Garrus ha subido ya tus cosas arriba y se ha ido a la batería. Los demás se están acomodando, así que ahora es el mejor momento para echar una cabezadita'' dijo con una sonrisa

''Claro'' _funcionó_ ''si necesitáis algo llamar antes'' dijo antes de darse media vuelta para ir a sus aposentos.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ahora era el momento, sabía que antes de entrar nadie la llamarían.

Al entrar a la habitación vio su acuario vacío _'a comprar más peces'_ pensó en aquel reto que se propuso tiempo atrás. Pero se decepcionó al ver que tendría menos retos ya que su estantería con sus maquetas estaba comple… espera. Faltaba una, la de la Normandy. Shepard se extrañó. Si no recordaba mal esa fue de las primeras en recuperar. Pero lo pasó por alto y siguió con sus asuntos. El resto de la habitación era prácticamente igual a la anterior, y la mayoría de sus recuerdos estaban; aunque por desgracia muchos estaban rotos. El tablero de ajedrez que la especialista Traynor le regaló ya era un simple tablero sin sus fichas holográficas.

La bolsa que trajo Garrus se encontraba sobre la cama con un corazón _'demasiado cariñoso'_ pensó Shepard con una sonrisa tierna en la cara. Pero dejó de pensar en cosa secundarias cuando vio la lista de miembros sobre la mesa. ' _Nyshik…'_

Antes de sacar el pad que Wrex le entregó empezó a registrar la habitación por preocupación. Al no encontrar nada decidió dar una última pasada, pero no por ella. ''SID''

''¿Si Shepard?'' le respondió su amiga, ahora de vuelta en el ordenador de la nave. En estos momentos son los que agradece la horrible pesadez de Joker.

''Me gustaría que rastrearas en busca de cualquier objeto extraño en el cuarto: rastreadores, escuchas, cámaras…''

''Shepard, aparte del comunicador que estás utilizando para hablarme no hay nada en concreto que sea extraño''

Al principio la pelirroja dudó, pero prefirió no contradecir a la IA. ''Gracias SID''

Una vez desconectada, Shepard sacó el pad y empezó a leer. Era un expediente de una persona idéntica a Nyshik. Pero su nombre no era ese, según aquel expediente se llamaba kehpris krefsark. Esto llamó la atención de Shepard.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Oye Liara, ¿has visto a Shep?'' le preguntó Garrus. El turiano entró en la habitación de la asari mientras ella seguía montando sus ordenadores. Al escuchar la voz de su compañero se giró casi al momento.

''Sí, antes me ha comentado que estaba cansada así que ha subido a dormir algo. ¿Es algo importante?''

''Chawkas quería echarle un vistazo para ver cómo llevaba el aparato ese que le pusieron el otro día. Pero creó que le diré que espere, mejor que descanse un poco'' Garrus se fijaba en la habitación. Siempre tan ordenada. ''Ya veo que el corredor sombrío no puede descansar un solo momento''

''Me temo que no. Pero por suerte eso nos ayudará a aportar información. Por cierto mira lo que encontré el otro día'' Liara sacó una caja que tenía guardada bajo su mesa. Garrus al cogerla y abrirla se quedó con la boca abierta.

'' ¿De dónde has sacado esto?'' dijo mientras manoseaba lo que había en su interior.

''Unos contactos'' dijo Liara. Cuando sus respuestas eran cortas era mejor no meter mucho las narices. Sobre todo cuando se convirtió en una persona algo fría a lo que era cuando la conocimos. Dentro de la caja se encontraban un visor como el que tenía y un accesorio para un fusil. A primera vista parecían normales y corrientes; pero ellos que conocían del tema sabían que no era así.

El visor que tenía era uno casi inexistente que deambulaba por el mercado negro. Uno que según decían los que lo probaron mejoraba con creces la puntería y permitía localizar al enemigo con un visor térmico. Mientras que el accesorio era un cañón que permitía recorrer la bala el doble de distancia al que suele llegar, además de poder atravesar hasta el metal más duro. A Garrus por poco le da un patatús. ''Gracias Liara'' Ella tan solo le respondió con una sonrisa dejando paso a la marcha de Garrus para informar a Chawkas de la visita tardía de Shepard

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

No llevaba más de 15 minutos y ya tenía la boca abierta. ' _Por qué siempre pasan estas cosas…'_

Estaba a punto de acabar de leer aquel pad cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Shepard se sobresaltó e hizo todo lo posible por guardar rápidamente aquel pad ''un momento'' gritó para evitar que entrarán. Al saber que no le daría mucho tiempo se limitó a ponerlo bajo la almohada. Entonces salió a ver de quién se trataba. ''Shepard tranquila, solo soy yo'' dijo Wrex. Shepard se relajó y le dejó pasar.

'' ¿Alguien más sabe esto?'' preguntó Shepard

''Tú, yo y Liara. Nadie más'' dijo tan tranquilo

'' ¿Liara lo sabe?'' preguntó extrañada

''Sí, ella fue quién me dio el expediente, sabía que yo sería la mejor persona para enseñar las garras y para explicártelo sin que hicieras demasiadas preguntas'' la pelirroja suspiró ante aquel alegado. Como siempre Liara sabía callárselo todo a la perfección.

''No podemos dejar que nadie más lo sepa'' Wrex miraba fijamente a Shepard '' ¿Qué?''

'' ¿Qué piensas hacer con él sabiendo eso?''

''Él se ha presentado ante nosotros por alguna razón. Me gustaría investigar su comportamiento e intentar averiguar qué trama. Aparte, no podemos culparlo sin pruebas sólidas. No sabemos si este expediente es falso''

'' ¿Segura?''

'' ¿Segura de qué? ¿De mantener un exterrorista en mi nave? Ni mucho menos…''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Pasos de dos soldados llenaban el silencio que había en el pasillo acompañado de las piernas a rastras de la persona que llevaban. Los soldados llevaban sus cascos, por lo que no les podía ver la cara. Y aunque así fuese, el preso llevaba la cara tapada con una tela negra que le impedía ver; sus ropas estaban desgastadas, rojas; iba descalzo y sus pies estaban llenos de heridas junto a los grilletes que llevaba en conjunto con los que tenía en sus manos.

Llegaron a una habitación que se abrió con una puerta de metal. El interior olía a putrefacción y tenía un ambiente extremadamente húmedo. Ataron al preso en una silla sucia y astillada y le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza. Las facciones de su cara estaban cubiertas por moratones y sangre. Al rato de estar allí sentado abrió los ojos poco a poco. Al despertarse empezó a moverse como un poseso para intentar liberarse al ver dónde se encontraba, pero de poco sirvió, ya que lo único que consiguió fue cortarse las muñecas con las esposas. Su compañero estaba sentado a su lado, completamente con la cara destrozada, quemaduras y otras heridas múltiples. No respiraba… estaba muerto.

El ataque de ansiedad le impedía respirar y temblaba. Un soldado se le acercó y se arrodilló ante él captando su atención, esperando a que se relajara un poco.

''Si no me equivoco tú y tu compañero fuisteis de los que capturamos. Sois de la banda terrorista… ¿me equivoco?'' su preso al no decir nada, hizo que se cabreara y se levantara. ''Tienes dos opciones'' tenía la voz seca, fría y violenta ''o respondes a mis preguntas o acabas como tu amigo'' dijo señalando a su compañero… o lo que quedaba de él. El silencio inundó otra vez el cuarto y el soldado se acercó aún más al preso, tanto que este podía sentir su respiración tocando su piel.

''Tú decides…''

* * *

 **¿Cómo os habéis quedado? ¿Mucha intriga? JAJA ese es nuestro lema. Acabar un capítulo de la manera más intrigante u.u [okno]**

 **Esperamos que disfrutéis esta historia y que lo sigáis haciendo. Subiremos con un tiempo entr semana para tener más idea de cómo continuarlas. Esperamos que las disfrutéis n.n**

 **ZAAMEI cambio y corto**


	15. Información

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 14:**_ _ **INFORMACIÓN**_

* * *

 _¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Este capítulo es algo más corto que otros, pero espero que os guste. No tengo gran coda que decir aparte de que disfrutéis mucho la historia. Hasta otra. ZAAMEI cambio y corto_

 _¡ENJOY!_

* * *

Una notificación sonó en la habitación. Alguien se acercó a leer lo que ponía en ella. **'Acceso restringido'** se podía leer en la primera cara del mensaje. El sonido de las teclas siendo pulsadas sonaban, seguidas de un corto sonido que indicaba el acceso correcto. Unas letras aparecieron en la pantallas seguidas de una voz sintética. ''Bienvenida capitán Shepard'' dijo esa voz.

La pelirroja se sentó a leer ese mensaje. No le habían llegado indicaciones ni nada por el estilo desde hace un tiempo, un tiempo que dedicó en observar al extraño pasajero que tenían en su nave.

EDI seguía sus pasos constantemente e informaba a Shepard de todo: Lugares donde iba, tanto en la nave como en el exterior, hasta donde podía claro; sitios visitados en la extranet, contactos. En esos momentos los espías parecían ellos más que el sospechoso de Nyshik. Lo preocupante era que no presentaba ninguna acción extraña ni sospechosa. Es increíble lo un simple registro de algo del pasado puede cambiar tus actos.

Todos los conocientes del tema estaban estresados. No sabían cómo actuar. ¿La persona que tenían a bordo era un verdadero terrorista buscando tachar a la comandante de la lista negra, o era tan solo una persona arrepentida de lo que hizo en el pasado, buscando la manera de arreglar lo que hizo? Una pregunta que la rabia hacía sucumbir a Shepard. Tener que dudar de sus propios tripulantes… era deshonroso. Pero si eso impedía cualquier problema estaba dispuesta a dejar a un lado su corazón y centrarse en la razón y las pruebas para parar los pies a cualquiera.

A cualquiera…

A cualquiera…

¿De verdad podría matar a cualquiera? Qué pasaría si… si uno de los sopechosos eran Liara, Javik… Garrus…

La verdad… no lo sabía.

La pelirroja intentó calmarse y comenzó a leer el mensaje.

 **Capitán Shepard:**

 **He escuchado grandes historias sobre usted, aunque dudo mucho que usted me conozca a mí. Es por eso que me gustaría que nos conocieramos en persona.**

 **Si tiene la misma intención que yo sería una buena ocasión vernos en la estación de la Alianza el próximo martes.**

 **Almirante Tatiana Ivanov**

¿Ivanov? ¿Tatiana? Jane jamás había escuchando ese nombre. Era extraño, ya que normalmente los que llegan a Almirante suelen ser reconocidos soldados.

''EDI''

''¿Sí, Shepard?'' contestó la voz que residía en la nave

''Necesito que busques información sobre una persona, ahora te daré los datos. Me gustaría que buscarás lo más rápido posible''

''Enseguida capitán''

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, dejando el sonido del aquario como unico contrarrestante de éste. _'El próximo martes'_ eso era dentro de cuatro días. Si de verdad visitaría aquel lugar debía estar bien informada. Un mal presentimiento le vino a la cabeza.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Doce…

El dolor cada vez llenaba más su espalda.

Trece…

Una herida nueva sobre otra que duplicaba el sufrimiento

Catorce….

El dolor poco a poco cesaba de una manera que asustaba. Pero la sensación de los golpes no paraba

Quince…

Quien golpeba cesó su tortura en quince latigazos lentos, pero fuertes y dolorosos. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo sin moverse, intentando respirar cómo podía e intentando no cerrar los ojos mientras fijaba su vista en el cuerpo de la silla. Había algo que no le cuadraba, pero el dolor le impedía pensar con claridad.

''Oye'' dijo una voz a sus pies ''No te pongas inconsciente, no me quites la diversión'' una risa de temer surgió de su boca mientras se ponía delante suyo y golpeaba las costillas de la persona que estaba en el suelo. Su risa y sus patadas se detuvieron, dejando al cuerpo bocarriba mientras tosía intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba. La voz se volvió fría y seria. ''¿Hablarás?''La persona del suelo intentó hablar, pero su voz no consiguió salir. ''Vaya vaya, al pequeño travieso se le comió la lengua el gato'' La persona se arrodilló frente suyo para poder escuchar lo que el torturado intentaba decir. ''Dime, quiero escuchar como te rindes'' Pero no recibió unas palabras de derrota, tal y como buscaba.

''Maldito malnacido'' se levantó de golpe y se limpió la cara, llena del escupitajo lleno de sangre que el otro le dio. La persona del suelo dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. ''Ya veo… el jovencito este quiere seguir jugando… pues vamos a jugar hasta que te canses'' le puso sobre la silla que había al lado del hombre muerto a su lado. La silla donde toda esta tortura comenzó. Sabía que no pararía, que no se detendría hasta recibir una rendición, y que la haría cada vez más daño hasta conseguirlo… o matarlo. Pero su sonrisa no se borraba de su cara. El torturador se puso frente suyo con un bate cogido entre sus manos. ''Joder… ¿no hay alguna forma de que hables?''

''Solo… solo hablaré con una persona'' por fin habló.

El hombre se le acercó a la oreja y le preguntó ''¿Enserio? ¿Con quién?'' Su voz buscando juego, pero a la vez atemorizar era insoportable.

…

…

El hombre se separó de él, poniendo el bate sobre su hombre. ''Ya veo… bueno'' se dio la vuelta mirando a la pared ''Supongo que tienes algo de suerte. Esa persona no tardará en llegar'' la calma inundó el cuerpo del torturado. ''Pero eso no significa que no podamos para de jugar ¿no?'' su cabeza se giró, mirándole con una sonrisa terrorífica que hasta el más duro krogan temeria. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Esto no me gusta Shepard'' comentó Liara. Garrus, Wrex y EDI estaban junto a la pelirroja y la asari en la mesa del comedor.

''A mí tampoco'' Los datos que EDI dispuso durante un día y medio para buscar información, no sirivieron para nada. No había información de nadie llamado Tatiana Ivanov en los registros de la Alianza, ni en registro civil… algo no cuadraba.

''Shepard, ¿qué piensas hacer?'' Wrex estaba sentado pegado a la pared y le estaba molestando desde hace un rato, así que no paraba de moverse.

''No lo sé. Tenemos primero a nuestro desconocido a bordo… y ahora esto''

''Si lo prefieres podemos preguntar diréctamente a khepris y así te quitas un problema de encima'' EDI solo daba soluciones… pero nunguna servía para Shepard.

''No, imagínate que la información es falsa. No podemos dejar que nadie más se entere de todo esto. Ni siquiera Nyshik o Khepris o como quieras que se llame en realidad'' un tragi de cerveza pasó a su boca mientras los demás pensaban sobre el tema ''Dejemos el tema de Nyshik de momento hasta que sea necesario. De momento lo importante es la reunión que vendrá dentro de dos días y medio''

''Claro. Pero qué crees que quiere esa supuesta almirante. No sabes siquiera si de verdad es la nueva almirante'' Garrus no paraba de mirar a los ojos de la pelirroja, como buscando cualquier debilidad. Pero ella ya no tenía tiempo para tener debilidades como esa.

''En realidad si que lo sé. Ayer emitieron un anuncio tan solo a los altos cargos de la Alianza sobre la nueva almirante. De momento solo está en secreto. No fui la única ya que Anderson me comentó sobre el tema. Tiene la misma duda''

''¿De verdad irás? Si es así deja que vayamos contigo'' Liara…

''Sí, pero no está permitido llevar acompañantes. Si lo preferís os comentaré todo cuando vuelva''

''Esa no es una opción fiable Shepard'' Wrex tenía cada vez su enfado mayor.

''¿Entoces cual es la opción? ¿Entrar rebentando paredes y dando escopetazos a todo aquel que se entrometa? Me temo que no''

Shepard se levantó de la mesa y se marchó dejando a los demás atrás. ''Hay que hacer algo al respecto. Esto no encaja''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

 _''_ _Están empezando a sospechar. ¿Qué debo hacer?''_

 _''_ _Déjalo, si ves que empiezan a sospechar más de lo debido… a-ni-qui-la-los… je...je…je''_


	16. Relajación

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 16:**_ _ **RELAJACIÓN**_

 _Hola chicos. ¡Hoy tenemos sorpresa! Os traemos doble capítulo. Esperamos que los disfrutéis. Y agradecez a E por currárselo._

 _¡ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Mass Effect pertenece a Bioware**

* * *

Un día, un día quedaba para que Shepard tuviera que subir a la nave del alto cargo… y no sabía nada. El estrés la corroía por dentro. ¿Quién era esa tal Tatiana? ¿Qué hacer con el vorcha? ¿Era seguro ir sola?

Caminó hasta el sofá de su camarote y se derrumbó sobre éste. Su brazo tapaba sus ojos y sus pensamientos los demás sentidos. Cualquiera diría que estaba totalmente con la guardia baja.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, pero ella no escuchó el sonido metálico que hacían al abrirlas. Pegó un brinco cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. ''¿Garrus?''

El turiano estaba delante suyo, con su armadura puesta y con una botella de alcohol en la mano. ''Sé que últimamente has estado muy ocupada, sobretodo estresada. No puedo soportar verte así, de manera que he decidido que olvides todo aunque sea por un momento'' Garrus siempre estaba preocupado por la pelirroja, y ésta no era una excepción.

''Gar…'' dijo con dulzura al ver el gesto de éste.

''Es raro verte hablar de esa manera. Si no fuera porque te conozco, pensaría que eres una impostora'' rio intentando alegrar un poco el ambiente, pero ella seguía seria ''perdona, ¿tan grave es?''

''Yo… sí'' su mano pasó su cara, intentando relajarse. ''No tienes por qué disculparte. Debería ser yo. Vienes a ayudarme y yo solo provoco más problemas'' soltó un 'tsk' sarcástico. Garrus se agachó a su altura y le tocó suavemente la mejilla.

''Tranquila, todos sabemos que lo estás pasando mal'' acto seguido le rodeó con los brazos dejando que ella descansara su cabeza en su pecho. ''Pero es malo que te sobrepases con estos temas'' Shepard se separó de él y le tocó la cara.

''Hazme olvidar'' sus caras se acercaron y sus labios se rozaron al principio. Un beso apasionado rugió entre ellos. La pelirroja rodeó el cuello de Garrus con sus brazos mientras que él cogía su cintura y se la acercaba a ella. Ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar el aire que les faltaba. ''Como siempre eres bueno con esto'' dijo Shepard con una sonrisa en la cara.

La voz del turiano era grave y seductora''Y como siempre te digo, esto solo acaba de empezar'' Garrus fue devorando sus labios poco a poco mientras sus manos exploraban y disfrutaban el delicioso cuerpo de la humana. Sus besos fueron bajando poco a poco, de la boca a la barbilla, de la barbilla al cuello. Pero ahí un tope le dejó, la camiseta. No dudó en arrebatársela dejando su torso al aire con excepción de su sostén. ''Cuesta adaptarse a esa prenda'' dijo haciendo cosquillas a la pelirroja.

''Tendrás que acostumbrarte'' dijo entre risas. Por lo que él no dudo el llevarla a la cama y dejarla de espaldas. Con su boca y sus dientes jugaba con el cierre de la prenda femenina mientras sus manos bajaban el pantalón de la pelirroja.

Shepard se dio la vuelta rodeando al turiano con sus piernas y en tono seductor le dijo. ''No me dejarás a mi sola en ésta condición, ¿verdad?''

''Tendrás que acostumbrarte'' contestó con ironía Garrus

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''¿Qué sucede?'' dijo una voz femenina ''¿Por qué te niegas a seguir sacándole información?'' su voz rugía con fuerza y atemorizaba por su enfado.

Un hombre arrodillado se encontraba frente suyo ''Mi señora, él se niega a hablar… conmigo''

Un silencio incómodo y amenazante rodeaba la sala. ''Y… ¿puedo saber con _quién_ hablará ese miserable insecto?''

''Sí, es nuestra invitada señ-'' un gran golpe sonó en la sala

''¡A qué te refieres con eso!'' su voz ya no era amenazante… era asesina ''¡Sabes **perfectamente** que nuestra invitada no se puede enterar de nada de esto!'' Sus pasos hacía él provocaban que su cuerpo estuviera congelado del miedo, sus brazos temblaban y sus ojos no se cerraban. ''¡Un acto de insubordinación como éste no se puede tolerar!'' sacó su espada y la acercó peligrosamente a la yugular del sujeto.

''Mi-mi señora, si me permitís-''

''¡¿Qué!?''

''Creo que sé cómo hacer que nos ayude sin que se entere de quién es el sujeto'' La espada fue alejándose poco a poco de su garganta mientras la mujer se arrodillaba en frente suyo.

''Habla''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Shepard, pareces algo más animada'' dijo con una sonrisa Liara. Estaba sentada en el comedor de la nave tomando un café. Era una de las bebidas humanas que más le gustaba.

''Alguien me ayudó un poco'' dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

''¿A sí? Y ¿Quién ha sido exactamente?'' dijo con una mirada pícara

''E-eso no es de tu incumbencia'' dijo intentando no sonrojarse. Liara, tan pilla como siempre. ''Por cierto, tengo una idea sobre lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a la nave'' Liara solo estaba callada, bebiendo de su vaso, esperando una respuesta. ''Pero necesito a los demás, ¿podrías llamarlos para reunirnos en el hangar?''

''Enseguida Shepard'' Liara se levantó y fue a buscar a todos, dejando a Shepard sola, pensando.

' _No voy a dejar que nadie me tome por sorpresa'_


	17. Plan

_**DE LAS CENIZAS CAPÍTULO 17:**_ _ **PLAN**_

 _¡Enjoy!_

* * *

''¿Para qué nos has reunido Shepard?'' preguntó James. Al parecer había cortado su partida de póker con Kasumi, lo cual estaba agradecido ya que la ladrona le estaba ganando… y el premio para el perdedor no era muy agradable.

''Tengo un plan, y os necesito a todos para colaborar'' Acto seguido todos pusieron atención ''Kolyat y Kasumi, sois los mejores en infiltración del equipo. Necesito que os coléis en la nave mientras yo estoy con la 'almirante' para recoger toda la información posible. Tali y… Nyshik'' todos los conocedores del secreto miraron cautelosos al vorcha, cosa que él no pasó por desapercibida. ''Necesito que los respaldéis hackeando las cámaras de la nave, mientras que tú SID, encárgate de que nadie les pille colándose en el sistema. Wrex, James y Garrus, os necesito preparados por si empiezan a atacar, debéis estar alerta. Liara, tú vendrás conmigo''

''Pero Shepard, pensé que no estaba permitido traer acompañantes'' Dijo la asari cortando a su amiga

''Solo si están armados. Si traigo a la doctora Liara T'Soni no creo que digan nada'' explicó a su amiga aclarando el tema. ''Joker… tú haz lo que sabes hacer''

''¿Enserio Shepard?'' dijo con ironía Joker. ''Pero has de prometerme esa bebida con dos sombrillas''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''¿En sus puestos?'' comentó Shepard en el transbordador, dirigiéndose a la nave.

''Sí'' contestaron todos de uno en uno.

''Bien'' poco a poco se acercaban más a la nave, cuando el comunicador se encendió.

''Aquí soldado 57092 al transbordador. Identifíquese''

''Aquí SSV3 Normandy, soy la capitana Shepard, vengo por la invitación de la almirante'' Tras esto nadie respondió. Una compuerta se abrió en la nave por la que entraron. Guardias y soldados estaban en la zona de aterrizaje. Un hombre se acercó a la puerta del transbordador a recibir a la capitana. Shepard no se fiaba de ese hombre. Tenía gran parte de su cara tapada, y su voz le recordaba a alguien que realmente odiaba, aunque en ese momento no sabía quién.

''Bienvenida capitana Shepard, puedo observar que ha traído compañía'' se dirigió a ella con esa insoportable voz.

''Así es, Liara T'Soni me acompañará en todo momento. ¿En una molestia?'' dije con seriedad. No me iba a andar con rodeos con esas personas.

''Claro que no'' dijo con rudeza ''es solo… algo inesperado'' su mirada se fijó en Liara y sus ojos expresaban un tono amenazante. ''Por favor-'' es puso de lado y señaló con la mano ''síganme''

Ambas seguimos al sujeto por la estación con cautela. Las dos pudimos percatar esa mirada y esos instintos en el hombre, por lo que no bajemos en ningún momento la guardia. Una voz sonó en mi comunicador.

''Shepard, ya están dentro, y de momento parece que no se han percatado de que hackeamos el sistema'' comentó Tali. Shepard no respondió nada, si lo hacía levantaría sospechas, y eso no sería de mucha ayuda.

''Ya casi llegamos'' comentó el hombre que nos guiaba.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Infiltración exitosa'' comentó Kasumi junto a Kolyat

''¿Acaso podría ser otra cosa?'' dijo Kolyat en tono superior. ''Será mejor no retrasarnos. Pongámonos en marcha''

''¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo creído que eres?'' dijo la ladrona. Pero no recibió contestación ''Y malhumorado''

Ambos iban por los conductos de ventilación en un principio. El encontrar un pasillo libre bajaron. Kasumi encendió su camuflaje mientras que Kolyat simplemente se movía como una sombra en la luz. ''¿Has escuchado lo que le harán al prisionero?'' oyeron las voces de unos guardias. ''Pues no, la verdad'' ambos tenían curiosidad de que hablaban esos dos.

''Chicos, cubridnos, vamos a atacar un momento'' comentó en voz baja Kasumi. Nyshik avisó de que ya podían atacar. Ambos se pusieron detrás de ellos, cada uno con una presa. ''Oye chicos'' dijo Kasumi alarmando a los guardias. ''¿Podríais comentar más sobre ese prisionero?'' dijo amenazando con su pistola.

''¡A todas las- AAG!'' un grito desgarrador ocupó el pasillo haciendo que el guardia levantara la mano del comunicador y evitar que siguiera hablando. Kasumi le disparó en la pierna.

''¿No podrías ser mejor chico y hablarnos sobre lo que te preguntamos?... los dos'' dijo mirando a su compañero, ya estaba siendo amenazado por la pistola en el torso. ''Y di que fué un error o te pegaré un tiro en la cabeza… y seguro que no quieres eso, ¿verdad?''

''Aquí a las unidades, todo ha sido un malentendido. Vuelvan a sus puestos'' dijo intentando no gimotear con el desangre de la pierna. ''Bien qué queréis…''

Kolyat tomó iniciativa a la pregunta''Vais a decirnos dónde está ese prisionera del que hablabais''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Bienvenida comandante Shepard. Es un placer'' dijo una mujer de cabello corto rubio y ojos granate. Extendió su mano a Shepard en forma de saludo.

''Igualmente, almirante Ivanov'' dijo dándole la mano. ''Éste de aquí es mi compañera, la doc-''

''¡Doctora Liara T'Soni!'' dijo con tono alegre al rubia. ''He leído su trabajo sobre los proteanos. Es innovador y motivador. Un placer'' dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que a la capitana.

''Gra-gracias. Es un placer igualmente'' Liara me dirigió una mirada de extrañada, no sabía que pasaba, cosa que yo tampoco realmente. Negué con la cabeza haciendo que Liara volviera su mirada a la almirante con una sonrisa falsa.

''Por favor pasad. Sentaos'' Habían tres sillas alrededor de una mesa de cristal con tazas. ''Espero que os guste el té'' Ambas nos sentamos, pero algo no cuadraba en la cabeza de la pelirroja. _'¿Cómo es que hay tres tazas si no sabían que venía Liara?'_ esa pregunta le perturbaba a la pelirroja y la doctora. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente? ''He de decir que realmente no os he llamado sólo para tomar el té, y supongo que vosotras también os lo habréis figurado''

''Así es'' comenzó a hablar Shepard. ''¿Qué sucede? Y si me permite preguntarle, ¿por qué no tiene registros en la Alianza?''

La sonrisa en la cara de la rubia se esfumó, llevando a una cara aterradora. Pero no volvió a sacar esa sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa. ''Eres muy astuta, tal y como dicen los rumores'' Dijo cogiendo la taza que tenía enfrente suyo y le pegó un sorbo antes de continuar. ''Antes de llegar yo al puesto la banda terrorista asesinó a todos los seleccionados para el puesto. Por lo que me escogieron y borraron toda mi información para estar a salvo, al menos hasta que no haya peligro'' dijo algo seria, dejando su taza en la mesa.

''¿Qué hay del almirante Anderson?'' dije provocando una mirada asesina en la cara de la rubia. Aquí había gato encerrado.

''Lo retiramos antes de que fuera el siguiente en ser asesinado'' su forma de decirlo… se lo inventó todo, pensaron ambas. ''Y si me permite, me gustaría seguir hablando con usted''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Ha sido realmente fácil'' dijo Kolyat. Ambos se dirigían al sitio que los soldados les dijeron. Tras eso los dejaron inconscientes y los escondieron. ''Sigo pensando que deberíamos haberlos matado''

''No, habría sido todo pringoso y habríamos perdido tiempo'' dijo la ladrona. ''Ya casi hemos llegado''

Los dos llegaron a un gran pasillo. Éste estaba lleno de puertas con gran seguridad. Según los guardias, ellos debían ir a la puerta 115. Al principio costó encontrarla ya que habían cantidad de ellas. Pidieron a los hackers detrás de sus comunicadores que abrieran la puerta para ver que había tras de ella.

''Cómo pesa'' dijeron ambos empujándola para hacerla mover.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados al ver quién era el prisionero.

Sin palabras.

''Oh Dios mío…'' dijo Kasumi al ver quién era. Algo frío golpeó su nuca, volviéndolo todo negro. Kolyat no tuvo tiempo para evitar el mismo destino.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

' _No ha estado más que dando rodeos sobre la información que ya sabíamos'_ pensaba desquiciada Shepard.

''Capitana. Sé que todo esto probablemente ya lo sepan. Pero tengo algo que vosotros no habéis vistos'' eso recorrió el cuerpo de Shepard con un escalofrío. ''Síganme''. La almirante se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

'' _Esto no me gusta Liara''_ dijo en susurros la pelirroja a la asari.

'' _Ni a mí''_

''Acompáñenme, por favor'' dijo con la mano en la puerta. Ambas se levantaron y la siguieron sin quitar su guardia de encima.

Ambas la siguieron por pasillos laberínticos hasta llegar a una sala con un cristal que permitía ver a través. Algo horrible había tras de él. Un hombre atado, en pésimas condiciones, con una bolsa en la cabeza se encontraba sentado en una silla. ''Es uno de los terroristas que capturamos… sólo quería hablar contigo''

' _¿Con…migo?'_ pensó Shepard. Entonces el hombre habló, su voz recorrió el cuerpo de Shepard, haciendo que se congelara. Esa voz… ''She…shepard-'' Ya la había escuchado ''¿Eres…'' Y era de alguien que estimaba. ''…Tú?''

Esa voz… no podía ser.

¿Kaidan?

* * *

 _¿Cómo os quedaistes? ¿Os gustó el doble capítulo?_

 _Dejad reviews y que disfrutéis el día_

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto_


	18. Rotos

**_CAPÍTULO 17: ROTOS_**

 _El título es demasiado malo, pero ya sabéis cómo somos a la hora de pensarlo XD_

 _¡ENJOY!_

* * *

 _¿Kaidan?_

Los segundos parecían minutos, y los minutos horas. En un principio observó sólo lo básico del hombre, pero ahora al saber quién era, sus ojos se movían descontrolados, moviéndose a todos lados, mirando cada parte de su cuerpo, cada milímetro de su agrietada y destrozada piel; de sus oscuros y voluminosos moratones; de las heridas abiertas y sangrantes; de su ropa destrozada.

Pero no sólo era ella quien sufría. Liara, la antigua compañera y amiga del presente delante suyo estaba atónita. Su mirada estaba quebrada así como su alma. Su peso le ganó la batalla al equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras que su amiga estaba al lado, inmóvil.

'' _Shepard''_ la pelirroja oyó una voz _''¡Shepard!''_ la oía fuerte, pero no la escuchaba. _''¿Qué sucede Shepard''_ Un pequeño pensamiento recorrió su mente, levantándola de la sombras que habían en su mente.

''Kaidan…'' susurró.

''Perdona, ¿ha dicho algo capitana? No la he escuchado bien'' Un tormentoso fuego se encendió en las esmeraldas de la pelirroja. La leña que hacía crecer ese fuego era la voz de esa mujer. Esa voz que antes le resultaba extraña y misteriosa, ahora le resultaba estresante y asquerosa. Pensamientos acordes los sentimientos de Shepard recorrieron su cabeza. Si no se calmaba haría cualquier cosa, y dejarla impune era la única que no estaba en esa lista.

Los ojos de Shepard penetraron con furia la mirada de la rubia. Sus ojos mostraban sus ganas de matar y su cara hizo retroceder un paso a la almirante; un paso en falso.

Liara consiguió salir de sus pensamientos a la par que Shepard. Observaba cada segundo lo que sucedía. Sabía lo que su amiga tenía pensado hacer, lo que iba a hacer. Podía detenerla, podía tranquilizarla, podía haber hecho cualquier cosa… pero no hizo nada. Tan solo estaba allí parada, observando entretenida y gustosa lo que iba a presenciar.

Un movimiento rápido, pensado y a la vez espontáneo. Se escucharon gotas caer al suelo. Gotas de la sangre que la pelirroja provocó reventándole la nariz a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas. Todo fue rápido.

''¿!Se puede saber qué haces?!'' gritó Tatiana, descontrolada por lo ocurrido. Shepard seguía con sus ojos clavados en ella mientras que Liara la separaba e intentaba calmarla. ''¡Dame una respuesta! ¡Ya!''

Esa voz estaba asqueando a la humana y la asari, que intentaban calmarse un poco. Shepard respiró profundamente. ''Necesito saber… ¡¿Por qué hay un hombre inocente ahí?¡'' La almirante puso cara de incrédula. ''¡Ya!''

La rubia se puso medigel y se puso recta. Su cara tomó seriedad. ''Ese hombre no es inocente. ¿Qué le hace pensar que SÍ que lo es?''

''Porque él ha estado bajo mi cargo'' dijo casi al instante. ''Le conozco desde hace años. Él no haría nada así porque sí'' su voz tomaba algo de calma respecto a lo ocurrido antes.

''Siento decirlo, pero le encontramos en la escena del crimen. Tenemos pruebas de sobras para incriminarle. Pero necesitamos que la verdadera prueba salga por su boca. Por eso te necesitamos''

''Porque tus juegos sucios no han funcionado ¿verdad?''

''No sé de dónde has sacado tus conclusiones. Pero yo no he hecho ningún juego sucio. Y aunque lo haya hecho, para ganar una guerra hay que ensuciarse a veces las manos. Y una guerra se aproxima capitán'' dijo con una calma desquiciante, o al menos para Shepard.

''¡Pero uno no se ensucia las manos con sus propios aliados!'' Shepard estaba cada vez más desesperada.

''Sea lo que sea. La única persona que puede hablar con él eres tú. Es por eso que debes entrar ahí y hablar con él. Tanto siendo para probar su crimen como su inocencia. Solo seguiremos dando vueltas si no te decides'' la pelirroja apartó a mirada a su dañado compañero y se quedó perdida entre un sí y un no. Si aceptaba podría hacer lo que ellos quieran lo que sea que quiera que haga, pero si digo que no podrían matarlo. ''¿Y bien?''

Una mano se posó sobre el hombre de Shepard. ''Es la única opción para salvarlo, Shepard'' dijo Liara en susurros.

''Bueno…'' la odiosa voz llamó la atención de la pelirroja. ''¿Acepta cooperar?'' alzó su mano para estrecharla con la suya, para estrechar una alianza.

El fuego de la rabia ardía en su interior, pero si quería salvar a su compañero tenía que enfriarse.

Sus manos se tocaron y se estrecharon ''Acepto'' comentó Shepard. La victoria que se desprendía de Tatiana se podía oler a quilómetros. Sus manos se separaron, pero en un instante la mano de la almirante pasó al lado de su cintura y la de Shepard… a su cuello. ''Pero más le vale no tener nada sucio entre manos'' pero su mano no apretaba. Las palabras susurraban desprevenidas en los oídos de ella ''Porque si lo hace no dudaré un instante'' su mano apretó contra el delicado cuello de la rubia. Los guardias se percataron y se pusieron en defensa. Shepard también se percató y se separó de ella, pero su mano seguía allí. ''Pero siempre podemos cooperar'' su mano se movió a la cintura de Shepard. ''¿verdad?''

Tatiana, frente a tal acto de insubordinación, era la que estaba quemándose por dentro en ese momento. Pero ella no podía mostrar nada. ''Claro, capitana'' su mirada se dirigió plena a Liara. ''¿Y contigo?''

''No me lama el culo Ivanov, es a ella a quién se lo ha hecho ya'' Liara estaba más fría que de costumbre. Pero tras el evento sucedido no era de extrañar. La rubia se mostró indiferente y volvió a Shepard. ''Supongo que ya querrán ir a verle, ¿no?''

''Primero quiero ciertas condiciones''

''No estás en situación para pedir condiciones capitana''

''Oh, y tanto que lo estoy'' dijo con dureza ''ya que soy la única que pude hablar con él… ¿no?'' en eso Shepard estaba en lo correcto, y ella no lo podía negar. No ahora que Liara y Shepard sabían que le tenían internado allí, sabiendo quién era.

''Bien, pero depende de las condiciones me veré obligada a denegarlas'' cuanto menos pudiese ayudarla, mejor para ella.

''Primera, quiero que dejen de torturarle o lo que sea que le estén haciendo. No solo hace las cosas peores, sino que infringe la ley. Y usted más que nadie debería saberlo'' flechazo. Si esa condición la denegaba sería expulsada de su rango, y en el peor de los casos iría a la cárcel. No podía decir nada así que simplemente asintió. ''Segunda, para saber que no lo hace quiero reportes constantes de lo que sucede a él o el lugar donde esté.'' Esta en realidad no le molestaba, contando la anterior. ''Tercera, no quiero cámaras ni micrófonos cuando hable con él''

''Capitana'' encontró un punto flaco ''Me temo que eso no lo puedo permitir. Las normas indican que todos los presentes en la interrogación han de saber todo lo que ocurre ahí dentro''

''¿Desde cuándo?''

''Desde siempre'' su tono de grandeza era insoportable. ''Imagínese que… nos traiciona''

' _Mierda…'_ Shepard no podía echarle en cara nada. ''Bien'' dijo disponiéndose a entrar. ''¿Liara?'' dijo mirando a la asari.

Ésta se acercó a pelirroja. ''Yo me quedaré afuera, mejor entra tú sola'' puso su mano en el hombre de Shepard y se le acercó al oído. ''Ten cuidado, hemos perdido la comunicación con la nave'' se separó al instante para evitar alguna sospecha.

La pelirroja ya se percató de eso hace rato, pero igual asintió a su compañera y entró en la sala.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''¡Shepard! ¡Responde!'' demandaba Tali desde la Normandy sin éxito. ''Genial, primero perdemos el contacto con Kasumi y Kolyat, y ahora Shepard y Tali…Keelah'' Se separó de los monitores donde se mostraban las cámaras de seguridad de la otra nave.

Nyshik observaba la situación de la compañera. En sí él también estaba algo preocupado, pero en comparación con su compañera él se sentía inferior en ese tema. Aparte los vorcha no suelen ser muy sentimentales en comparación a otras razas.

''Tali, no habrá pasado nada malo. Sólo tenemos que pedirle a EDI qué ha pasado'' comentó Nyshik

''¿Cómo lo sabes? Éste no es el mejor de los momentos para animarme, menos siendo tú'' Tali no pensó dos veces lo que iba a decir, y le pudo costar caro.

''¿A qué te refieres con qué menos siendo yo?'' dijo con tono intimidante.

''Yo…'' Tali se sentía indefensa. ¿Qué podía decirle para que no sospechara o dudara? ''yo… keelah, lo siento. Es solo que…''

''Lo que sea…'' dijo apartando la mirada de la quariana. ''EDI, informe''

''Los comunicadores de Shepard y T'Soni han sido apagados. Pero según los informes no ha sido de forma manual, de manera que ha tenido que ser anulado con alguna red para contrarrestar la señal con el exterior. Esa red tiene que ser de un sitio específico ya que los comunicadores de Goto y Kolyat siguen funcionando'' informó EDI a los ingenieros.

''¿Cómo?'' dijo Kolyat tras hablar EDI. ''Si siguen funcionando. ¿Por qué no responden?''

''Es extraño'' Tali se dirigió a los monitores ''Kasumi, Kolyat. ¿Nos recibís? Responded''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O

'' _Kasumi, Kolyat. ¿Nos recibís?''_

Una voz resonó por los oídos de la ladrona.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, siendo deslumbrados por las luces de la habitación. Tras acostumbrarse al rato de despertarse observó a su alrededor. Era una habitación blanca, similar al resto de la instalación de la nave. Fue a levantarse, pero el esfuerzo le fue en vano. ''Mierda…'' murmuró al verse encadenada a una silla.

Era una habitación pequeña, y no había nada más en la habitación ni nadie más que ella y la silla.

''Tali, ¿me recibes?'' respondió a los llamamientos de su compañera

'' _Alto y claro, ¿Qué ha sucedido?''_ Preguntó la quariana desde el otro lado del comunicador.

''Estábamos investigando sobre una conversación que tuvieron unos soldados, y cuando fuimos a ver qué era todo se volvió negro. No sabemos qué pasó, pero seguro que era por lo que había dentro de aquella habitación.''

'' _¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué investigabais? Esto se corta. Kasumi… ¿Dónde está Kolyat?''_

''Mierda… Tali, si me oyes. Voy a escapar, luego te lo explico mejor'' dijo escuchando tras de sí cómo un silencio le respondía. ''Se ha cortado… genial'' Comenzó a jugar con las cuerdas que la tenían retenida. ''Tengo que salir de aquí''

''Oh jojo, de eso nada'' se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta que había frente suyo. Su voz indicaba juego… y no del bueno. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello rojo se mostró.

''¿Shepard?'' dijo Kasumi observando a aquella mujer. ''No…'' se corrigió al observar más de cerca… sus ojos. ''Tú no eres Shepard''

La pelirroja comenzó a reír. ''De eso te equivocas'' dijo acercándose a ella. ''Soy Shepard, una Shepard. Pero no soy mi hermana, que es diferente'' Se puso encogida sujetándose las rodillas con sus manos, con la cara a centímetros de la de Kasumi.

''Pues que sepas que tu hermana huele mejor'' dijo Kasumi mofándose un poco.

''Ooh, ya lo sé. Mi hermana siempre destaca en todo por encima de mí. Por eso… escogí otro camino. Otro en el que ella no pudiera superarme. El de los malos''

''Es un razonamiento estúpido''

''Si tú lo dices'' dijo desinteresada la pelirroja.

''Entonces es por eso que quieres matarla'' afirmó Kasumi, haciendo que tomara más interés. ''¿Para ser tú la que destaca?''

''Oh querida, cómo te equivocas. Me hacía rabia que no descara en nada. Pero ahora me da igual eso. Me dejó de dar igual hace mucho…'' un momento de silencio pasó por la habitación. ''Ahora quiero verla sufrir cómo me pasó a mí. Quiero ver cómo reacciona al verme parada sin hacer nada mientras ella…''

''Oye…'' le cortó Kasumi. ''Me da igual los problemas familiares que tengáis. La cosa es que quiero salir de aquí. Y por cierto ¿No se supone que esto es la nave de la alianza? ¿Qué haces aquí? Eres una terrorista''

''Sí, puede que lo sea. Pero no podría estar aquí si no pudiera hacer esto… Guardias'' Dos guardias entraron. Uno llevaba una silla en la que Kolyat estaba atado a la par que Kasumi. El otro resguardaba la silla con un fusil en las manos y una espada en la cintura. ''La cosa es que ahora no os puedo dejar salir a ninguno de los dos''

''Maldita'' le gritó Kolyat ''Saldremos de aquí. Y ni tú ni la puta de tu jefa saldrán limpias. Shepard os parará los pies'' Su mirada estaba plasmada en la falsa Shepard y Kasumi.

''Da igual… Pero antes de salir os importa jugar a algo conmigo?'' su cara plasmaba una sonrisa psicópata.

''Espero que sea Póker, sino ya me ves fuera'' comentó sarcástica Kasumi.

''Oh querida, te va a encantar''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Una puerta cerrándose se oyó en la habitación, el único sonido que se había escuchado allí dentro desde hace un largo rato. Un sonido de algo pesado arrastrándose por el suelo inundó el ambiente. Una mano le tocó la cara, o más bien la bolsa que había sobre suyo. El sonido del papel moverse se escuchó dejando la luz penetrar sus cansados ojos, pintados por las oscuras ojeras.

''¿Shepard?'' flojas palabras salieron de sus secos labios.

''Sí, sí , soy yo…'' fue lo que la pelirroja logró decir al ver a su amigo en esas condiciones. ''Ya estoy aquí'' cogió las manos de Kaidan. ''Explícamelo todo''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O

'' _Liara, ¿me recibes?''_ se escuchó la voz de Tali en el comunicador.

''Si me disculpan'' se alejó Liara de los guardias y la almirante para poder hablar.

''Tali, ¿qué ha pasado?'' preguntó Liara en busca de respuestas.

'' _Han anulado la conexión con los comunicadores. No tenemos mucho tiempo para que nos descubra. Tenéis que salir de allí''_

''Voy a avisar a Shepard. Tened la nave preparada''

'' _Liara, esper-''_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Tranquilo, pronto te sacaremos de aqu-''

''Shepard'' Liara cortó a Shepard, dejando la puerta abierta. ''Tenemos que irnos'' dijo con cara seria

Shepard miró a Kaidan y asintió. Él simplemente la miró. La pelirroja soltó las manos de su compañero y se marchó, dejándolo sólo.

En cuánto la puerta se cerró, Kaidan abrió sus manos cerradas formando puños, para ver el comunicador que le dio Shepard. No era más grande que una semilla, así que se lo puso en el oído con disimulo y esperó… esperó a que se lo llevaran.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Liara, qué sucede''

Ambas ya se iban a la salida. Esperando a que una lanzadera las recogiera.

''Los comunicadores, fueron hackeados. Si nos hubiésemos quedado más nos habrían pillado, si es que no lo han hecho ya'' Le comentó Liara

Shepard mofó y miró a Liara. ''Liara, una pregunta''

''Suéltalo''

''¿Por qué me detuviste?''

''¿A qué te refieres?''

''Antes, con la rubita esa'' comentó molesta Shepard. ''Por qué me detuviste''

''Yo quería ver a esa zorra en un charco de sangre tanto como tú. Pero eso no nos habría llevado a ningún sitio'' ambas no se miraban, sólo tenían la mirada en el frente, caminando hacia la salida. ''¿O sí?'' dijo con cierto tono irónico. Shepard no respondió.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O

La lanzadera llegó a la nave, donde Liara y Shepard bajaron indiferentes.

''Hey Lola'' Se acercó James ''Al final no hemos hecho gran cosa'' le ofreció una cerveza a Shepard, una cerveza que rechazó.

''¿Dónde están Kasumi y Kolyat?''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Corre Nyshik'' dijo Tali llegando al ascensor. Cuando el vorcha entró, pulsaron el botón y bajaron a la planta de abajo.

Al abrirse las puertas ambos corrieron a donde Shepard. ''¡Shepard!'' gritó Nyshik. ''¡Kasumi y Kolyat están-''

''Nyshik… ¿Qué sucede?'' una voz dejó congelados a los dos ingenieros. Y ellos no eran los únicos. EDI también parecía algo atónita.

Esa voz, la de la persona que hace poco creyeron que estaba…

''Ah hola Tali'' la segunda casi les parte por la mitad. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esas voces eran de…

''Oye, ¿que habéis descubierto? ¿Kasumi?... ¿Kolyat?''

No podía ser…

* * *

¡Hola patatillas! Se que hace tiempo que no subo capítulo, pero estoy fuera de casa y lo poco que puedo escribir es con el móvil. Y encima el teclado hace que te den ganas de tirar el móvil contra la pared... (¿Soy la única? XD)

Tengo la sensación de que este capítulo ha sido algo flojo, pero quiero que seáis vosotros quienes lo juzguéis.

Que paséis un buen día. ZAAMEI cambio y corto.


End file.
